YGO, Arcoiris Nova
by Leaf161298
Summary: En la segunda ronda del torneo se van a poner las cosas serias porque al parecer los combates van a ser reñidos y pero el principal sera el de Clarisse la reina volcánica candente contra su hermano sobre-protector usuario de dragones Dylan ¿Quien gano? Pasen y vean jaja
1. Una nueva aventura

Inicio del Opening

-Quisiera ver tu sonrisa brillar.-Se veía a Christeen triste

-Pero lagrimas quieren llorar.-Se sueltan unas lágrimas y se ven a sus amigos.

Luego de esa imagen de sus amigos, se ven a los 7 emperadores del caos en sus formas humanas.

Y otra vez pasa otra imagen, eran Leaf, Vera, Dimitri, Adaiko, Pier, Ronda, y luego de un rayo se mostraron como encapuchados y apareció Dylec, salió otro rayo y aparecían en forma propia de emperadores del Caos.

-Con el pasar de tu tiempo.- Ronda era la nueva Rubí tras el numero 101

-Muchos soñadores dejan de soñar.- Dimitri era el nuevo Ámbar tras el numero 105

-Sin piedad como las promesas de ayer.- Vera era la nueva Topas tras el numero 106

-Como el pasado y la vida, el espacio y el tiempo.- Leaf era el nuevo Esmeralda tras el numero 104

-La esperanza, la luz, todo se volvió en oscuridad.- Pier era el nuevo Diamante tras el numero 103

-Esas oportunidades desaparecerán en el espacio.- Adaiko era el nuevo Zafiro tras el numero 102

-Pero nuevas oportunidades vendrán.- Se mostraba a Dylec como Amatista y con el numero 107 caminando y salían 5 sombras detrás de él.

-Y nuevas futuras esperanzas volaran.- Los antiguos miembros de la resistencia de los emperadores y los emperadores contra los nuevos.

-Y nuevas guerras aparecerán.- Se mostraban a las 2 hijas de Donoven contra Duke y Fiona y las 2 chicas traían a 2 Dragones, al Arquidemonio y el Arcángel

-Y la paz reinara.- Christeen se encontraba contra Clyde, el espíritu de Sao y Mikaela.

-Y las sonrisas volverán.

Fin del Opening.

Se mostraba una versión más poderosa de Eatos contra

Se veían a 4 personas, 3 hombres y un joven, pasaron 15 años desde lo que paso en el concurso.

El primer chico tenía unos bermudas verdes, una camisa negra, una chaqueta blanca con detalles azules y una manga demasiado larga, con un pañuelo en la boca y unos googles que evitan verle los ojos, pelo rubio largo y despeinado y un mechón naranja

El segundo chico era un hombre de traje elegante negro, saco, chaleco y chaqueta negra, camisa blanca, sombrero negro, unos lentes de sol que evitan verle los y un pelo corto rubio con un fleco en la frente.

El tercero era uno de los más reconocidos, pantalones, chaqueta y camisa negra, pelo largo negro despeinado y ahora era más peligroso, tenía una mirada oscura que no le permitía ver los ojos, debido a que su pelo oscurece esa piel.

El cuarto era un chico de pelo rubio, de ojos azules, un brazo de metal que usa como disco de duelo a veces, chaqueta azul, camisa azul celeste, pantalones celestes y botas celestes

La chica que pasaba a lado de ellos 4 era de pantalones blancos, zapatos de baile cafés, camisa corta roja y una chaqueta verde con pelo castaño con flecos rubios.

El chico le anota su nombre a la chica antes de irse.

-Mía Dylec Donveon Osn.- La chica ve eso.

Fin del sueño

La chica despierta por su alarma

-Maldición, solo tengo 15 minutos para cambiarme e ir a la escuela.

La chica se cambia su pijama y se pone una ropa decente, como la de su sueño.

Ella iba directamente a su salón.

Pero un chico aparecía a lado de ella, traía un gorro negro, un fleco que le cubría un ojo de color rojo, traiga las marcas de ojos iguales que Oliver, vestía una camisa negra que resaltaban con sus ojos de serpiente, usaba un pantalón azul de mezclilla y un tenis negros.

-Duke, ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien

Estaba en el salón, con un poco de sueño, cuando una nueva chica venia.

-Déjenme presentarles a una nueva alumna y a un alumno.

Esta chica traía la ropa que toda princesa tiene, medias largas, un vestido hasta las rodillas, botas rojas, un pelo rubio largo como el que tenía cierta peli azul. Un buen cuerpo y ojos heterocromaticos azul y amarillo.

-Saludos súbditos, mi nombre es Fiona Leville

Todos se sorprendieron por esa belleza que tenía.

Muchos ya sabían que era la hija de Pier Leville y Kimi Wong, tiene la apariencia de su madre pero la actitud de su padre.

También se presentó el chico nuevo, Christeen lo conocía, era Dylec

La hora de clase paso.

Christeen llegaba a buscar a Fiona.

-¿Qué quieres tonta?

-Oye no me digas así.-Christeen

-Sabes, me estas hartando.- Fiona tenía una actitud de niña mimada.

-No creo que debas ser mala con otras personas.

-Y eso a ti que te incumbe, ¿lo dices por ser una chica pobre y huérfana?

Eso le dolió a Christeen, pues era verdad, ella es huérfana, pobre y lo único que tenía era un genio enorme para fabricar discos de duelos.

"Flashback"

Había una niña de 2 años quien perdió a sus padres porque una estructura cayó encima de ellos.

Tan solo ella logro reparar un disco de duelos y un joven apareció, era el tercer chico del recuerdo

Era un joven de 17 años, con una camisa verde de mangas negras, un pantalón azul y zapatos negros, de pelo y ojos negros aparecía viendo a Christeen

-Eres una persona débil y estúpida, ten esto, con esto sobrevivirás de alguna forma.

Este joven se va.

-Mi nombre es Leaf… Leaf Vega y no se te olvide enana inepta.

Leaf se va con una mirada fría.

Fin del flashback.

Christeen estaba al borde del llanto y Fiona se puso triste al verla.

-Sé que eres una niña pobre, pero sabes algo, para que se te pase eso te reto a…-Fiona le sonreía.

-Ni se te ocurra pelear contra ella.

Leaf enmascarado aparecía

-Christeen Nexús, te preguntare algo ¿Te acuerdas de mí?-Leaf se quita su máscara.

-Leaf….

-Te reto a un duelo.

-Ni se te ocurra, yo la rete.-Fiona se queja.

-Tú quítate tonta.- Leaf la empuja

-Supongo que no tengo otra elección

Christeen prepara su disco de duelo.

-¡DUELO!

Turno 1. Leaf (8000 LP)

Leaf se envolvía en un aura oscura

-Coloco una carta bocabajo e invoco a La sirvienta oscura.

Se mostraba a una sirvienta con apariencia fúnebre.

Nivel 2, Ataque 0, Defensa 0

-Activo mi carta de campo. Castillo maldito, cada final de turno, perdemos puntos de vida equivalente al promedio del ataque y la defensa original de nuestro monstruo.

-Ahora mi monstruo gana 1500 puntos de ataque y defensa y 3 niveles por cada carta en mi mano

Ataque 0-3000 Nivel: 8

-Su ataque subió a 3000.- Fiona le ve.

-Acabo mi turno (Mano: 2)

Turno 2 Christine (8000 LP)

-Robo.

-Coloco un monstruo bocabajo en modo de defensa.

-Activo el efecto de mi Castillo. Tu monstruo bocabajo será volteado.

-Se revela a Guardián Kay'Est

-Activo vara del silencio Kay'Est y lo encadeno con el efecto de Kay'Est, ella no puede ser destruida por batalla ni cartas mágicas.

-Activo mi carta bocabajo Anti magia, puedo seleccionar 2 cartas de tu campo y negarles su efecto.

Christeen se sorprende.

-Coloco 2 cartas bocabajo y acabo mi turno (Mano: 2)

-Activo el efecto de mi castillo.

1800+1000=2800/2=1400

-Ahora perderás 1400 puntos de vida.

Christeen es electrocutada

Puntos de vida de Christeen 8000-6600

-Christeen.-Fiona se preocupa ahora de ella.

Turno 3. Leaf (8000 LP)

-Activo macrocosmos, ahora todo monstruo o carta que se vaya del campo es retirado del juego.

-Activo el efecto de mi Oscuridad Eatos. Puedo retirar esta carta al cementerio o fuera del juego y robar 2 cartas.

-¿Ahora qué hará?-Christeen piensa

-Activo el efecto de Oscuridad Eatos, si fue retirado del juego por un efecto de carta no que sea el suyo lo invoco al campo y robo 2 cartas.

-Ya veo, por eso pusiste Macrocosmos.- Fiona le ve

Nivel 8, Ataque 2500, Defensa 2000

-Ahora el poder de oscuridad Eatos se libera en Kay'Est y mientras el este en campo ninguna carta puede activarse en el cálculo de daño.

Christeen salía volando.

-Ahora sirvienta oscura ataca.

Christeen otra vez salió volando pero a estrellarse con un coche.

-Ya ves que pelear es inútil.-Leaf le ve, te quite en 2 turnos más de la mitad de sus puntos de vida.

Puntos de vida de Christeen 6600-3600

-Coloco una carta bocabajo y acabo mi turno. (Mano: 2)

El rayo electrocuta a él.

2500+2000=4500/2=2250

Puntos de vida de Leaf 8000-5750

Turno 4 Christeen (3600 LP)

-Robo e invoco de manera especial a Guardián Eatos.

Poderosa guerrera de la justicia, aparece y pelea por nosotros.

Ataque 2500 Defensa

-Activo mi carta bocabajo nido de avispas. Ambos retiramos 5 cartas al cementerio y no ninguna carta puede afectar este efecto.

Leaf se sorprende.

-Activo mi Hacha de la gravedad Graarl y la Espada Celestial Eatos, ahora activo su efecto especial.

Retirando cada arma al cementerio o en este caso fuera del juego, ella retira del juego a 3 monstruos tuyos por cada una y gana 500 de ataque por cada uno.

Poder de Eatos 2500-5000

-Ataco a tu dama sirviente.

Leaf sale volando.

Puntos de vida de Leaf 5750-3750

-Coloco una carta bocabajo.

-Acabo mi turno (Mano: 0)

Ambos son electrocutados

Puntos de vida de Leaf 3750-1500

Puntos de vida de Christeen 3600-1350

Turno 5. Leaf. (1350 LP)

-Robo y activo Incremento de Rango La séptima. Aparece C103 Ragna Infinidad. Ahora entenderás porque pelear es inútil. Activo su efecto

Eatos era destruida

Rango 5, Ataque 2800, Defensa 2400

-Te venceré.-Christeen le ve.-Uso Incremento de Vida, la Duplica, mis puntos de vida son duplicados

Puntos de vida de Christeen 1350-2700-200

-Activo mi carta mágica de campo, Castillo milenario, Christeen, no vale la pena vencerme, no lo lograras. Ambos podemos pagar 1000 puntos de vida. Y podemos invocar monstruos cuyo ataque sea menor a 1000 y traerlo en posición de defensa.

Puntos de vida de Leaf 1350-350

Salen 2 torres una de luz y una de oscuridad

Nivel 8, Ataque 0 Defensa 0.

-Activo el efecto de Torre de Luz y puedo robar una carta.

Christeen ya cansada y herida veía lo que pasaba.

-Invocación XYZ, Rango 8, Numero 107 Dragón Taquitonico de ojos Galácticos

Fiona veía el duelo, logro divisar una carta mágica.

-Activo Incremento de Rango, Fuerza Barian. Para traer a Numero Caótico 107, Neo Dragón Taquitonico de Ojos Galácticos

Rango, 9 Ataque 4500 Defensa 3000

-Ahora activo el efecto de Torre de Oscuridad y ahora robo otra carta.

-Activo el sello del Orichal….Inmediatamente Dylec se teletransporto a Leaf.

-No lo hagas, aún no sabemos su potencial, y por lo que he visto, no vale la pena.

-De acuerdo Sublíder, ataquen a Christeen.

Ella salió volando

Puntos de vida de Christeen 200-0

Ganador Leaf

Christeen se hallaba en el piso tirada

Fiona no vio cuando Dylec y Leaf se fueron.

-Esos tipos son bastantes fuertes.-Fiona se ve.

Christeen se veía triste, pues había perdido de manera que no podía recuperarse por más que quisiera.

-Supongo que tengo que tendré que recuperarme con el tiempo.-Christeen le ve.

-Venga, te invito a mi casa.

Mientras tanto en la guarida de la Neo-Tríade Marcial.

Se mostraban los 7 emperadores del Caos.

Continuara….


	2. Los 3 mosqueteros del caos

Inicio del Opening

-Quisiera ver tu sonrisa brillar.-Se veía a Christeen triste

-Pero lagrimas quieren llorar.-Se sueltan unas lágrimas y se ven a sus amigos.

Luego de esa imagen de sus amigos, se ven a los 7 emperadores del caos en sus formas humanas.

Y otra vez pasa otra imagen, eran Leaf, Vera, Dimitri, Adaiko, Pier, Ronda, y luego de un rayo se mostraron como encapuchados y apareció Dylec, salió otro rayo y aparecían en forma propia de emperadores del Caos.

-Con el pasar de tu tiempo.- Ronda era la nueva Rubí tras el numero 101

-Muchos soñadores dejan de soñar.- Dimitri era el nuevo Ámbar tras el numero 105

-Sin piedad como las promesas de ayer.- Vera era la nueva Topas tras el numero 106

-Como el pasado y la vida, el espacio y el tiempo.- Leaf era el nuevo Esmeralda tras el numero 104

-La esperanza, la luz, todo se volvió en oscuridad.- Pier era el nuevo Diamante tras el numero 103

-Esas oportunidades desaparecerán en el espacio.- Adaiko era el nuevo Zafiro tras el numero 102

-Pero nuevas oportunidades vendrán.- Se mostraba a Dylec como Amatista y con el numero 107 caminando y salían 5 sombras detrás de él.

-Y nuevas futuras esperanzas volaran.- Los antiguos miembros de la resistencia de los emperadores y los emperadores contra los nuevos.

-Y nuevas guerras aparecerán.- Se mostraban a las 2 hijas de Donoven contra Duke y Fiona y las 2 chicas traían a 2 Dragones, al Arquidemonio y el Arcángel

-Y la paz reinara.- Christeen se encontraba contra Clyde, el espíritu de Sao y Mikaela.

-Y las sonrisas volverán.

Fin del Opening.

Duke estaba caminando de manera normal cuando el encapuchado aparecía. Era el tipo rubio de mechón naranja.

Jesse y Oliver lo veían fijamente

-Mamá, papá ¿Quién es él?

-Soy alguien que no debería estar siendo molestado por 3 duelistas débiles.

-¿A quién le has dicho débil?- Duke le ve.- Ya verás.

-Espera Duke, este tipo es demasiado poderoso.- Jesse le dice.

-Lo se madre pero debo pelear.

-De acuerdo, pero pelearemos nosotros 2 también.

-No, voy a pelear solo.- Duke le ve.

-Duke…. Acepto tu reto.

-¡Duelo!- Los 2 se ven.

Turno 1. Encapuchado (8000 LP)

-Supongo que inicio yo.

-Activo sombra letal, cada uno pierde 500 puntos de vida por cada carta en nuestras manos y activo otras 2 también.

-Ósea….

-Así es Duke, perderás 2500 puntos de vida 3 veces.

Duke sale volando y el encapuchado es electrocutado

Puntos de vida de Duke 8000-500

Puntos de vida del encapuchado 8000-5000

-Coloco 2 cartas bocabajo.

-Acabo mi turno.

Duke se veía impresionado, pues sus padres tenían razón.

Turno 2.- Duke (500 LP)

-Robo.

-Activo mi carta Magia Negra.-Puedo traer un Mago Oscuro de mi mazo en modo de Ataque.

-Aparece Mago Oscuro.

Nivel 7, Ataque 2500, Defensa 2100

-Atácalo.

El mago lanzaba un rayo de magia oscura.

Pero un escudo lo detiene.

-Active mi carta bocabajo, Escudo drenador, niego un ataque y en lugar de recibir daño, gano puntos de vida.

Puntos de vida del encapuchado 5000-7500

-Activo mi contra ataque, golpe doloroso, por cada ataque el dueño original del monstruo pierde 300 Puntos de vida y esta carta es hasta el final de mi turnoe

Puntos de vida de Duke 500-200

-Maldición, limitas mis posibilidades, coloco cuatro cartas bocabajo y acabo mi turno. (Mano: 0)

Jesse y Oliver le ven

-Vamos hijo.- Jesse le ve.

Turno 3.- Encapuchado. (7500 LP)

-Robo. Invoco al Maestro del Tiempo Metaion.

Aparecía un gigante.

Nivel 10, Ataque 0 Defensa 0

-¿Un monstruo de 0 puntos de ataque?

El encapuchado se rodea de un aura oscura.

-Su efecto especial es este, puedo atacar a un monstruo y será regresado a tu mano, tú perderás 300 LP por cada monstruo.

-Imposible.-Duke le ve.- Eres demasiado fuerte.

-Activo mi carta Robo de oro. Robamos los 2 5 cartas

-Luego encadeno con destructor de habilidades, niego el efecto de Metaion.

-Ahora ¿Estábamos en batalla?- Duke le ve.

-Activo esta carta.- El encapuchado le ve.- El amor que la gente tiene no existe. Invoco al creador del tiempo.

Salía una pequeña maquina.- Ahora la elimino para invocar a Gabrion Maestro del tiempo.

Nivel 10, Ataque 0, Defensa 0.

-Ataquen.

El daño sin embargo fue de 0

-Activo el efecto de Gabrion. Todas las cartas se regresan a tu Deck.

Todas las cartas de Duke desaparecieron.

-Te deje vacío, coloco una carta bocabajo.

Duke se sorprendió.

-Acabo mi turno.

Turno 4.- Duke. (200 LP)

-Robo.- Activo vórtice del relámpago.- Ahora Metaion es destruido.

-Activo Polimerización y Fusiono a mis 3 dragones blancos de ojos azules

Aparecía un poderoso Dragón de 3 Cabezas.

-Activo destructor de locuras, ningún efecto es activado este turno.

-Ataca Dragón.

Gabrion es destruido.

El encapuchado salió volando y se le quito su pañuelo y sus googles.

Era Dimitri.

Puntos de vida de Dimitri 7500-3000

-Acabo mi turno con una carta bocabajo. (Mano: 0)

Turno. 5 Dimitri (3000 LP)

-Robo.-Dimitri ve su carta.

-Invoco a Sandaion maestro del tiempo.

Nivel 10, Ataque 4000, Defensa 0

-Ataca a su Dragón. En cuanto ataque por su efecto perderás 2000 puntos de vida.

Oliver y Jesse se vieron nerviosos

Una explosión gigantesca sonó.

Todos esperaron su resultado.

La cosa no fue así.

Puntos de vida de Duke 200 LP.

-Anule tu efecto

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Use esta carta trampa, ataque negado, una vez activo esta carta, todo ataque hacia mí es negado.

-Activo lluvia de sangre, los 2 robamos 4 cartas y descartamos 3.

Los dos hacen esto.

-Activo la carta que robe, maestría del tiempo, robo 1 carta por cada maestro del tiempo en mi campo mano o cementerio.

Dimitri roba 7 cartas.

-Coloco 5 cartas bocabajo.

Se veía a Duke nervioso, pues no sabía qué hacer.

-Acabo mi turno (Mano: 2)

Turno 6 Duke (200 LP)

-Robo.

-Ataca ojos azules y acaba con este duelo

-¡Que!

-Activo mi carta de mi mano, Fuerza sobre natural. Mi monstruo gana la mitad de sus puntos de ataque y todos los efectos de monstruos, magias y trampas son negados.

Ataque 4500+2750= 7250.

-Activo fuerza de lazos, mis puntos de vida suben en 500 hasta el final del turno.

Puntos de vida de Dimitri 3000-3500-250

Se mostraba el marcador de puntos de vida de ambos.

Dimitri 250 LP

Duke 200 LP

-Acabo mi turno. (Mano: 0)

Turno 7 Dimitri. (250 LP)

-Robo.

Dimitri se asustó por la carta que robo.

Era el sello de Oricalcos.

Suspiro….

-Activo Entierro mortal. Retiro los primeros 3 monstruos de mi Deck al cementerio

-Encadeno ese efecto con la Torre de la divinidad. Esta carta de campo permite que monstruos de nivel 10 o mayor no se le niegan los efectos y no son destruidos por batalla.

-Ahora de manera especial invoco al….

Maestro del Tiempo Sephylon.

Nivel 10, Ataque 4000 Defensa 4000

-Activo Escape compulsorio.

-No puede ser.- Duke sabia el resultado.

-Tu dragón regresa a tu Deck y todo acabo.

Dylec vio el duelo.

Puntos de vida de Duke 200-0

-Este tampoco vale la pena en este duelo.

Dimitri y Dylec se tele transportan.

Duke era levantado por sus padres.

Fiona estaba cenando con su madre y con Christeen cuando alguien llego.

Era un señor de pelo rubio, con un traje negro y un fleco rubio. Solo que con una máscara de Annonymous.

-Fiona Levian Wong está aquí…

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Yo… soy tu padre.

Se quita la máscara.

-Pier…- Kimi le ve.- Que paso con eso de hace unos años que no te veíamos.

-Eso….

El cuerpo de Pier empieza a brillar y se vuelve de color completamente azul y empieza a salirle una armadura blanca y unas botas blancas y una capa blanca, mas con el símbolo de incremento de rango en su pecho.

-Debo pelear contra ti y ganarte. Debo protegerte.

-Pero yo necesito esa victoria para entrar al torneo mundial.

-Yo necesito ganar 1 vez mas.- Christeen ve a Fiona

-Supongo que no me dejas otra opción.

-Yo peleare contigo.- Christeen le ve.

Dylec aparece pero como Amatista. Y teletransporto a Ámbar, Esmeralda y a Duke a donde estaban.

Ámbar ahora tenía botas y guantes amarillos, solo que detalles de joyas en todo su cuerpo, aparte de la armadura y un pequeño chaleco y su fleco sobre su frente.

Esmeralda era el diferente, pues traía la misma ropa que ámbar sin el chaleco, pero traía algo distinto, el tenia ahora unos abrigos que evitaban ver quien era en realidad Esmeralda.

-Este será un duelo 3 contra 3, espero que ustedes valgan la pena.- Dylec les ve.- El equipo que tenga un miembro con 0 puntos de vida pierde

Esmeralda, Ámbar y Diamante se ven el uno a otro.

-Duelo.

Los otros 3 se ven.

-¿En serio tengo que pelear de nuevo?- Christeen ve.

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción.- Duke responde.

-Tendremos que pelear de acuerdo chicos.

-Si.

-Emperadores del Caos…

Se veía

-Duelo.

Puntos de vida de los 6: 8000

Turno 1. Christeen (8000 LP)

-Invoco a la bruja de la rosa negra (4* 1600/1200) y activo su efecto robo una carta y si es un monstruo la añado a mi mano.

-Robe a Guardián Eatos.

-Invoco de manera especial a Guardián Eatos (8* 2500/2000) y coloco 1 carta bocabajo

-Ahora usando la escalas pendulares del mago del tiempo y el del espacio puedo traer monstruos entre nive sin sacrificios.

-Invocación pendular.

-Aparece Dragón Péndulo de ojos Heterocromaticos (7* 2500/2000)

Turno 2.- Fiona (8000 LP)

-Activo mi Carta Mágica El fin del mundo, ahora puedo retirar a Reina Blanca para traer a Demise, el rey del Armagedón

-Invocación Ritual

Aparecía un vórtice gigantesco del cielo. Todo era azul y apareció un rey de mirada sádica.

-Aparece Nivel 8 Demise, el rey del Armagedón (8* 2400/2000)

-Coloco 2 cartas bocabajo y es todo.

Turno 3.- Duke. (8000 LP)

-Fusiono a mis 3 dragones blancos para traer al Dragón supremo de ojos azules (12* 4500/3800)

-Coloco 2 cartas bocabajo.

-Acabo mi turno con una carta mágica de campo "Puerta de fusión".

Turno 4. Esmeralda (8000 LP)

-Robo.-

-Activo Gran poder, duplica el ataque de un monstruo y escojo a Demise

Poder de Demise 2400-4800

-Activo tu puerta de fusión para retirar a Protectora de la Luz Eatos, Guerrera Divina Eatos y a Gran Guerrera Eatos de mi Extra Deck para traer a….

-Invocación de Fusión

-Princesa de la oscuridad Eatos. (10* 4000/4000)

-Puedo destruir 3 monstruos de tu campo, pero debo mandar 10 cartas de mi Deck al cementerio.

-Y el dueño pierde puntos de vida equivalentes a monstruos más fuertes que esta carta.

-Así que yo destruyo a Ojos Hetero Cromáticos, a Demise y al Dragón Supremo.

-Encadeno ese efecto con el de esta carta, Dolor mágico, ahora perderán puntos vida.

Esmeralda se burla de los monstruos de Fiona, Christeen y Duke.

Explotan esos 3 monstruos.

Puntos de vida de Christeen 8000-5500

Puntos de vida de Fiona 8000-3200

Puntos de vida de Duke 8000-3500

-Ahora activo Vida sangrienta. Por cada carta mágica o trampa de ustedes perderán 300 LP. (Péndulos cuentan como cartas mágicas)

Los 3 salen volando de nuevo.

Puntos de vida de Christeen 5500-3100

Puntos de vida de Fiona 3200-800

Puntos de vida de Duke 3500-1100

-Ataca a Guardián Eatos y activo su efecto. El daño que recibirás se duplica si el monstruo es destruido Christeen Nexús.

Christeen se asusta.

-Ahora sí que morirás.

Se convierte en Leaf esmeralda y empieza a reír.

-Mira que ni tuve que usar el sello de Oricalcos.

-Barrera de Protección Astral.

-Activo su efecto, pago 1500 puntos de vida y niego la destrucción de un monstruo y el efecto.

-Pero recibirás el daño.

Christeen sale volando demasiado herida. Inclusive se veían heridas con sangre.

Puntos de vida de Christeen 3100-100

-Ahora acabo mi turno.- Leaf se vuelve en esmeralda.

-Solo se veían 2 chicas encapuchadas encima de un árbol viendo el duelo.

-Hermana ¿Y si los ayudamos en el duelo?

-Nuestro padre no nos dejaría hermana.

-Debemos hacer algo, porque si no estamos perdidos.-Fiona ve a los demás.

Turno 5. Diamante (8000 LP)

-Robo.

-Activo Golpe de Piedad.-Fiona le ve.- Padre, no atacaras este turno a nosotros ni a nuestros monstruos.

-Bien hecho hija.- Pier la felicita.- Pero eso no los salvara.

-¿Qué dices?

-Activo esta carta. Muerte del Dragón.

Todo monstruo del Tipo Dragón de nuestros Deck y 5 dragones de nuestro Extra Deck son retirados al cementerio.

-Activo llamada de los condenados y puedo revivir a un monstruo a mi campo y es el Dragón Poderoso de Herramientas y ahora uso mi carta fuerza del renacimiento. Yo revivo a 3 dragones y su ataque será 0, su nivel ser sus efectos son negados.

-Aparezcan, Dragón Archidemonio (8*-*) Dragón de la Rosa negra (7*-*) y Dragón de la hada antigua. (7*-2*)

-Sincronización Sobre avanzada.

-No puede ser.- Fiona le ve.- Ahora si estamos jodidos.

-Nivel 12, Dragón Quazar Fugaz. (12* 4000/4000)

-Acabo mi turno.

Turno 6.- Dimitri (8000 LP)

-Robo.

-Activo compulsorio para regresar a Quazar.

-Contrataco con su efecto. Niego una carta y la destruyo.

-Activo una carta mágica, retirada, retiro 5 cartas de mi Deck al cementerio.

Y ahora eran 12 monstruos en el cementerio, lo que significaba

-Aparece maestro invencible, Sephylon Maestro del Tiempo (10* 4000/4000)

Duke se asustó.

-Esperaba esto.-Fiona se alivió.- Activo colocación automática.- Robamos cada uno cartas hasta tener 6 y colocamos una bocabajo.

-Supongo que para esto mejor acabo mi turno. Coloco 2 cartas bocabajo y activo collar explosivo, puedo seleccionar 1 jugador en el campo y quitarle 700 LP y a cambio roba 2 cartas. Y ataca a Duke

Puntos de vida de Duke 1100-400

-Acabo mi turno.

-¿Cómo los venceremos?

Se veían a los 3 monstruos de 4000 de ataque y defensa.

-Espero que los venzan.- Kimi ve a su hija y a sus amigos contra los 3 emperadores

Se ve como los 3 estaban bastante heridos y veían las 2 encapuchadas y a los 4 emperadores del Caos.

**Continuara…**

**Marcadores**

**Puntos de vida de Esmeralda 8000 LP**

**Puntos de vida de Diamante 8000 LP**

**Puntos de vida de Ámbar 8000 LP**

**Puntos de vida de Fiona 800 LP**

**Puntos de vida de Duke 400 LP**

**Puntos de vida de Christeen 100 LP**

**Y así es como puedes casi matar a un chico de mirada emo, a una francesa que es japonesa también y a una huérfana en un turno.**

**La realidad este capítulo iba a ser solo el combate entre Dimitri contra Duke, pero sabía que acabaría muy rápido y decidí añadir este 3 vs 3, aunque hubiera quedado mejor un Fiona vs Pier.**

**Por lo que está pasando en este duelo es que solo Leaf es capaz de torturar en grande a los 3 chicos, ya que prácticamente los dejo en un solo turno en 1300 puntos de vida entre los 3**

**Ahora imagínense, entre los 7 emperadores, Leaf es como el quinto más fuerte, dando a entender que los próximos turnos de Pier y Dimitri van a ser más difíciles de soportar y con un Quazar que niega efectos 1 vez por turno y ataca 3 veces es mas difícil XD, bueno Dimitri es solo colocar cartas bocabajo ya que con Sephylon basta y sobra.**

**Ahora las preguntas**

**¿Quiénes ganaran el duelo?**

**¿Podrán las chicas y Duke hacer una remontada en esos estados?**

**¿Quiénes serán las 2 encapuchadas?**

**¿Qué papel tendrán los padres de los chicos?**

**¿Cuál creen que sea el primer emperador en morir?**

**¿Cuál será el último en morir?**

**Ya que Fiona tiene genes de emperador del Caos ¿Les gustaría que ella pudiera tener su transformación?**

**¿Cómo vencerán 3 monstruos de 4000 puntos de ataque y defensa?**

**Adiós .3.**


	3. Los 3 mosqueteros del Caos parte 2

Inicio del Opening

-Quisiera ver tu sonrisa brillar.-Se veía a Christeen triste

-Pero lagrimas quieren llorar.-Se sueltan unas lágrimas y se ven a sus amigos.

Luego de esa imagen de sus amigos, se ven a los 7 emperadores del caos en sus formas humanas.

Y otra vez pasa otra imagen, eran Leaf, Vera, Dimitri, Adaiko, Pier, Ronda, y luego de un rayo se mostraron como encapuchados y apareció Dylec, salió otro rayo y aparecían en forma propia de emperadores del Caos.

-Con el pasar de tu tiempo.- Ronda era la nueva Rubí tras el numero 101

-Muchos soñadores dejan de soñar.- Dimitri era el nuevo Ámbar tras el numero 105

-Sin piedad como las promesas de ayer.- Vera era la nueva Topas tras el numero 106

-Como el pasado y la vida, el espacio y el tiempo.- Leaf era el nuevo Esmeralda tras el numero 104

-La esperanza, la luz, todo se volvió en oscuridad.- Pier era el nuevo Diamante tras el numero 103

-Esas oportunidades desaparecerán en el espacio.- Adaiko era el nuevo Zafiro tras el numero 102

-Pero nuevas oportunidades vendrán.- Se mostraba a Dylec como Amatista y con el numero 107 caminando y salían 5 sombras detrás de él.

-Y nuevas futuras esperanzas volaran.- Los antiguos miembros de la resistencia de los emperadores y los emperadores contra los nuevos.

-Y nuevas guerras aparecerán.- Se mostraban a las 2 hijas de Donoven contra Duke y Fiona y las 2 chicas traían a 2 Dragones, al Arquidemonio y el Arcángel

-Y la paz reinara.- Christeen se encontraba contra Clyde, el espíritu de Sao y Mikaela.

-Y las sonrisas volverán.

Fin del Opening.

Puntos de vida de Christeen 100

Turno 7 Christeen (100 LP)

-Robo.

-Debo encontrar la manera de vencer a ellos.

Se mostraban los 3 monstruos de ataque y defensa 4000

Se mostraban los puntos de vida de los 3, 8000 cada uno.

Tenían 5 cartas bocabajo.

-Activo puerta de fusión para fusionar a Chispas y a Avían. Para crear al Brillante (8* 2600/2300)

-Activo el efecto de Quazar.

La puerta de fusión era destruida. Por lo que no se hizo la fusión.

-No. Aun no acabo. Activo limitador de energía, ahora monstruos invocados especialmente no pueden ser volteados boca arriba para ser invocado de manera especial hasta el final del turno, aparte activo tifón del espacio místico para destruir esa torre.

-Interesante, pero activo el efecto de mi torre, por cada monstruo de nivel 10 pierden 1000 puntos de vida.

-Contrataco con Transmisores de energía X.- Duke les corrige, ustedes recibirán el daño y tu recibirás todo ese daño Esmeralda.

Esmeralda salía volando

Puntos de vida de Esmeralda 8000-5000

-Coloco 3 monstruos de manera especial.

-Activo mi carta bocabajo, Mega morfo y la encadeno con Aturdidor de trampas, ninguna trampa servirá este turno. (Eatos 2500-5000) Destruye a esa princesa.

Esmeralda salía volando.

Puntos de vida de esmeralda. 5000-4000

-Acabo mi turno con una carta bocabajo.

Turno 8 Fiona (800 LP)

-Robo.

-Activo mi carta bocabajo.- Ámbar los ve.- Infierno eléctrico. Cuando están en su fase de robo pierden 500 LP

Fiona salía volando.

Puntos de vida de Fiona 800-300

-Activo mi Carta Magica Jaque-Mate todas las cartas trampas son destruidas y cada uno pierde 500 LP por cada carta.

Ámbar ahora como Dimitri sale volando

Se voltean las 3 cartas de Dimitri.

Puntos de vida de Dimitri 8000-6500

-¿Porque no la negaste?

-Su efecto era también que no se puede negar.-Pier le ve.

-Y activo el tercer efecto de esta carta, puedo traer a un monstruo con su ataque aumentado en 1000 hasta el final del turno

-¡IMPOSIBLE!-Esmeralda ve.

-Traigo a la Reina Blanca. (8* 3900/3600)

-Ataca a Sephylon.

Sephylon era destruido y Dimitri salía de nuevo volando.

Puntos de vida de Dimitri 6500-5600

-No podemos dejar que nos ganen.-Dimitri les ve.

-Activo Tifón del espacio místico y destruye la carta de la izquierda.

-Activo el efecto de Quazar.

-Perfecto.

-¿Que? Oh mierda se veía la carta que traía Fiona.

-Activo llamado de los Dragones, todos los dragones retirados del juego se van al cementerio.

-¡Qué carajo pasa aquí!- Diamante ve todo.- Ahora se su llamada. Intentaran llamar al Paladín Oscuro, y como tenemos 27 dragones en nuestro cementerio, 13500 puntos.

-Acabo mi turno.

Turno 9 Duke (400 LP)

-Robo. Activo Polimerización.

-Niego tu efecto con Quazar.

-Activo otra Polimerización.

-Encadeno con Tifón del espacio Místico. Y con Activación Manual, puedo activar por 1000 puntos de vida 1 carta desde mi mano.

-Activo Destrucción de mano. Descartamos nuestras manos enteras y robamos cartas igual a las que robamos.

Puntos de vida de Diamante 8000-7000

-Ahora no tienen nada con que defenderse.

- Polimerización y 3 Ciber Dragones no dicen lo mismo.

-No me jodas.

-Adelante Ciber Dragón Final (10* 4000/4000) Activo Doble daño, puedo atacar con el doble de ataque, pero debo bajar a más de la mitad los puntos de vida de mi oponente y al final de mi turno esta carta es destruida o si no pierdo el duelo. (4000-8000)

-Ataca.

Quazar milagrosamente fue destruido.

Diamante ahora como Pier salió volando.

Puntos de vida de Pier 7000-3000

-Activo el efecto de Quazar, ahora puedo traer a un Dragón Estrella Fugaz (10* 3300/2500)

-Coloco una carta bocabajo. Y acabo mi turno.

-Es imposible que nos hayan hecho tanto daño.

-Esto es interesante.- Dylec ve el duelo.- Quizás los subestime.

Turno 10 Leaf (4000 LP)

-Robo de la oscuridad.

Puntos de vida de Leaf 4000

-Activo incremento de Rango la séptima.

-Invocación XYZ

-Traigo a Numero Caótico 104 Horror de las sombras Mascarada, cuando es invocada especial destruyo una carta Magica o trampa de tu campo (R5 3000/1500) Ataca a esa carta bocabajo.

Era Malvavisco

-Qué pena, ahora el efecto de tu monstruo es destruido y descarto una carta al azar de tu mano y ahora despídete de la mitad de tus puntos de vida.

Christeen sale volando.

Puntos de vida de Christeen 100-50

Leaf se vuelve Esmeralda.

-Y no te olvides de Dragón Fugaz.- Esmeralda ríe como loco

Destruyo al Soldado Pingüino

-No…-Leaf se sorprende.

-Adiós a C104 y Estrella Fugaz, a su Extra Deck.

-Maldita activo protección efectiva, 104 no se va al Extra Deck, acabo mi turno.

Turno 11. Pier (3000 LP)

-Robo, uso llamada de los condenados para traer a Quazar.

-Con lo que nos costó deshacernos de él.- Fiona ve.

-Ataca a esa carta bocabajo.

-Y el efecto de Quazar anula al bicho come hombres.

-Sin embargo Eatos es la única que los salva. No tenemos monstruos con 5000 puntos de ataque.

-Acabo mi turno.

Turno 12 Dimitri (5600 LP)

-Activo otro Sephylon desde mi mano. (10* 4000/4000)

-Uso destructor de magias, por cada carta Magica y trampa destruida en el campo cada uno perderá 1000 puntos de vida.

-Activo compulsorio de emergencia

Christeen activa 2 compulsorios que se llevan a los péndulos a su mano. Y Fiona uno tercero que devuelve la armadura de Eatos a su mano.

-Y como nosotros no tenemos nada ustedes perderán puntos de vida.

Puntos de vida de Dimitri 5600-3600

Puntos de vida de Leaf 4000-3000

Puntos de vida de Pier 3000-1000

-Coloco una carta bocabajo

Turno 13 Christeen (50 LP)

-Este es mi último turno.

-Robo del destino.

-Eso es chicos si se puede, Kimi les ve.

-Poder del águila, selecciono a un monstruo de mi campo, ese monstruo gana 1500 de ataque hasta el final del turno.

-Niego tu efecto con Quazar.

-Sabía que estabas preparado, por eso si esta carta es destruida puedo robar otra del Deck y el poder de Eatos se duplica. (2500-5000+1500=6500)

-En este momento. Diamante ve.- Deben protegerme a toda costa, ira por mí.

-Ataca a Quazar, ya ganamos.

-No te confíes.- Dimitri voltea su carta, yo recibo la mitad de ataque y el ataque es negado

Dimitri sale volando

Puntos de vida de Dimitri 3600-350

-No puede ser….

-Activo la escala pendula para traer a Rosa la guerrera de la venganza (4* 1600/600). En modo de ataque.

-Acabo mi turno. (Eatos 6500-2500)

Turno 14 Fiona (300 LP)

-Mi último turno, robo del destino.

De repente Fiona cambio de forma, su piel era azul ahora, su vestido en vez de rojo era blanco ahora, su pelo cambio a azul oscuro y le crecieron unos diamantes en sus brazos y le salieron marcas en los ojos.

-¿Qué me paso?- Se escuchaba la voz de Fiona asustada

-Descuida, estoy contigo.- Era Diamante Clásica, tomando control de Fiona

-Ahora con la invocación péndula traigo al Guerrero Alfil blanco (7* 3200)

-Activo su efecto.

-Quazar.- No lo dejaba Dimitri.

-Activo el efecto de Alfil blanco y lo traigo del cementerio. Ahora activo el efecto destructivo, selecciono a un monstruo, gano 1000 puntos de ataque y tu monstruo pierde 1500, esta vez el efecto es negado. (C104 3000-1500) (Alfil blanco 3200-4200) El efecto destruye a ambos al final del turno, ataca.

Leaf sale volando

Puntos de vida de Leaf 3000-300

-Acabo mi turno.

Turno 15 Duke (400 LP)

-Robo.

Activo fusión suprema, así que fusiono a Cortador de Navaja y al Mago oscuro, si el efecto de esta carta es negado, nuestro querido oponente paga 1000 puntos de vida, así por ende, el efecto del monstruo no puede ser negado.-Decía Duke de forma sarcástica, pues ya habían sellado el duelo

-¡OH NO!

-¿Habíamos dicho que eran 27 dragones?

-Aparece Paladín oscuro (8* 2900+13500/2400) Con un poder de 16900

-Ahora uso eso, trato imperial, pagas 700 puntos de vida Pier y yo pago la mitad y destruyo a mi monstruo.

Puntos de vida de Duke 400-200

Puntos de vida de Pier 1000-300

-Activo el efecto secundario de fusión suprema, puedo seleccionar un monstruo en el campo y ganara puntos de ataque equivalente a un monstruo de mi cementerio. (Eatos 2500-5400)

Los 3 se convierten en su forma de emperador del caos.

-Ahora Eatos.- Los 3 se agarran las manos.-Ataca. Activo el poder de Doble experiencia, todos los monstruos se les niegan el efecto y mi monstruo se le duplica el ataque. (Eatos 10800)

-No puede ser…- Ámbar confirmo la derrota, pues únicamente tenían a Quazar y a Sephylon

-Espada de la divinidad Eatos.

Todos los monstruos fueron destruidos.

Ámbar salió volando.

-Ya veo…. así que no son tan débiles como parecían. Duke…. Has demostrado un buen duelo.

Ámbar se volvió Dimitri.

Puntos de vida de Dimitri 350-0

Diamante salió volando.

-Así que este es el poder del Deck del ajedrez, bien hecho hija mía.

Diamante se volvió Pier

Puntos de vida de Pier 300-0

Esmeralda salía volando

-Esos 3 idiotas son demasiados poderosos y estoy seguros de que nos trataran de eliminar…. Nosotros los venceremos antes y los eliminaremos

Esmeralda se volvía Leaf y caía al suelo.

Puntos de vida de Leaf 300-0

Amatista se acerca a ellos.

-Fue un buen duelo, ahora ustedes serán nuestros rivales a muerte. Principalmente tú Levian

Diamante se volvía humana

Amatista daba una mirada seria.

Mientras tanto las 2 chicas desaparecían.

En la guarida de los 7 emperadores del caos.

Todos los 7 emperadores estaban encapuchados.

-El final se acercaba.- Zafiro hablaba.

-No lo creo tan fácil, esos 3 chicos son muy poderosos.-Amatista le ve.

-Y eso que yo se me el Deck de mi hija.- Diamante responde.

Se muestra la escena del jefe.

Se mostraba un arca gigantesca.

Se veía a 5 seres encapuchados por completo teletransportándose a donde estaba la escuela de los chicos.

2 de ellos se arrancan sus ropas y se muestran que eran la nueva Rubí y la nueva Topas

-¿Dónde están Clarisse Sullivan y Dexter Slaught?

-Aquí estamos.- Dexter les ve, ahora se veía más adulto y más serio que antes, si quieres mi alma, tendrás que ganármela.

-También tendrás que luchar conmigo.- Clarisse les ve.

La hija de Clarisse, una chica de 12 años con vestido veraniego hasta las rodillas, pomposo, de color azul marino con lunares blancos y un lazo azul marino en medio de su vestido, un delgado abrigo negro y unas balerinas negras se veía ante el tercer desconocido.

-No lastimaras a mis padres

Este se quita sus abrigos y batas y era….

-Clyde.-Hugo se sorprende.-Hija… corre Sam, yo te cubriré, es demasiado peligroso e inclusive para mí…

-Acepto el duelo de esta niña.-Lo dice antes de que escape.

Crea una barrera que le evita a Hugo interferir.

-Dios mío en que me metido…

-¡Hija!

Se veían a las otras 2 encapuchadas. Estaban contra Molly y Craig…

-Mi nombre es…- Decía la primera chica al desenmascararse, era una chica de piel blanca, pelo algo corto, liso y castaño oscuro, y ojos rojos, traía de ropa aparte de su pelo tomado en una coleta, camiseta manga larga blanca con rayas negras, jeans negros ajustados, zapatillas converse negras y un par de guantes sin dedos grises.- Brooke.

-Y yo me llamo…- Decía la segunda chica al enmascararse, era una chica de pelo largo y ondulado, de un castaño más claro, piel algo pálida, pecas en la nariz, ojos azules. Vestida de un chaleco celeste, debajo una camiseta blanca con encaje, falda corta de jeans, medias negras y zapatillas converse del mismo color que su chaleco.-Emma.

-Olvidamos decir nuestros apellidos, somos las últimas 2…. Donoven.- Las 2 se ríen, aunque sus ojos ahora cambiaron a negros.- Ahora acabaremos con ustedes con el poder de nuestros dragones.

Se mostraban al Dragón Arquidemonio (12* 10000/10000) y al Dragón Arcángel (12* 10000/10000)

Y como cartelera de final de capitulo estaba Samy contra Clyde

Continuara….

**3 duelos bastantes serios empezaran en el siguiente capitulo**

**Primero, Samy contra Clyde, ósea ya de por si podemos asegurar que lo jodido estará desde el primer turno, Clyde tiene jugadas que lo benefician en LP, mientras Samy al tener el Deck de Hugo la hace alguien muy ofensiva ¿Qué opinan de esta batalla?**

**Segundo, Dexter y Clarisse contra Topas y Rubí, este duelo es algo no tan serio ya que el nivel está demasiado equilibrado, aunque antes de hacer el capítulo (Tomando en cuenta de que no tengo planes para hacer el capítulo) creo que acabare haciendo a Dexter el MVP de este duelo sin importar el resultado XD**

**Tercero Molly y Craig contra Emma y Brooke estos 4 están muy parejos, descontando a los 2 dragones XD voy a tratar de hacer este combate interesante**

**Muy bien, ahora mencionare al efecto de cada Dragón**

**Dragón Arquidemonio, Nivel 12 Ataque 10000 Defensa 10000**

**Esta carta no puede ser destruida por batalla, esta carta no puede ser invocada al menos de que se sacrifiquen 3 monstruos de nivel 8 o mayor, una vez por turno, esta carta puede destruir una Carta Magica o Trampa de la mano y una del campo de tu oponente y se cumple ese efecto puedes decidir alguno de estos 2 efectos.**

**1-Regresas todas las cartas de la mano de tu oponente al Deck, roba el mismo número de cartas que las que regreso al Deck, declara un tipo de carta, tu oponente pierde 1000 puntos de vida por cada carta.**

**2.- Esta carta puede atacar 2 veces por fase de batalla pagando la mitad de sus puntos de vida**

**Dragón Arcángel, Nivel 12 Ataque 10000 Defensa 10000**

**Esta carta no puede ser destruida por efectos de cartas mágicas, trampas o de monstruos, esta carta no puede ser invocada al menos de que se sacrifiquen 3 cartas mágicas de tu campo, una vez por turno, esta carta puede destruir una Carta Magica o Trampa de la mano y una del campo de tu oponente y se cumple ese efecto puedes decidir alguno de estos 2 efectos**

**1.- Robas 5 cartas, tu oponente declara un tipo de carta, ganas 1000 puntos de vida por cada carta que declaro y este en tu mano, las antiguas cartas en la mano cuentan para activarse el efecto.**

**2.- Si el Dragón Arquidemonio y la carta Magica Llamado del Ángel caído están en el campo, todos los monstruos son obligados a atacar a cada una de estas cartas.**

**Ahora las preguntas .3.**

**¿Cuál es el duelo que les parecerá más interesante?**

**¿Quién opina que ganara cada batalla?**

**¿Cuál Dragón es más peligroso?**

**¿Ustedes se sorprendieron que ganaría el duelo los 3 chicos?**

**¿Qué opinan de la transformación de Fiona?**

**¿Cuál es el emperador actual más peligroso para ustedes?**

**¿Cuál piensan que morirá primero?**

**¿Cuál creen que aguante hasta el final?**

**¿Qué parejas esperas?**


	4. Clyde y la Neo-Triade Marcial

Inicio del Opening

-Quisiera ver tu sonrisa brillar.-Se veía a Christeen triste

-Pero lagrimas quieren llorar.-Se sueltan unas lágrimas y se ven a sus amigos.

Luego de esa imagen de sus amigos, se ven a los 7 emperadores del caos en sus formas humanas.

Y otra vez pasa otra imagen, eran Leaf, Vera, Dimitri, Adaiko, Pier, Ronda, y luego de un rayo se mostraron como encapuchados y apareció Dylec, salió otro rayo y aparecían en forma propia de emperadores del Caos.

-Con el pasar de tu tiempo.- Ronda era la nueva Rubí tras el numero 101

-Muchos soñadores dejan de soñar.- Dimitri era el nuevo Ámbar tras el numero 105

-Sin piedad como las promesas de ayer.- Vera era la nueva Topas tras el numero 106

-Como el pasado y la vida, el espacio y el tiempo.- Leaf era el nuevo Esmeralda tras el numero 104

-La esperanza, la luz, todo se volvió en oscuridad.- Pier era el nuevo Diamante tras el numero 103

-Esas oportunidades desaparecerán en el espacio.- Adaiko era el nuevo Zafiro tras el numero 102

-Pero nuevas oportunidades vendrán.- Se mostraba a Dylec como Amatista y con el numero 107 caminando y salían 5 sombras detrás de él.

-Y nuevas futuras esperanzas volaran.- Los antiguos miembros de la resistencia de los emperadores y los emperadores contra los nuevos.

-Y nuevas guerras aparecerán.- Se mostraban a las 2 hijas de Donoven contra Duke y Fiona y las 2 chicas traían a 2 Dragones, al Arquidemonio y el Arcángel

-Y la paz reinara.- Christeen se encontraba contra Clyde, el espíritu de Sao y Mikaela.

-Y las sonrisas volverán.

Fin del Opening.

Se ve a Samy asustada, frente a un poderoso villano.

-Mi turno.-Clyde roba las 5 cartas para iniciar su duelo.

Turno 1 Clyde (8000 LP)

-Coloco 5 cartas bocabajo.

-Acabo mi turno.

-¿Tan rápido?-Hugo piensa.-No es nada bueno.

-Bueno…

Turno 2 Samy (8000 LP)

-Robo.

-Activo Zero e Infinito, ahora ninguna carta que este entre estas 2 será retirada al menos por tus cartas, activo esta carta. Drenador de vida.- Tú pierdes 1000 puntos de vida por cada carta en tu mano. Y yo gano 1000 puntos de vida por cada carta que hay de diferencia.

-Esos son…. 6000 puntos de daño directo, y encima ¡Tú ganas 6000 puntos de vida!

Puntos de vida de Clyde 8000-14000

Puntos de vida de Samy 8000-2000

Samy salió volando muy herida y se electrocuto con la barrera.

Cayo al piso y Clyde se ponía su máscara y su capucha.

-Viste que intentar era inútil, activo arca de la destrucción, descarto todos los monstruos de mano a tu cementerio y gano puntos de vida equivalente a sus 3 ataques.

Puntos de vida de Clyde 14000-20000

-Activo duplicador vital, robas 10 cartas y yo duplico mis puntos de vida.

Puntos de vida de Clyde 20000-40000.

-Activo llamada del boxeo. Todos mis boxeadores de mi cementerio van a mi campo.

Aparecen, 3 boxeadores fuerza bruta (4* 2000/0)

-Ataquen.

-Activo el efecto secundario de Zero, puedo robar 3 cartas trampas de mi Deck a mi mano y pierdo la mitad de mis puntos por cada carta que no sea trampa de mi mano.

Clyde roba sus 3 cartas y las muestra.

-Puedo activarlas desde la mano. Escudos drenadores. Gano puntos de vida por tus 3 ataques.

-Oh no.

Puntos de vida de Clyde 40000-46000.

-Ves… Es imposible pelear contra un Dios

-Coloco 5 cartas bocabajo, descarto 2 cartas y acabo mi turno. (Mano: 6)

Turno 3 Clyde (46000 LP)

-Robo.

-Activo lluvia de sangre, el que tenga mayor cantidad de cartas en la mano recibe este efecto, devuelves la mitad de tus cartas al Deck y pierdes 300 puntos de vida por cada 1

Salía una esfera oscura dañando seriamente a Samy.

Puntos de vida de Samy 2000-1100

-Y yo robo esa cantidad de cartas

-Activo el efecto de Infinidad, todas las cartas de tu campo son destruidas y yo gano 1000 puntos de vida por cada 1.

Puntos de vida de Clyde 46000-51000

-Esta masacre no acaba, activo doble potencia, descarto las primeras 15 cartas de mi Deck al cementerio y mis puntos de vida son doblados.

Puntos de vida de Clyde 51000-102000

-Ahora sacrifico a tus 2 boxeadores para invocar al Golem de lava Arquidemonio (8* 3500/3500) Cada vez que acabe mi turno, pierdes 1000 puntos de vida mientras esta carta este en el campo.

-Estoy en problemas.-Samy ve lo que pasa.

-Activo el efecto de mis 3 emperadores de la destrucción.

Son traídos al campo.

Emperadores de la Destrucción Arquidemoniaca Desesperación Leaf, Odio Dimitri e Injusticia Pier (10* 4000/4000)

-Clyde…. Carajo no lo hagas.

-Aún tengo mi última carta en mi mano.

Era el sello del Oricalcos

-¡NO!

Todos los monstruos de Clyde ganan 500 de ataque.

-Acabo mi turno.

Era quemada Samy.

Puntos de Samy 1100-100

Turno 4 Samy (100 LP)

-R…r…

-No vale la pena. No lo lograras, activo el efecto de Dimitri, todas las cartas de tu Deck se van al cementerio y no robas este turno. Solo ve la diferencia.

-Activo agujero….

-Efecto de Pier, ningún monstruo de mi campo es destruido por cartas mágicas o trampas.

-Acabo mi turno

Turno 5. Clyde (100 LP)

-Robo.- Clyde ve su carta, robo una carta Magica.

-Activo mi carta Magica de campo, nube de oscuridad. Mis monstruos duplican su ataque y como el efecto de Pier anula su destrucción al final del turno.

El sello se rompe.

-¡ATAQUEN! Destruyan toda su vida.

Samy sale volando demasiado herida.

Puntos de vida de Samy 100-0

-Eres una inútil, tu alma no serviría de nada, nunca servirías como una emperatriz del caos.-Clyde desaparece.

Hugo corre a ver a su hija.

-¡HIJA!

-Padre…-Samy se desmaya.

Mientras tanto estaba el duelo de Vera y Ronda contra Dexter y Clarisse.

Turno 6 Rubí y Topas (5600 LP)

Rubí, traía su piel completamente roja, pelo rosado, capa, botas y guantes negros y un chaleco marrón, aparte de su protector

Vera traía una falda larga y un abrigo sin mangas cubriendo su armadura

-Robamos.

-Ahora activamos el efecto del Dragón del Juicio de Vera

-Pagando 1000 puntos de vida todo menos él es destruido.

Puntos de vida de Rubí y Topas

Mientras el dragón del Juicio (8* 3000/2500) destruye todos los Ciber Dragones de Dexter y los Pyro de Clarisse solo se veían explosiones.

-Acaben con ellos y destruyan sus almas.

El dragón estaba a punto de atacar.

Puntos de vida de Topas y de Clarisse. 2900

-Mueran.

Se escuchó una explosión y Hugo vio todo…

-No…

Dexter como emperador del caos recibió todo el impacto y se vuelve humano mientras sostenía a Clarisse.

Dexter cayó al piso.

-Dexter, no puedes rendirte.

Dexter se empezó a reír como loco

-¿Estaban tan estúpidas como para creer que perderíamos? Que idiotas. Active Waboku y negué todos los daños en este turno.

-Ahora acabamos nuestro turno.

-Nuestro plan está funcionando.

Turno 7 Dexter y Clarisse (2900 LP)

-Robamos.

-Activo Destrucción Cibermaquinaria, ¡Todos mis monstruos de mi Deck se van al cementerio, pago 100 puntos de vida por cada uno!

Dexter era electrocutado y se vuelve Topas con un aura oscura...

Puntos de vida de Topas y Clarisse 2900-600

-Ahora empieza la masacre. Activo Sobrecarga de fusión. Y retirando del juego mis 30 Maquinas puedo traer a mi Ciber Dragón Quimera Técnico (12*¿?/ ¿?), este monstruo gana 800 puntos de ataque y defensa por cada monstruo usado como material de fusión. (12* 24000/24000)

-Hijo de puta.

-Aun este dolor no acabara.-Dexter ya perdió la cordura.-Ustedes sufrirán un dolor intenso y que no se borrara de su cara.-Esto lo dijo de una manera seria.- Removedor de Limites, niego cartas mágicas y trampas que lo afecten, hasta el fin del turno su ataque es el doble y recibiré 24000 de daño cuando este turno acabe.. (Ciber Dragón 24000-48000)

-Activo cambio de arma. Nuestro dragón cambia a posición defensiva.

El dragón del juicio era destruido y las 2 salían volando

-Al menos nos resistimos este turno, lo traeremos al siguiente.- Rubí se pone optimista.

-Nunca dije que tendrían un próximo turno.

Vera y Ronda volvieron a sus formas normales.

-Sufran esto. Mi Dragón ataca otras 29 veces debido a su efecto, cada material de fusión es un ataque.

-¡QUÉ?! Estamos en problemas.

Vera y Ronda salieron volando

Puntos de vida de Ronda y Vera 4600-0.

Mientras Dexter se iba, su bata se volvía negra.

El duelo de Craig y Molly quedo en empate.

Puntos de vida de Craig 300-0

Puntos de vida de Emma 2000-0

Puntos de vida de Molly 4000-0

Puntos de vida de Brooke 4600-0

-¿P-por-por qué intentan destruirnos?-Craig ve a Emma

En ese momento aparecen Ámbar, Diamante y Esmeralda

-Váyanse ustedes.-Ámbar les ve

-Solo queremos saber él porque.

Esmeralda se mostraba en su forma humana.

-No…-Molly soltó lagrimas.-Porque…. Leaf.

En ese momento desaparecen los emperadores y las hijas de Donoven.

-Craig, me rindo.- Molly se va viendo a su hermano.

-Pero… ¡Porque te vas, es necesario saberlo!

-No vale la pena intentar matar a nuestros amigos solo con el fin de derrotar a Clyde.

Craig veía la nave de los emperadores.

Apareció un cuchillo atrás de él rasgándole el costado.

Era Zafiro, con una capa de color negro cubriéndole su cuerpo.

-¡Zafiro!-Craig les ve.- Shark, deja de hacer lo que haces.

-Yo no soy Shark, soy alguien más poderoso que ese chico tiburón.

Se revelaba que era Adaiko.

Craig trataba de conseguir algo para defenderse del cuchillo de Adaiko. Pero cayó, en ese momento Craig sabría que iba a morir pero algo apareció estorbándole el camino a Adaiko.

Era una de las hermanas de Vera… Con pantalones, camisa de ninja azul, era muy parecida a Rosa, la guerrera de la venganza del antiguo Deck de Leaf.

-Adaiko, ya cálmate. Yo sé que eres alguien reprimido por lo de tu derrota con Clyde.

-¡Cállate!-Adaiko les ve, la única manera de triunfar en esta vida es ser perfecto y ser invencible.

-No es así.

Adaiko prepara su disco.

Mientras tanto en la estructura en donde Clyde estaba.

Se veían 3 sombras atrás de él…

-Maestro.- Uno de los 3 mostraba una máscara de un demonio.- Queremos un duelo contra usted.

-Demonio… Belcebú…. Diosa, acepto su reto.- Clyde nunca les había mostrado nada de su cuerpo.

La única que había visto la cara de Clyde era Samy y era un chico con sed de sangre para ganar

-¡Duelo!

Se muestra la cartelera de Adaiko contra Cho y Craig más la segunda batalla de Clyde contra sus 3 aprendices.

**Continuara…**

**Lamento que haya tardado demasiado, he estado demasiado ocupado y este capítulo sea poco interesante, pero ahora habrá un duelo que se luzca todo lo que puedo hacer. *Rio feliz***

**Tuve varias cosas hoy y ahora veremos un pequeño duelo entre los 3 miembros de la Tríade Marcial Demonio, Belcebú y Diosa contra Clyde y Cho con Craig contra Adaiko.**

**Ahora las preguntas**

**¿Quién ganara esos 2 duelos?**

**¿Creen que Clyde pueda vencer a 3 miembros como lo son sus secuaces?**

**¿Cuál fue la impresión del duelo de Clyde contra Samy que Clyde gano con 102000 puntos de vida en 5 turnos?**

**¿Craig será por fin útil en este Fic?**

**¿Les gusta este Fic aunque tenga una trama un poco oscura por ahora?**

**¿Qué pasara con Dexter?**

**¿Podrán vencer a Zafiro?**

**¿Quiénes son los secuaces de Clyde?**

**¿Con quién les gustaría que se enfrentara Dylec como Amatista?**

**Christeen**

**Duke**

**Fiona**

**Las hermanas Donoven**

**Samy**

**Adiós .3.**


	5. Un mundo de maquinaria y el Hijo Donoven

Inicio del Opening

-Quisiera ver tu sonrisa brillar.-Se veía a Christeen triste

-Pero lagrimas quieren llorar.-Se sueltan unas lágrimas y se ven a sus amigos.

Luego de esa imagen de sus amigos, se ven a los 7 emperadores del caos en sus formas humanas.

Y otra vez pasa otra imagen, eran Leaf, Vera, Dimitri, Adaiko, Pier, Ronda, y luego de un rayo se mostraron como encapuchados y apareció Dylec, salió otro rayo y aparecían en forma propia de emperadores del Caos.

-Con el pasar de tu tiempo.- Ronda era la nueva Rubí tras el numero 101

-Muchos soñadores dejan de soñar.- Dimitri era el nuevo Ámbar tras el numero 105

-Sin piedad como las promesas de ayer.- Vera era la nueva Topas tras el numero 106

-Como el pasado y la vida, el espacio y el tiempo.- Leaf era el nuevo Esmeralda tras el numero 104

-La esperanza, la luz, todo se volvió en oscuridad.- Pier era el nuevo Diamante tras el numero 103

-Esas oportunidades desaparecerán en el espacio.- Adaiko era el nuevo Zafiro tras el numero 102

-Pero nuevas oportunidades vendrán.- Se mostraba a Dylec como Amatista y con el numero 107 caminando y salían 5 sombras detrás de él.

-Y nuevas futuras esperanzas volaran.- Los antiguos miembros de la resistencia de los emperadores y los emperadores contra los nuevos.

-Y nuevas guerras aparecerán.- Se mostraban a las 2 hijas de Donoven contra Duke y Fiona y las 2 chicas traían a 2 Dragones, al Arquidemonio y el Arcángel

-Y la paz reinara.- Christeen se encontraba contra Clyde, el espíritu de Sao y Mikaela.

-Y las sonrisas volverán.

Fin del Opening.

Se veía a Adaiko contra Craig y Cho.

Turno 1 Adaiko (8000 LP)

-Invoco a Cristal reflector (3* 0/0)

-No será nada bueno de él.- Craig le ve.

-Coloco 1 carta bocabajo y activo mi carta Llamado claro, puedo traer de mi Deck a mi Golem de cristal. (6* 2000/2000) Y cuando esta carta sea atacada pueden atacarme de nuevo directamente sin atacar al Cristal reflector, acabo mi turno. (Mano: 2)

Turno 2 Craig (8000 LP)

-Robo.-Craig ve su carta

Polimerización

-Activo polimerización para traer desde mi mano, fusionando a Truco Explosivo y a Avían a otro Heroe

Se creaba un aura morada en Craig.

-Poderoso guerrero justiciero, aparece. Heroe elemental Alado con llamas (7* 2100/1200) Activo mi carta Rascacielos. Ataca a su Golem de Cristal.

-Solo serán 100 puntos de daño.- Adaiko le ve.

-No es así, rascacielos le da en la fase de batalla a mis Héroes elementales 1000 puntos más (Alado: 2100-3100)

-¡No puede ser!

El Golem de Cristal era destruido.

Adaiko salía volando (LP 8000-6900)

-Activo el efecto de Alado, pierdes puntos de vida de acuerdo al daño recibido.

Adaiko ahora era quemado por Alado con llamas (LP 6900-4900)

-Ahora Alado de nuevo

-Adaiko otra vez salía volando. (LP 4900-2800)

-Coloco 1 carta bocabajo y eso es todo (Mano: 1)

-Gracias por todo.- Adaiko sonríe.- Ahora sufrirán.

Turno 3 Adaiko (2800 LP)

-Robo.- Adaiko ve su carta.

Otro Cristal reflector.

-Activo el efecto de mano de mi Cristal reflector, selecciono a un monstruo y solo puede ser destruido por batalla.

-Esto no es bueno.- Cho ve al monstruo.

-El daño que yo recibí durante el primer turno de los 2 le dio poder a mi Cristal (0-5200) Ahora ya que saben su efecto, puedo duplicar el daño que reciban o duplicar su ataque y elijo duplicar su ataque. (Cristal 5200-10400)

-Rayos.-Craig ve su carta bocabajo.

-Ataca a su Alado destrúyelo y pulverízalo.

Alado era destruido y Craig era lanzado a una pared. (8000-700)

-Acabo mi turno con una carta bocabajo. (Mano: 1)

Turno 4 Cho (8000 LP)

-Robo.- Vera ve su carta trampa.

Zona segura.

-Invoco a Ninja Drago. (4* 2700/0) y lo equipo con Arco brillante Ceal, activo Doble rango, mi monstruo duplica su ataque (2700-5400-4400) Acaba con esto Drago, esta carta no puede atacar en el siguiente turno en el que se invocó.

El ataque se lleva a cabo.

-Activo mi carta bocabajo, Nutriente Z

Adaiko sale volando (2800-6800-2400)

-Ahora cuando ataca mis cartas mágicas son destruidas y ataca de nuevo directamente. (4400-2700)

-Contrarresto con Espejismo destruido, puedo recibir la mitad del daño. (2700-1350)

Adaiko otra vez sale volando (2400-1050)

-Coloco 2 cartas bocabajo, acabo con esto (Mano: 1)

Turno 5 Adaiko (1050 LP)

-Robo, en este momento mi cristal gana poder, como 5750 puntos (Cristal 10400-16150) Activo el efecto de mi cristal. Ataca con el doble de daño (Cristal 16150-33000)

-Activo mis 2 cartas bocabajo, Corte ninja, Tú monstruo ganara 1000 puntos (33000-34000) Pero se le dividirá su ataque en la mitad (34000-17000-18000-9000) y pago 800 puntos de vida por cada efecto (Cho 8000-7200-6400)

Y luego se escuchó una gran explosión

Cho salía volando y cayó al piso rebotando 2 veces (LP 6400-100)

-Que tonta, ahora tú amigo está en problemas.

-Acabo mi turno con esto.

-Activo lluvia de oro.- Cho antes de caer inconsciente dice esto.- Roba 5 cartas Craig, son tus últimas cartas.

Craig ve su mazo. Cierra los ojos.

-Robo mis 5 cartas.

Se veían las 5 cartas de Craig

Puerta de Fusión

Heroe elemental Chispas

Heroe elemental Burbujas

Llamado del Heroe

Un Heroe emerge

Turno 6 Craig (700 LP)

Robo.- Roba su carta.

-Activo llamada de los condenados.- Revivió a Avían.-Activo Un Héroe emerge.- Truco explosivo emerge del cementerio.

-No puede ser bueno. Activo Fuerza de los elementos, no puedes atacar con monstruos invocados de manera especial.

-Activo mi carta bocabajo, Héroes caídos, ahora retiro 10 Héroes de mi Deck al cementerio.

-Activo Llamado del Heroe. Traigo de manera especial a Heroe elemental Filoso (2700-2200). Ahora de manera normal invoco al Rey Tigre Whagu (4* 1700/1400) Todo monstruo cuyo ataque inicial sea 1400 o menos es destruido.

-Me engaño.- Adaiko se sorprende cuando ve todos los monstruos de Craig son destruidos menos filoso

-Ataca

Adaiko sale volado (LP 1050-0)

Mientras tanto en la cama de Fiona

Estaba ella durmiendo mientras hacia un enorme frio nocturno, pues todo el ataque fue a las 7 de la tarde.

Pero algo la incomodaba, un escalofrió en su sueño, soñaba cuando se transformó en Diamante.

_Sueño de Fiona_

Fiona estaba caminando en ese sueño, por un camino oscuro cuando encuentra su forma como Diamante.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Fiona hablaba con Diamante.

-Yo soy tu…

-¿Yo?

-Soy tu oscuridad y esa que acabara con las que amas.

Luego Fiona vio como ella estaba ahora con sus ropas de rojas a azules luchando contra Christeen

-Ahora activo Último turno, ambos invocamos a un monstruo de nuestro Deck,

Ambas solo tenían menos de 5 cartas en su Deck.

-Robo estelar.- Christeen roba una carta

-Robo caótico.- Diamante roba una carta

-Fiona… Seguiré peleando por ti.

La oscuridad de Fiona la rodea.

-Tu elegirás si luchar por salvar a los que amas O para destruirlos.

También se veía un duelo entre Sam, Emma y ella contra Leaf

-Adelante Yubel la pesadilla máxima. (10* 0/0) Ahora cada monstruo contra el que pelee es destruido y perderán puntos de vida.

Las 3 se asustaron, pues sabían que podrían perder.

-Yubel, rayo supremo oscuro hacia su Rey Negro.

-Yo destruiré todo eso que amas.

La oscuridad que tiene Fiona sigue dominándola.

_Fin del sueño._

Se encontraba Kimi en la cama de su hija.

-Adivino, es Diamante.- Kimi ve a Fiona.

-Si…

-Me costó dominarla, pero la conseguí controlar al final. Aunque fue a un costo muy alto

Flashback.

Turno. 19 Pier (25 LP)

Se recordaba cuando ella peleo contra un Pier prácticamente a punto de morir.

-Poderoso dragón fugaz, desciende hacia la Tierra y derrota a tus enemigos. Shyncro nivel 12, Dragón Quazar fugaz (12* 4000/4000)

-Imposible…. Pero activo el efecto de mi Dragón de 5 cabezas lo hace inmune a monstruos que no sean de tipo luz.

-Quazar puede negar ese efecto y destruirlo. Quazar ataca.- Pier casi sin energía manda a Quazar al ataque.

Diamante sale volando. (LP 8000-4000)

-A-A-Ah-Aho-Ahora activo, él efe-efecto de Quazar.- Pier levanta su mano.- Puede atacar 2 veces o más dependiendo de los Shyncro no materiales

-No.

-Aho….-Pier cae al suelo.

-¡Pier!

Pier no se levantaba

-Maldito, no te rindas, estabas apunto de derrotarme….-Diamante suelta algunas lágrimas.- Dijiste que lograrías recuperarme…

-L…lo hice Kimi…-Pier soltaba una lagrima.- Te recupere…

-Pier….-Ella lo abraza fuertemente, no quería que muriera.

Sin embargo Pier dejo caer uno de sus brazos mientras le daba la carta de Quazar.

-Te…amo…-Dicho esto Levian Ville muere.

Pier…- Kimi llora.- ¡PIER!-Ella grita dolida mientras Funky le ve.

Fin del flashback

-Buenas noches hija.

Mientras tanto estaban Clyde y su Neo-Tríade parcial en su duelo.

Turno 43 Diosa (47300 LP)

-Robo.- Diosa ve su carta.-Invocamos entre los 3 a Kefka.

Se mostraba un poderoso e invencible ángel de 6 alas (11* 5000/4000)

-Si esta carta ataca directamente ganamos.-La tríade marcial ve a su maestro.- Ataca.

-Activo mi carta bocabajo Paloma oscura, pagando la mitad de mis puntos de vida (28000-14000) convierto ese ataque directo en uno para ustedes.-Clyde se agarraba la máscara.- Me decepcionan

Diosa, Demonio y Belcebú salen volando (LP 47300-0) (LP 83200-0) LP (25200-0)

Dexter estaba caminando a su casa cuando lo golpean con una piedra en la cabeza y lo secuestran.

De repente el despierta en una habitación oscura, con muchas espinas a su alrededor y se ve a él en esa habitación.

-¿Qué paso?-Dexter veía la habitación en la que estabas.

Una computadora suena.

-_ESTAS DENTRO DE UNA CIUDAD ABANDONADA Y TIENES QUE VENCER EN UN DUELO A LA MAQUINA, POR CADA HABITACION QUE PASES TIENES QUE ELEGIR ENTRE ESTAS 3 OPCIONES_

_A.-PAGAS 1000 PUNTOS DE VIDA PARA ENTRAR A UNA HABITACION_

_B.- REDUCES EL ATAQUE DE TUS MONSTRUOS DEPENDIENDO DE CUANTOS HAIGAN EN TU CAMPO_

_C.-DESTRUYES A TODOS TUS MONSTRUOS._

_TIENES 2 HORAS PARA SALIR DE ESTA CIUDAD, EN TUS TOBILLOS Y MUÑECAS TIENES UNOS ANILLOS QUE TE DARAN DESCARGAS ELECTRICAS EQUIVALANTE A LOS PUNTOS DE VIDA QUE PIERDAS, SI NO PASAS MUERES CON UNA DESCARGA DE 10 MIL VOLTEOS, ¿VIVIR O MORIR? ESA ES TU ELECCION_

_DUELO._

Dexter roba sus 5 cartas.

Turno 1 Dexter (8000 LP)

-Coloco 2 cartas bocabajo y activo la cura maestra de Dian Keto

Una enorme poción se derrama sobre Dexter (LP 8000-9000)

-Acabo mi turno y entro por la puerta. (Mano: 2)

La puerta se abre y Dexter recibe una descarga bastante potente. (LP 9000-8000)

Turno 2. Maquina (8000 LP)

Se crean 6 cartas en la máquina.

-_ACTIVO GRAN TORNADO, TODAS TUS CARTAS SON DEVUELTAS A TU MANO_.

-No puede ser.

-_INVOCO A UN DRILLAGO_ (4* 1600/1200) _ATACO DIRECTAMENTE._

El monstruo destruye una viga que quiebra el piso con Dexter haciendo que caiga mientras es electrocutado dolorosamente. (Puntos de vida de Dexter 8000-6400)

_-COLOCO 2 CARTAS, ACABO MI TURNO. (MANO: 2)_

Turno 3 Dexter. (6400 LP)

-Robo.

Ve su mano y le es interesante

-Puedo invocar a un Ciber Dragón Gemelo usando polimerización

Dexter se rodea de un aura morada

-Poderoso Dragón de 2 cabezas, en este mundo donde esta maquinaria gobierna todo, dominaras a este mundo cibernético, ¡INVOCACION DE FUSION! Nivel 8, Ciber Dragón Gemelo (8* 2800/2100)

El Drillago de la maquina es destruido y algunas cámaras de seguridad y habitaciones también.

_-ESO ESTABA EN MIS CALCULOS, SABIA QUE ME ATACARIAS (PUNTOS DE VIDA DE MAQUINA 8000-6800) ACTIVO SOBRECARGA DESTRUCTIVA. TODAS TUS MAQUINAS SON DESTRUIDAS._

-Encadeno ese efecto con Lanza prohibida. Mi monstruo perderá 700 ATK, pero será inmune a efectos hasta el final del turno. Coloco una carta bocabajo y acabo mi turno (Mano: 1)

Turno 4 Maquina (6800 LP)

Dexter paga 1000 LP por saltar de una ventana de un tercer piso a un puesto de frutas. (6400-5400)

-Tengo 1 hora y media para escapar.- Dexter se levanta y encuentra una carta con una A.

_-ACTIVO MI CARTA DE LA SANTIDAD, ROBO HASTA TENER 5 CARTAS. AHORA FUSIONO A MIS 3 CIBER DRAGONES PARA TRAER AL MAS PODEROSO DE LOS DRAGONES._

-No puede ser.

_-MAQUINA SUPREMA DE TODO EL MUNDO, PODEROSO DRAGON, DESINTEGRA A TUS ENEMIGOS. ¡INVOCACION DE FUSION! NIVEL 10, APARECE CIBER DRAGON FINAL (10* 4000/4000)_

-Debo vencer a mi propio Dragón.-Dexter ve.

_-ACABA CON EL CIBER DRAGON FINAL._

-Activo el efecto de Honesto de mi mano, mi monstruo ganara 4000 puntos de ataque si lo descarto. (CD Gemelo 2800-6800)

_-REMOVEDOR DE LÍMITES. AHORA MI MONSTRUO TIENE 8000 ATK ES INUTIL DEXTER Y CONTANDO CON QUE ACTIVARE ESTO, EL LLAMADO DE LA ANGUILA ELECTRICA, TU MONSTRUO PERDERA LA MITAD DE SU ATAQUE. (_CD Gemelo 6800-3400_)_

Dexter sale volando demasiado e inclusive entro a una casa abandonada.

Puntos de vida de Dexter 5400-800

Dexter se levanta después de 10 minutos pero muy herido.

-Gracias, ahora puedo activar esto, Compulsorio de rescate. Ahora tu monstruo entra a tu Extra Deck

_-ESTE JUEGO EVITARA QUE USES ESTA CARTA YA QUE NO PUEDES PAGAR 1000 PUNTOS DE VIDA. ASI QUE DESPIDETE DE TU ÚLTIMA CARTA_

-Me deshago de esta carta de acción, Llamado de la oscuridad, puedo robar cartas por cada 100 puntos de vida y robare 5. (Puntos de vida de Dexter 800-300) Este duelo no acabo y encima tu monstruo vuelve a tu extra Deck.

Dexter se logró eliminar a un poderoso Ciber Dragón

_-ESE INTENTO INUTIL DE BUSCAR ESPERANZA ES MUY ESTUPIDO DEXTER, RINDETE. COLOCARE 3 CARTAS BOCABAJO Y ESO SERA TODO. (MANO: 0)_

Turno 5 Dexter (300 LP)

-Es mi último turno si no hago algo.

El aura negra rodea a Dexter.

-Robo de la maldad.- Dexter puso una cara bastante aterradora.- Activo Reactor contrario, puedo revivir tantos monstruos de tipo máquina de mi cementerio como en el tuyo y si están todos los monstruos en mi campo al final del turno, pierdo 1000 puntos de vida por cada 1.

-Son 5 monstruos así que perderé 1000 puntos de vida al final de mi turno, sin embargo no se pueden activar cartas mágicas ni trampas en el campo, así como efectos de monstruos de mano. Invoco al Perro de metal (4* 1800/1000) y con esto acabo el duelo.

El aura de Dexter se vuelve morada

-Dragón que es una fortaleza, un gran destructor de reinos Ciber espaciales, aparece. ¡INVOCACION DE FUSION! Nivel 8, Dragón Fortaleza Quimera Técnico (8* 0/0) ¡ATACA!-Dexter lanzaba un puño.

_-TUS INTENTOS POR TRATAR DE DERROTARME CON UNA INVOCACION DE FUSION SIN POLIMERIZACION DEXTER SON INUTILES, NO HAY MANERA DE QUE ME VENZCAS CON UN MONSTRUO DE 0 PUNTOS DE ATAQUE._

La máquina potenciaba su poder.

-Activo su efecto especial, por cada monstruo que haya usado como material gana 1000 ATK (Poder 0-6000)

_-ERROR: MAQUINA DERROTADA, ABORTAR, ABORTAR, ABORTAR, PUNTOS DE VIDA DEL SIMULADOR DE DUELO DE ACCION SON REDUCIDOS A 0._

-¡AHORA!

La máquina explota en pedazos abriéndole la puerta de escape.

Ganador del duelo: Dexter.

Decía esto la máquina que declaraba resultados a Dexter

Mientras tanto Christeen estaba volviendo a su casa cuando veía algo demasiado extraño.

Estaba Dylec amenazando a un vaquero, al parecer este se negaba a hacerle caso a lo que el.

-¿Dime donde dejaste esa piedra?

-No te lo diré.

Dylec lanza hacia una pared a ese vagabundo y al voltear la ve.

-Creo que ya tengo a mi víctima.

Dylec acerca sus manos para crear una esfera morada. Y explota cubriéndolo.

-Ahora tú pagaras por entrometerte con el hijo de Clyde Donoven

Empezaba a salir la forma completa de Dylec.

Su cuerpo era gris, tenía su armadura. Y una capa morada. Botas y guantes morados, muchas amatistas moradas, tenía detalles negros en su armadura, su pelo se electrizo y cambio de rubio a blanco. Tenía marcas en los ojos en forma de un diamante largo, sus cuencas eran verdes y sus pupilas amarillas con 3 esferas negras, tenía 6 alas de fuego negro.

Christeen se asustó, pero se determinó al duelo.

El vaquero de hace rato le da un puñetazo a Dylec y pelea usando su disco de duelo como arma, era uno de primera generación y era muy antiguo. Casi obsoleto. Pero el al final dijo esto.

-Duelo.

-No sabes contra quien te enfrentas. Dylec salta y se coloca encima de un puente.- Acabare con tu alma.

-No tan rápido Amatista.- Esmeralda se acercaba.

-Leaf…-El vaquero lo reconoce.- Has dejado de ser quien eras antes imbécil.

-Los intente protegerlos a ustedes y herede mi Deck a Christeen y ustedes no lo valoran.

-Supongo que solo te podremos corregir por las malas.

Se mostraba la cartelera y era el vaquero que empujo Dylec contra él y Leaf, el disco de duelo mostraba que su Deck era de Hindranajes Ancestrales y Christeen con Eatos, el Espadachín silencioso y la Maga silenciosa.

**Continuara….**

**Oficial, debo dejar de hacer capitulos rapidísimo y lentísimo a la vez, porque estuvieron ustedes como una semana esperando el otro capítulo y en este me tarde aproximadamente 1 día en hacerlo XD Aunque creo que mi ritmo es así, por la mayor disponibilidad del tiempo (Y eso que siempre tengo tiempo LOL)**

**Ahora las preguntas**

**¿Qué opinan de la transformación de Dylec?**

**¿Podrá Christeen y el cosplayer de Dross vencer a Esmeralda y a Amatista?**

**¿Quieren que las hijas Donoven acaben separándose de su padre temporalmente?**

**¿Qué opinan esto de que Craig fue útil en el duelo (No es de Dios esto xD)?**

**¿Creen que debería mantener la jugada de Clyde de ganar puntos de vida por cualquier cosa?**

**¿Quién será el vaquero?**

**¿Qué opinan del duelo entre la Chica del Peinado raro y el Cosplayer de Dross contra El Hijo Donoven y Esmeralda?**

**¿Por qué Dylec se autodenomina el hijo Donoven?**

**¿Qué pasara con Dexter y su bata negra macho de machos?**

**Adiós .3.**


	6. La Heroina y el Vaquero

Inicio del Opening

-Quisiera ver tu sonrisa brillar.-Se veía a Christeen triste

-Pero lagrimas quieren llorar.-Se sueltan unas lágrimas y se ven a sus amigos.

Luego de esa imagen de sus amigos, se ven a los 7 emperadores del caos en sus formas humanas.

Y otra vez pasa otra imagen, eran Leaf, Vera, Dimitri, Adaiko, Pier, Ronda, y luego de un rayo se mostraron como encapuchados y apareció Dylec, salió otro rayo y aparecían en forma propia de emperadores del Caos.

-Con el pasar de tu tiempo.- Ronda era la nueva Rubí tras el numero 101

-Muchos soñadores dejan de soñar.- Dimitri era el nuevo Ámbar tras el numero 105

-Sin piedad como las promesas de ayer.- Vera era la nueva Topas tras el numero 106

-Como el pasado y la vida, el espacio y el tiempo.- Leaf era el nuevo Esmeralda tras el numero 104

-La esperanza, la luz, todo se volvió en oscuridad.- Pier era el nuevo Diamante tras el numero 103

-Esas oportunidades desaparecerán en el espacio.- Adaiko era el nuevo Zafiro tras el numero 102

-Pero nuevas oportunidades vendrán.- Se mostraba a Dylec como Amatista y con el numero 107 caminando y salían 5 sombras detrás de él.

-Y nuevas futuras esperanzas volaran.- Los antiguos miembros de la resistencia de los emperadores y los emperadores contra los nuevos.

-Y nuevas guerras aparecerán.- Se mostraban a las 2 hijas de Donoven contra Duke y Fiona y las 2 chicas traían a 2 Dragones, al Arquidemonio y el Arcángel

-Y la paz reinara.- Christeen se encontraba contra Clyde, el espíritu de Sao y Mikaela.

-Y las sonrisas volverán.

Fin del Opening.

Christeen veía al vaquero.

Turno 1. Vaquero (8000 LP)

-Coloco 2 cartas bocabajo e invoco al soldado de Hindranajes ancestrales (4* 1300/1300)

Aparece un castillo mientras el vaquero levanta un castillo gigante.

-El castillo de los Hindranajes ancestrales evitara que cualquier carta en su campo se active en nuestro turno.

-Interesante cuanto menos.- Amatista ve al vaquero.

-Acabo mi turno. (Mano: 1)

Turno 2. Esmeralda (8000 LP)

-Robo.

Se muestra la carta de Esmeralda.

Mago de la Cronomancia

-Activo las escalas pendulares 1 y 8.

Salían sus 2 monstruos cubiertos por 2 columnas azules

-Invocación Péndulo. Aparezcan. Hada del infortunio Frialdad (4* 1200/1200), Hada del infortunio Infierno (2* 400/400) y Hada del infortunio Maldad (5* 2000/2000) ¡Ataquen!

-Activo mi carta bocabajo fuerza del espejo.

-No soy estúpido activo el efecto de Frialdad, destruyo esa carta y si es trampa el daño que recibirás es duplicado de parte de ella.

El vaquero sale volando y su monstruo es destruido.

Puntos de vida del vaquero 8000-7300-6900-4500

-Coloco 1 carta bocabajo y acabo mi turno. (Mano: 0)

Turno 3. Christeen (8000 LP)

-Robo.- Christeen ve sus cartas.

-De seguro no tienes nada como para soportar estas 3 hadas.- Esmeralda le ve

-Activo la escala pendular 1 y la escala pendular 8.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- Esmeralda se sorprende.

-Péndulo que columpia mi alma, aparece ¡Invocación péndulo! Aparezcan mis bellas amigas. Hada de la fortuna Tierra (6* 2400/2400) y Hada de la fortuna Luz (1* 200/200) Invoco de manera normal a Hada de la fortuna Viento. Y con eso destruyo tus 3 cartas mágicas.

Las 3 cartas mágicas de Esmeralda son destruidas y Leaf vuelve a su forma humana.

-Hija de…

-Activo pasaje de tiempo, con eso incremento el nivel de Luz en 3(1*-4* 200-800/200-800) hasta que acabe su turno.

-Ataquen a sus monstruos.

Tierra lanzaba un potente rayo a oscuridad y una fisura volando a Leaf. (LP de Leaf 8000-7600)

-Activo el efecto de maldad, tú pierdes puntos de vida equivalente al ataque de tu monstruo.

Christeen era gravemente electrocutada. (LP de Christeen 8000-5600.)

Se notaban heridas en Christeen.

-Ataco con Luz, dime que se siente recibir daño de tu hada favorita.

Infierno era destruida y Leaf salió volando de nuevo (LP de Leaf 7600-7200)

-El efecto de Infierno, puedo colocar una carta de mi Deck pero tu monstruo ataca con ataque duplicado.

Leaf coloca una carta.

-Luz ataca de nuevo, pero ataca a Frialdad. (ATK 800-1600)

Leaf otra vez salió empujado, pero ahora con menos potencia. (Puntos de vida de Leaf 7200-6800)

-Acabo mi turno con esto, robo del santo. Robamos hasta tener cada uno 5 cartas.

-Me parece bien.-Leaf vuelve a ser Esmeralda.-Total, ustedes morirán.

Turno 4 Amatista (8000 LP)

-Robo.

Amatista empieza a reír.

-Es hora de que sufran. Incremento de Rango la Séptima.

-Eso significa...-El vaquero se sorprendió

-Así es.

Salía un dragón dorado de 3 cabezas. Amatista, veía como estaba el rodeado de un aura negra

-Poderoso Dios Dragón, ven aquí y aniquila a tus enemigos, ¡INVOCACION XYZ! aparece Numero Caótico 107 Dragón Neo Taquitonico de Ojos Galácticos. (R9 4500/3000)- Invoco a bebe dragón (3* 1200/700) Activo el efecto de C107, Sacrifico a 2 monstruos y puedo atacar 3 veces.

Se escuchaban 3 rayos.

-Tierra.-Christeen lloraba por su amiga y salía volando. (LP Christeen 5600-3500)

Se escuchaba el segundo rayo que destruye a Agua.

-¡AGUA!-Christeen sale volando de nuevo (LP Christeen 3500-200)

El tercer rayo salía a luz.

-Activo el efecto de Honesto mi Hada ganara 4500 puntos de ataque. (Luz 200-4700)

-Imposible.-Amatista sentía que parte de su cuerpo se fue con ver a su dragón destruido (LP Amatista 8000-7800)-M…Maldita bastarda ¡TE VOY A ELIMINAR OISTE!-Amatista se enojó pues perder un monstruo de 4500 ATK por uno de 200 no es fácil

-No me puedo creer que hayas destruido al Número caótico más poderoso del líder de mi hermano.- El vaquero se quita su sombrero.

Era Earth Vega.

-Coloco 2 cartas bocabajo, acabo mi turno (Mano: 0)

Turno 5 Earth (4500 LP)

-Robo. (Luz 2* 400/400)

-Activo Fortaleza de Hindranajes ancestrales y sacrifico esta carta para traer a mi monstruo más poderoso

Empezaba a salir un Golem de piedra gigante.

-Poderoso Golem, defiende a tus creadores y destruye al enemigo. ¡GOLEM DE HINDRANAJES ANCESTRALES! (8* 3000/2500)

-No puede ser…

-Y por el efecto de mi castillo no se pueden activar cartas mágicas y trampas suyas en nuestro turno

Amatista ahora si salía volando. (LP Amatista 7800-4800)

-Coloco 3 cartas y acabo mi turno (Mano: 0)

-Eres interesante hermano.- Esmeralda ve como pelean ellos 2.- ¡PERO MORIRAN!

Turno 6 Esmeralda. (6800 LP)

-Robo.

-Activo lluvia de la oscuridad. Puedo retirar a un monstruo del juego y puedo traer a ella.

Salía una poderosa guerrera alada.

-Guerrera de destrucción, poseedora de pesadillas, aparece.-El cielo se volvió rojo.

Jesse estaba viendo como Duke estaba jugando videojuegos, pero todo se volvió rojo.

-No me digan que esa es una….

Duke se percata de eso.

-Yo pensé que ya no existía eso.

Dexter venia caminando muy cansado cuando vio el cielo rojo.

-No puede ser, en serio sigue existiendo esa clase de invocación.

Todo se volvió blanco y volvió todo a la normalidad, solo que ahora llovía gotas rojas. Mientras Esmeralda se rodeaba de un aura azul

-¡INVOCACION DE RITUAL! Nivel 8, Pesadilla Maligna Dreadschyte Eatos. (8*2500/2000)

Activo el efecto de Oscuridad Eatos, si esta carta fue retirada del juego y la traigo al campo en modo de ataque. (8* 2500/2000)

-Activo mi carta bocabajo, oscuridad insaciable, puedo destruir a un monstruo en campo que su ataque sea de menos de 1000 y elijo a Luz.

El hada de Christeen era destruida.

-Ahora se te ocurrirá traer a Fuego para destruir a Oscuridad Eatos pues esta Pesadilla Maligna, puede anular los efectos solo por pagar 1000 LP.

Puntos de vida de Esmeralda 5800-4800

-Coloco 2 cartas bocabajo y es todo.

Turno 7 Christeen (200 LP)

De repente un aura dorada rodea a Christeen.

-Robo estelar (Este robo le permite al usuario robar cualquier magia de su Deck).

Fusión Milagrosa

-Activo mi invocación pendular. Con esto traigo 2 monstruos que son Avían (3* 1000/1000) y Rosa (4* 1600/1200)

-Coloco 2 cartas bocabajo. Ahora es mi turno de atacar.

Se creaban 7 esferas y se creaba un dragón mientras Christeen veía todo rodeada de un aura blanca.

-Poderoso dragón de los sueños, ven aquí y bendice a tus soñadores ¡INVOCACION SINCRONIZADA! Nivel 7, Dragón Hada Antiguo (7* 2100/3000)

-Imposible…-Earth le ve.- Ella pudo manejar una invocación sincronizada.

-Activo su efecto especial, puedo destruir una carta de campo.

-¡QUE!- Esmeralda, Amatista y Earth ven lo que paso.

El castillo era derrumbado y ahora estaba la calle de noche y lloviendo las gotas rojas de Dylec.

-Gano 1000 puntos de vida.

Christeen le llega un viento verde marino (LP Christeen 200-1200)

-Activo Fusión Milagrosa.

Avían y Hada de la Fortuna Viento se unieron en un ser Christeen era rodeada de un aura morada

-Padre heroico creador de los tornados, aparece y lucha contra los seres villanos que destruyen nuestro oxígeno. ¡INVOCACION DE FUSION! Nivel 8, Heroe Elemental Gran Tornado (8* 2800/2500)

-Activo el efecto de Oscuridad Eatos, todos los monstruos Eatos en el campo reciben un aumento de 1500 puntos. (Oscuridad Eatos 2500-4000) (Pesadilla Maligna Eatos 2500-4000)

-Activo el efecto de Gran tornado, puedo reducir el ataque de tus monstruos a la mitad.

Esmeralda se sorprendió pues sus monstruos ahora tenían 2000 ATK

-Ataquen amigos a Oscuridad Eatos

Esmeralda se volvía Leaf y salía volando.

Puntos de vida de Leaf 4800-4000

-Activo Súper Polimerización y ahora fusionando a Pesadilla Maligna puedo crear otro Heroe.

Empezaba a formarse un Heroe elemental nuevo.

-Guerrero de la Oscuridad Gentil, supera esta Luz de la Destrucción. ¡INVOCACION DE FUSION! Nivel 8, Heroe Elemental Escuridao (8* 2500/2000) Activo su efecto, por cada Heroe elemental en mi cementerio esta carta gana 100 ATK (Escuridao 2500-2600)

-Ataquen directamente.

Leaf sale volando. (Puntos de vida de Leaf 4000-1400)

-Activo el efecto de esta carta, Pago Justo, ambos tomamos la mitad del daño de tu próximo ataque y por mitad digo todos.

Leaf y Christeen salen volando (LP Leaf 1400-350) (LP Christeen 1200-150)

-Activo mi otra carta bocabajo. Liberación al más allá. Puedo seleccionar 1 monstruo en el campo, destruirlos y yo elijo quien recibe el daño ¡DUPLICADO DE CADA UNO! Y elijo al Heroe elemental para Earth.-Leaf se vuelve Esmeralda y lanza una mirada tétrica.- Perdiste, recibirás 5600 puntos de daño.

Earth sale volando.

-No puede ser…- El ve muy lento lo que pasó y cae. (Puntos de vida de Earth 4500-0)

-¡Earth!-Christeen se asustó pues el no reaccionaba y este se vuelve polvo de estrellas.

-Olvide decirte, quien pierda un duelo mientras nuestro golpe de gracia fue en nuestra forma de emperador del caos... Muere.- Amatista ve seriamente a Christeen.

Christeen no tenía otra opción.

-Activo Carta de la santidad. Robamos 5 cartas.

Christeen estaba ya insegura, pues no sabía qué hacer, ya creía que todo acabo pero 2 cartas de las 5 que robo brillaron.

-Activo incremento masivo de poder, puedo sacrificar a un monstruo de un nivel y traer otro del mismo nivel, también puedo retirar un monstruo de mi cementerio y elijo retirar 2.

Entonces 3 luces aparecen.

Eran los 3 antiguos amigos de Leaf, Espadachín silencioso nivel 7 (7* 2800/1000) Maga silenciosa nivel 8 (8* 3500/1000)

Y la mejor amiga de Leaf, Eatos (8* 2500/2000)

Se veían recuerdos de Leaf como él y esas 3 cartas le ayudaron de mucho.

Ahora Leaf estaba peleando contra ellos.

-La esperanza no se acaba Esmeralda y Amatista, el duelo aún sigue en pie.

Mientras tanto Duke estaba viendo el duelo de ellos 2 y aparece Clyde a lado de él con su máscara y su capucha.

-Duke Rhode Anderson….- Clyde le ve.- Reza todo lo que sepas porque Christeen pierda y que logre vencer a ellos 2 en sus formas humanas…

Duke se sorprendió y volteo su mirada para ver que era Clyde.

-Así es Duke, soy Clyde Donoven, ese villano que logro destruir una enfermedad que infecto casi todo el mundo

-Lo se Donoven… pero ¿Por qué me lo dices a mi Clyde?

-Por esto.

Clyde rodea a Duke y a él en un escenario más destruido donde se ve a Duke contra Clyde.

-¿Tendré que luchar contra ti verdad?

-No solo soy yo, 2 amigas que son realmente como si cualquiera de las 2 fueran tus novias pelearan en tu contra….-Clyde ve a Duke de manera seria y sigue mostrando la visión.

-Christeen Nexús…. Fiona Levian Wong…. Clyde….- Duke suelta unas lágrimas viendo a los 3.- Les reto a un duelo ustedes 3 contra mí solo, dejen a Brooke en paz. Sao, Dylec, Mikaela… llévense a Brooke lo más rápido posible… Debo conseguirles tiempo.- Esto último lo piensa Duke

Christeen estaba con un cambio de ropa anormal, tenía unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y un chaleco corto de color negro, de no ser por ese chaleco se notarían sus pechos y tenía una mirada tan sombría que literalmente

-Duke….- Brooke era llevada afuera de la puerta por los 3…- ¡DUKE!- Ella soltó lagrimas pensando en que él podría morir en esta batalla.

-¡DUELO!

Se mostraban los LP de los 4, 8000 cada 1

Duke busco a Clyde y vio asustado todo como si estuviera en shock.

Se veía la cartelera de los 3 monstruos de Leaf peleando contra él.

Continuara….

**Solo diré algo acerca de lo que hice, pinches invocaciones rituales son del diablo XD, bueno aquí les metí un épico spoiler a todos (Y por todos me refiero a Sakaki, Melanie, a todos los visitantes que no dejan reviews y a mí también me lo metí (Puta madre XD) por la escena de Clyde y Duke) ahora les dejare unas preguntas**

**¿Quién crees que deba ganar tras la última escena?**

**¿Qué opinan de la muerte de Earth?**

**¿Cuánto le dan por ahora al duelo?**

**¿Qué opinan sobre el futuro duelo entre Duke contra Fiona (Emperatriz del Caos) Clyde y Christeen (Poseída por la oscuridad) en un duelo de desventaja 3 contra 1?**

**¿Creen que lo que dijo Clyde tiene que ver con el cambio de personalidad de Dexter?**

**¿Quién creen que se merece ser el protagonista o la protagonista de la historia aunque se vea que por ahora es Christeen?**

**¿Consideran que exagere con la invocación de ritual? (Yo pienso que sí XDDD)**

**¿Qué consejos pueden darme para que esta historia siga con su trama oscura?**

**¿A qué se refería Christeen con Oscuridad Gentil y Luz de Destrucción?**


	7. La Heroina y el Vaquero parte 2

Inicio del Opening

-Quisiera ver tu sonrisa brillar.-Se veía a Christeen triste

-Pero lagrimas quieren llorar.-Se sueltan unas lágrimas y se ven a sus amigos.

Luego de esa imagen de sus amigos, se ven a los 7 emperadores del caos en sus formas humanas.

Y otra vez pasa otra imagen, eran Leaf, Vera, Dimitri, Adaiko, Pier, Ronda, y luego de un rayo se mostraron como encapuchados y apareció Dylec, salió otro rayo y aparecían en forma propia de emperadores del Caos.

-Con el pasar de tu tiempo.- Ronda era la nueva Rubí tras el numero 101

-Muchos soñadores dejan de soñar.- Dimitri era el nuevo Ámbar tras el numero 105

-Sin piedad como las promesas de ayer.- Vera era la nueva Topas tras el numero 106

-Como el pasado y la vida, el espacio y el tiempo.- Leaf era el nuevo Esmeralda tras el numero 104

-La esperanza, la luz, todo se volvió en oscuridad.- Pier era el nuevo Diamante tras el numero 103

-Esas oportunidades desaparecerán en el espacio.- Adaiko era el nuevo Zafiro tras el numero 102

-Pero nuevas oportunidades vendrán.- Se mostraba a Dylec como Amatista y con el numero 107 caminando y salían 5 sombras detrás de él.

-Y nuevas futuras esperanzas volaran.- Los antiguos miembros de la resistencia de los emperadores y los emperadores contra los nuevos.

-Y nuevas guerras aparecerán.- Se mostraban a las 2 hijas de Donoven contra Duke y Fiona y las 2 chicas traían a 2 Dragones, al Arquidemonio y el Arcángel

-Y la paz reinara.- Christeen se encontraba contra Clyde, el espíritu de Sao y Mikaela.

-Y las sonrisas volverán.

Fin del Opening.

Turno 8 Amatista (4800 LP)

-Robo.

Llamado Numeron.

-Activo mi carta Magica. Llamado Numeron, puedo pagar 1000 puntos de vida pero puedo revivir a un monstruo de mi cementerio.

Amatista cantaba victoria.

-Activo el efecto del espadachín silencioso, todas las cartas en el campo si son mágicas se le anulan sus efectos y son destruidas.

-¡QUE!

-Mi rayo de esperanza aún no se acaba.-Christeen ve sus 150 puntos de vida.

-Coloco una Esfera de luz. (4* 1000/1000) y 3 cartas bocabajo.

-Acabo mi turno. (Mano: 2)

Turno 9 Earth, Anulado

Turno 10 Esmeralda. (350 LP)

-Robo Caótico (Le permite robar una carta monstruo que sea.)

Honesto.

-Invoco por sacrificio a Eatos y a tu Espadachín silencioso al Golem de lava. (8* 3000/2500) Cada vez que inicie tu turno perderás 1000 LP. Ataca esfera de luz.

-¿Por qué ataca a un monstruo con 2000 ATK más que él? Debe ser una trampa, niego tu ataque.

-Contra-ataco con Ataque negado

El ataque se negó.

-Activo mi Carta Magica golpe de doble oportunidad, el ataque de mi monstruo es duplicado (ATK 1000-2000) y aumento su poder con Honesto (ATK 2000-5000)

Los otros 2 se sorprendieron.

El Golem explota y Christeen sale volando y se creó mucho polvo con la explosión

-Déjala.- Amatista se vuelve Dylec.- Esta muerta ya…

Pero no había perdido….

-Activo mi carta bocabajo…. Nutriente Z

Christeen se mostraba de pie activando esa carta.

-Si…recibo…un daño de 2000 puntos de daño o más…. gano 4000 LP y luego recibo el daño.

Christeen era rodeada de una poderosa aura verde recuperándole sus puntos de vida y luego sufría un grito de dolor por la explosión (LP Christeen 150-4150-2150)

-¡IMPOSIBLE, DEBIAS HABER MUERTO!-Leaf observa a Christeen que activa su última carta bocabajo.

-Coloco 2 cartas bocabajo y con esto es todo (Mano: 0)

Duke estaba corriendo a tratar de hacer que Christeen pierda pero se encuentra con su madre jalándole de la chamarra.

-¡PADRE DEJAME IR!

-No Duke es peligroso.

-¡PERO PADRE CHRISTEEN ESTA EN PELIGRO!

-Déjalo pasar señora.- Brooke se acercaba.- Los amigos deben protegerse, eso aprendí de que ustedes nunca lo hicieron.

Jesse solo vio a la chica y él va corriendo.

Turno 11 Christeen (2150 LP)

-Robo.

Drenador de almas

-Coloco una carta y ataca Golem de Hindranajes ancestrales a la esfera de luz.

-Activo el efecto de la esfera de luz. El daño que recibamos será dividido a la mitad pero ese daño tú y yo lo recibiremos.- Amatista le ve.

Amatista se vuelve Dylec y sale empujado a un coche. (LP Dylec 3800-2800)

Christeen sale volando (LP Christeen 2150-1150)

-Acaba con él. Maga silenciosa, poderoso relámpago mágico.

Se creaba una poderosa esfera de magia que brillo el mundo y convirtió por unos segundos esa oscuridad en luz.

-¡ATACA!

-Me vengare por mi maestro.- La maga lanza un rayo desde el cielo mientras Dylec se vuelve Amatista. (LP Amatista 2800-0)

-No….

Duke había llegado tarde pues Amatista había perdido.

Esmeralda aún seguía en pie a pesar de tener 350 LP.

-Activo esta carta. Drenador de almas.

La maga se dio cuenta de eso.

-Por favor Christeen no lo hagas.

De repente una esfera de Christeen se envolvió en ella. Y salió ella, Christeen como vio en su alucinación Duke.

-Pagando 700 puntos de vida y eliminando 2 monstruos de nivel 8 puedo traer un monstruo de nivel 8 de tu cementerio y yo pago 400 LP para atacarte.

Así que aparece Oscuridad Eatos. (8* 2500/2000)

Christeen era electrocutada (LP 1150-450)

-Ahora acabare con este duelo aquí y ahora.

Christeen se agarra el pecho lastimándose (450-50)

-¡CHRISTEEN!-Duke le grita provocando que ella lo viera mientras Pesadilla maligna Eatos carga su ataque.

-Duke… Ataca Pesadilla Maligna Eatos.- Se veía a Clyde con unos hilos controlando a Christeen.

Esmeralda se vuelve Leaf y sale volando (LP 350-0)

Amatista y Leaf se levantan con dificultad

Amatista se vuelve Dylec.

-Ya hemos conseguido lo que queríamos.

Empieza a brotar un potente viento.

La brisa golpeaba muy fuerte a todos.

-Christeen Nexús.- Leaf le ve a ella mientras se aleja con Dylec.- Nosotros nos veremos de nuevo…

Pasaron 3 semanas desde ese suceso

5 emperadores vieron que era el concurso de las 10 Espadas

Amatista estaba observando al líder, Zafiro Yuki

-Entrare a ese torneo.-Amatista se vuelve Dylec.- Mi edad es apta.

-Lo sabemos Dylec

-Yo te ayudare.- Emma entra.- Ese torneo es de 2 personas. Aparte, no encuentro a mi hermana.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde está Esmeralda y Diamante?

Se veía en un callejón extraño a Esmeralda y a Fiona amarrada.

-¡Fiona!

-¡Padre!

-Si quieres recuperar a tu hija debes vencerme a mí con tu esposa, lo hare justo, solo jugare con 4000 LP

-Leaf.-Kimi le ve.-Acepto el reto

-Yo igual.

-Yo ya no soy Leaf, ni mucho menos Chris, yo soy ahora Esmeralda, el cuarto emperador del Caos.

-¡DUELO!

LP Pier y Kimi 16000

LP Leaf 4000.

Turno 1 Leaf (4000 LP)

-Activo mi carta Magica de campo, Castillo de la Tortuga Esmeralda.- No pueden robar cartas y pagan ustedes 2000 puntos de vida por invocar una carta, su siguiente habilidad, no puedo recibir daño por cartas.

Esmeralda ríe.

-Leaf…

-Activo otra carta, Oscuridad inagotable. Puedo invocar 3 monstruos de mi Deck Extra de atributo oscuridad.

Ángel Caída Eatos (XYZ R*8 2500/2000)

Pesadilla Demoniaca Eatos (S *8 2500/2000)

Guerrera Malvada Eatos (F *8 2500/2000)

-Activo mi ritual Llamado de las pesadillas, retiro del juego un monstruo nivel 8 de atributo oscuridad e invoco a Pesadilla Maligna Dreadschyte Eatos (R *8 2500/2000)

-Y el monstruo que retiro era...-Pier ve a Leaf

-Exacto era Oscuridad Eatos.

-Ahora tiene 5 monstruos de 2500 de Ataque.

-Coloco 2 cartas bocabajo y acabo mi turno (Mano: 0)

Alguien escondido en una de las esquinas del callejo espía a Esmeralda, como si el supiera de algo.

Turno 2 Pier y Kimi (16000 LP)

-Antes de que piensen en un milagro activo el efecto de Guerrera Malvada Eatos, no pueden activar cartas mágicas ni trampas.

-Leaf reacciona. Kimi y yo somos tus amigos.- Pier le dice.

-Amigos…. Yo no conozco esa mentira.

-Activo mi carta bocabajo número 1, destrucción suprema, cada nivel de cartas en campo y mano son multiplicados por 1000 y cada uno pierde puntos de vida.

-Ósea.- El encapuchado lo ve y se quita la mascara

Era Leaf, pero en su forma humana.

-Sabía que eran unos imbéciles, tanto que conseguí que mi robot consiguiera 3 almas.

-¿Robot?-Kimi preguntaba.- Leaf… ¿Qué te paso?

-Lo que me paso es que descubrí que los sentimientos como la amistad, amor y felicidad no existen, los amigos y los recuerdos son errores que debo eliminar, mi misión es eliminar toda la esperanza de este mundo, por eso elimine a 2 de mis mejores amigos e inclusive a un señuelo mío.

-¡Leaf!

-Fin del juego…-Leaf se pone la máscara mientras los puntos de vida de los 3 son reducidos a 0

Leaf agarraba las 3 esferas, pero 2 de ellas se fueron al cuerpo de Fiona, volviéndose Diamante.

-Madre, padre.

Se veían los espíritus de ellos 2, y luego sonó algo filoso dentro de ella.

Era el disco de duelo de Leaf clavado sobre Fiona…

Luego de atravesarle su disco en el abdomen de ella y ver a Fiona caída la vio, pensando que estaba muerta….

-La familia es un problema de este mundo.

Leaf decía esto mientras se iba caminando en una niebla oscura.

-Madre… Padre… Les….Falle.

Fiona no se podía levantar

-¿Necesitas una mano?

Fiona la iba a dar cuando vio quien era.

Era Clyde Donoven, la chica no sabía qué hacer, si apoyarlo o dejarse morir…

-Lo siento papá… mamá…

Fiona le da la mano a Clyde, señal de que ella ahora sería su aliada…

Luego de eso a Fiona le empezó a convertir su ropa en un traje negro, en unos guantes negros y un Disco de Duelo como el de él.

-Solo tendrás una simple misión Fiona, debes eliminar a Leaf.- Mientras Fiona se levantaba como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Claro que si amo…

Se veía como Fiona y Clyde se daban la mano en señal de alianza.

En el hospital se estaban curando las heridas de Samy, que fue bastante dañada por el duelo con Clyde.

Su madre estaba viéndola bastante preocupada ya que su ritmo cardiaco era más bajo de lo habitual…

Acto seguido se patea una puerta derribándose.

Era Dexter Slaught viendo de una manera bastante fría a Samy.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Slaught?

-Solo quiero advertirte unas cosas de esa niña.

-Adelante, ya tengo suficiente con que hayas dañado mucho a Vera y a Ronda

-Ellas ahora son nuestras enemigas mortales.

-Ellas son nuestras.

-Él le pone el dedo en la boca y le hace un sonido haciendo que se calle.

-Tu hija debe cambiar de estilo de duelo, ella será una incompetente para los XYZ, ella debe descubrir su estilo de duelo, porque si sigue así, no durara mucho…

Se ve una visión en la que ellas usan XYZ contra un dragón de 3 cabezas

Samy sale volando con sus puntos de vida en 0.

-Dexter…-Samy se levanta.- Enséñame la invocación por medio de…

Se mostraba la cartelera

Continuara….

**CHAN-CHAN-CHAN… Ahora que por fin pude acabar el cap. Les explicare las causas del porque no acabe antes.**

**1.- Tengo pesadillas que no me permiten pensar e inclusive me estoy aislando de los demás.**

**2.- He estado teniendo algún que otro dolor en el corazón.**

**3.- Me dieron en la torre en la Ban-List (Porque a mí y no a los Shadoll)**

**4.- Tengo exámenes hasta el 9.**

**Y ahora las preguntas **

**¿Quién piensan que puede alcanzar a ser el antagonista principal, si Leaf o Clyde?**

**¿Cuál será el estilo de Samy, Fusión, Sincronía o Ritual?**

**¿Te pareció excesiva la muerte de Pier y Kimi?**

**¿Qué opinan de la futura batalla de Duke vs Fiona, Christeen y Clyde?**

**¿Qué opinan de Leaf como villano?**

**¿Ahora que Fiona y Christeen serán malas, de dónde diablos sacare otros 2 protas femeninos? xD**

**Adios .3.**


	8. Dos caras, Leaf vs Chris

Inicio del Opening

-Quisiera ver tu sonrisa brillar.-Se veía a Christeen triste

-Pero lagrimas quieren llorar.-Se sueltan unas lágrimas y se ven a sus amigos.

Luego de esa imagen de sus amigos, se ven a los 7 emperadores del caos en sus formas humanas.

Y otra vez pasa otra imagen, eran Leaf, Vera, Dimitri, Adaiko, Pier, Ronda, y luego de un rayo se mostraron como encapuchados y apareció Dylec, salió otro rayo y aparecían en forma propia de emperadores del Caos.

-Con el pasar de tu tiempo.- Ronda era la nueva Rubí tras el numero 101

-Muchos soñadores dejan de soñar.- Dimitri era el nuevo Ámbar tras el numero 105

-Sin piedad como las promesas de ayer.- Vera era la nueva Topas tras el numero 106

-Como el pasado y la vida, el espacio y el tiempo.- Leaf era el nuevo Esmeralda tras el numero 104

-La esperanza, la luz, todo se volvió en oscuridad.- Pier era el nuevo Diamante tras el numero 103

-Esas oportunidades desaparecerán en el espacio.- Adaiko era el nuevo Zafiro tras el numero 102

-Pero nuevas oportunidades vendrán.- Se mostraba a Dylec como Amatista y con el numero 107 caminando y salían 5 sombras detrás de él.

-Y nuevas futuras esperanzas volaran.- Los antiguos miembros de la resistencia de los emperadores y los emperadores contra los nuevos.

-Y nuevas guerras aparecerán.- Se mostraban a las 2 hijas de Donoven contra Duke y Fiona y las 2 chicas traían a 2 Dragones, al Arquidemonio y el Arcángel

-Y la paz reinara.- Christeen se encontraba contra Clyde, el espíritu de Sao y Mikaela.

-Y las sonrisas volverán.

Fin del Opening.

Se veía el cuarto principal del ARCA de la Divinidad de Clyde

Clyde estaba en la parte principal de ese cuarto con el Líder de los emperadores.

-Señor, no quiero acabar con él, es mi mejor amigo.

-Lo siento Ámbar, pero tendrás que hacerlo.

-Leaf es alguien que pasó por mucho y no lo dejare, él es mi amigo.

-¿En serio piensas eso de él?-Clyde ve de manera seria a Dimitri.- El mato a Pier y a Kimi.

-Lo sé, pero debemos recapacitarlo.

Mientras tanto se veía a Leaf contra varios soldados de Clyde.

Los soldados salían volando poco a poco mientras sus puntos de vida salían en 0.

-Esos inútiles intentos de esperanza no servirán.

-Leaf…

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Tamina.-Tamina se mostraba con sus ropas, pero al igual que Dexter estas eran negras.

-Mitavi…-Leaf se ríe.-La falsa portadora del Imperio Esmeralda.

-Leaf…. No hay manera de detenerte.

Tamina le ve de manera seria mientras que Leaf dominado por la locura le mira como si nada.

-Si quieres verme como logro destruiré sus esperanzas, no habrá nada que me detenga.

Leaf empieza a reír como loco.

-Supongo que te detendré…

Tamina prepara su disco de duelo contra Leaf

-¡DUELO!

Turno 1. Leaf (8000 LP)

-Activo el Castillo Tortuga Esmeralda y luego activo mi ritual del llamado de la pesadilla.

-Ahora sé lo que harás.- Tamina responde a Leaf.

-Exacto.

Oscuridad Eatos y Pesadilla Maligna Dreadschyte Eatos aparecían.

-Acabo mi turno con una carta bocabajo (Mano: 1).

Turno 2. Tamina (8000 LP)

-Activo antes de robar mi Castillo Tortuga Esmeralda.

-¡NO!

El castillo de Leaf era destruido.

-Ahora ambos ganamos 8000 LP y robamos 2 cartas.

Ambos eran rodeados de un aura verde. (LP Leaf 8000-16000) (LP Tamina 8000-16000)

-Activo la bruja de la rosa negra. (4* 1700/1200) y activo su habilidad especial, mientras no controle cartas cuando esta carta sea invocada puedo robar una carta y si es monstruo la conservo.

Tamina roba una carta.

-El dragón de la rosa azul y ahora activo esto.

Tamina activa una carta Magica.

-Doble invocación.

-Invoco al Dragón de la rosa azul. (4* 1600/1200)

Se veían al dragón y a la bruja.

-Que mal. El Dragón de la Rosa negra es de nivel 7.

El aura de Mitavi es blanca.

-Sincronizo a mis monstruos. Poderoso dragón demoniaco aniquila a tus enemigos ¡INVOCACION SINCRONIZADA! Aparece, nivel 8, Bezzle, Dragón Diabólico. (8* 3000/2500)

-¡Oh no!-Leaf se sorprende.

-Leaf… nunca cambiaste desde que fuiste malo y ahora tu maldad será tu destrucción, ataca Bezzle.

-Activo Cilindros mágicos.- Leaf le devolvía la mirada.- Ahora tu recibirás ese daño.

Tamina sale volando. (16000-13000)

Leaf empieza a reír.

-Dime... ¿Qué se siente recibir una cucharada de tu propia medicina?

Tamina se vuelve Esmeralda

-Activo el efecto de Bezzle.

-¿Cuál es su efecto?

-Si recibo daño que involucre a esta carta gana el daño que recibí.

-Maldición.

Bezzle es rodeado de un aura negra (ATK 3000-6000)

-Acabo mi turno con unas 2 cartas bocabajo. (Mano: 3)

Tamina y Leaf se ven serios.

A su vez se veía como un tipo encapuchado estaba contra algunos soldados de Clyde.

Estos salieron vencidos y se convirtieron en cartas

-Así que saliste a la luz.- Vera ve al tipo desconocido.

-Supongo que ahora soy yo contra todo el mundo.

-No importas lo que hagas, esa corporación que creo a tus clones malvados.

-Lo sé, emplee mucho tiempo para reparar mi disco de duelo. Tuve que crear un nuevo mazo.

-Ha, de seguro es porque perdiste ese duelo tan importante.

-Al menos yo te patee el trasero a ti y a tus hermanas.

Vera tras esto se enfada y prepara su disco de duelo contra el encapuchado.

-No estoy de humor como para matar emperadores, total 2 de ustedes han muerto….

El encapuchado mostro su cara.

Pero nadie sabía quién era.

Se veía a Leaf bastante gracioso contra Tamina

Turno 9 Tamina (2850 LP)

-Robo.

-Activo intercambio de nombre, ahora Bezzle (ATK: 24500) cambiara de nombre a Numerronius Numerosa y activo mi carta bocabajo, tornado Numeron.

Todas las cartas de Leaf ya sean mágicas o trampa son destruidas.

-Ahora ataca directamente a ese Guerrero Necro maligno Brillante (S 11* 2900/3400)

-Activo Mentiroso desde mi mano, cuando un monstruo tipo oscuridad es objeto de un ataque, puedo devolverle al usuario ese ataque, negar el efecto de un monstruo y ganar el ataque del monstruo antes de que fuese negado su efecto, aparte el monstruo puede atacar tantas veces como robe cartas que tengan tipo luz u oscuridad, mis cartas mágicas y trampa son retiradas del juego y pago 1000 LP al final de mi turno por cada carta.

-¡No!

-Contrataco con otro efecto.- Leaf muestra su Guerrero.- Este puede dejar en 0 de ataque a un monstruo y mi monstruo gana ese ataque hasta el final del turno

Bezzle es debilitado (24500-0)

Guerrero Necro maligno empieza a brillar (2900-5900-30400)

-30….304….30400.-Tamina ve todo como si ya sabía lo que pasaba.

Leaf empieza a robar cartas hasta que le sale un monstruo tipo agua.

Robo 26 cartas de las cuales 7 son mágicas y 3 trampas.

-Acaba con ella. ¡Rayo de la desesperación!

Bezzle era destruido y toda la cuadra en la que estaba Tamina también desapareció siendo solo cenizas.

Tamina salía volando (2950-0)

Tamina se encontraba bastante herida en el cráter que creo Leaf

-Lo…siento chicos…

Tamina se volvía en una esfera muriendo y siendo absorbida por Leaf.

Al día siguiente en la escuela de los chicos, Duke era el único de su grupo que vino tras el incidente.

Se veía como él estaba dormido en el salón, pues ni sus maestros estaban.

-Hey Duke.- Samy lo despierta viéndolo.- ¿Dónde están Christeen y Fiona?

-De Fiona no tengo idea. Pero creo que se dónde está Christeen

-¿Sabes dónde está?

-Ella ahora es un experimento de mi padre, Levian y Nexús.- Brooke aparece

Duke recuerda lo que paso.

"_Flashback"_

_Duke estaba viendo como Christeen vencía en ese duelo a Amatista._

_Amatista salía volando mientras sus LP quedaron en 0_

_Luego de eso el aura que rodeaba a Christeen se volvió negra._

_Ella ahora jugaba de manera cruel sin importarle que lastimase a Leaf, o a ella_

_El trataba de alcanzarla, corría para tratar de evitar que derrotase a Leaf_

_Esmeralda salió volando (LP 150-0)_

_-¡CHRISTEEN!-Duke la atrapa._

_-Lo siento…_

_Ella era rodeada de energía oscura y despareció todo de ella menos su Deck, era lo único de ella que conservo Duke._

"_Fin del Flashback"_

-No puedo transportarte a ella porque mi padre se quedó con mis Arquidemonios y me dio otro Deck

-Que mal…

Mientras tanto en un estadio de boxeo se encontraba un boxeador de una altura similar a Rhode contra Hugo. Este traía un short verde y toallas azules, pelo rubio alzado mientras salía golpeado por Hugo en el asalto 9.

-7…8…9….10… K.O-El réferi decía mientras a un no tan herido Rocket.

Entonces en la calle él se enfureció de como perdió contra alguien más pequeño que él.

-¡MALDICION! No le puedo ganar a alguien tan pequeño, encima arruino mi racha, y para acabar perdí mi título.- Necesito más fuerza.

Fue ahí cuando una energía oscura lo rodeo, era Demonio tomando su cuerpo.

-Ahora eres fuerte.- Demonio piensa mientras se tele transporta a Clyde.

Luego pasa la estructura de Clyde donde se veían que 2 velas, una verde y una azul se apagaron

-Maestro…-Demonio llega a ver a Clyde observando esas velas.

-Hay un cazador de emperadores, tomo el cuerpo de un Leaf falso que era Esmeralda, su aura no me permitía ver a través de él.

-Eso significa que 2 han muerto.

-Exacto, Esmeralda perdió su alma pero era un impostor y Diamante con su mujer.

-Sin embargo.- Aparece Christeen.-Conseguimos rescatar a su hija y volverla en una de nuestras sirvientas.

Clyde ve la ventana pensando en Duke y luego sale una visión de él.

"_Visión de Clyde"_

_Turno 16 Clyde (1900 LP)_

_-Robo…- La única carta de Clyde en su mano y la única en el campo_

_Clyde observa detenidamente su carta._

_-Activo mi carta Magica. Carga de Alma, al pagar 1000 LP_

_Se vieron a Christeen (200 LP) y a Fiona (50 LP) vencidas, no se podían levantar._

_-Puedo revivir a un monstruo (1900-900 LP)_

_Se creaba una esfera gigante._

_-Poderosa deidad del cielo, vuela con tus alas y destierra de este mundo gobernado por mí a esta alma que se burla de mi presencia. ¡INVOCACION DIVINA!_

_-No puede ser… será un Dios Egipcio_

_-¡APARECE DRAGON ALADO DE RA! (10* 0/0)_

_Estaba uno de los 3 Dioses Egipcios ante Duke, era el Dragón Alado de Ra._

"_Fin de la visión"_

_Empezó a llover_

-Al final lo venceré.- Clyde ve de manera seria.

Se veía a Leaf sobre un edificio. Invocando a C103 y a C104

-Acabare con este planeta.

-No harás nada impostor.

Se veía a otra persona en otro edifico, era el enmascarado que se encontró con Vera solo que con otra ropa.

Esta ropa era unos pantalones negros, un abrigo negro, botas negras y un disco de duelo en forma de alas de hada.

-Otra vez nos vemos.

El tipo se quitaba su capucha y se mostraba que tenía un antifaz en forma de un águila negra en los ojos.

-Te quitare esa falsa identidad Dark Leaf.

El tipo se quita su máscara.

-Leaf…-Dark Leaf se ve al mismo tiempo que Leaf a este.

-Yo ya no soy Leaf, yo ya soy Chris.

-Supongo que vienes a derrotarme.

-No…. Vengo a destruirte.- Los ojos de Chris se vuelven amarillos.

-Supongo que será un duelo…

-Así será…

-¡DUELO!

Turno 1 Chris (8000 LP)

-Inicio yo.

-Adelante.

Se veía a Chris actuar de una manera seria.

-Activo llamado del Sueño, puedo retirar un monstruo de mi Deck al cementerio e invocar a un monstruo llamado Sueño Bendito Eatos.

Se abría un portal dorado

-Poderosa guerrera de Sueños aparece…. ¡INVOCACION RITUAL! Aparece nivel 8 Sueño Benevolente Eatos (8* 2500/2000) Ahora activo su efecto es que puedo invocar a tu campo a Pesadilla Maligna Eatos con sus efectos negados.

-¿Por qué haces eso?-Leaf se pregunta

-Porque colocare 2 cartas bocabajo. (Mano: 1)

Se ve la cartelera de Leaf contra Chris, y Pesadilla Maligna Eatos contra Sueño Bendito Eatos

**Continuara….**

**Bueno aquí acaba el episodio y si se preguntaban era esto.**

**1.- Tenia pesadillas sobre mis sentimientos negativos y eso me inspiro a seguir la historia entre Leaf contra Chris (Leaf), así dejando una rivalidad entre ellos, ahora poniendo la rivalidad de Clyde contra los protas, probablemente le cambie el Opening.**

**2.- Lo del corazón era que si me dolía de verdad, no era por sentimientos ni nada así.**

**3.- Ahora que mis preocupaciones principales se fueron (Matemáticas, Química y Para escolares, si soy malísimo en los deportes) puedo apurarme en el Fic**

**4.- Los nuevos OC serán incluidos en los próximos capitulos**

**Y ahora las preguntas**

**¿Dónde estarán los emperadores antiguos?**

**¿Siguen creyendo que Duke sobrevivirá contra Clyde?**

**¿Quién sería el rival adecuado para Samy, Brooke y Duke?**

**¿Cuál creen que sea la razón por la que Chris se alejó de todos por 15 años?**

**¿Quién creen que estarán en el torneo de las 10 espadas como 2 vs 2?**

**¿Cuál será el resultado del duelo entre Leaf vs Chris?**


	9. Dos caras, Leaf vs Chris parte 2

Inicio del Opening

-Quisiera ver tu sonrisa brillar.-Se veía a Christeen triste

-Pero lagrimas quieren llorar.-Se sueltan unas lágrimas y se ven a sus amigos.

Luego de esa imagen de sus amigos, se ven a los 7 emperadores del caos en sus formas humanas.

Y otra vez pasa otra imagen, eran Leaf, Vera, Dimitri, Adaiko, Pier, Ronda, y luego de un rayo se mostraron como encapuchados y apareció Dylec, salió otro rayo y aparecían en forma propia de emperadores del Caos.

-Con el pasar de tu tiempo.- Ronda era la nueva Rubí tras el numero 101

-Muchos soñadores dejan de soñar.- Dimitri era el nuevo Ámbar tras el numero 105

-Sin piedad como las promesas de ayer.- Vera era la nueva Topas tras el numero 106

-Como el pasado y la vida, el espacio y el tiempo.- Leaf era el nuevo Esmeralda tras el numero 104

-La esperanza, la luz, todo se volvió en oscuridad.- Pier era el nuevo Diamante tras el numero 103

-Esas oportunidades desaparecerán en el espacio.- Adaiko era el nuevo Zafiro tras el numero 102

-Pero nuevas oportunidades vendrán.- Se mostraba a Dylec como Amatista y con el numero 107 caminando y salían 5 sombras detrás de él.

-Y nuevas futuras esperanzas volaran.- Los antiguos miembros de la resistencia de los emperadores y los emperadores contra los nuevos.

-Y nuevas guerras aparecerán.- Se mostraban a las 2 hijas de Donoven contra Duke y Fiona y las 2 chicas traían a 2 Dragones, al Arquidemonio y el Arcángel

-Y la paz reinara.- Christeen se encontraba contra Clyde, el espíritu de Sao y Mikaela.

-Y las sonrisas volverán.

Fin del Opening.

Se veían a Leaf y a Chris serios

LP de Leaf 8000

LP de Chris 8000

Turno 2. Leaf (8000 LP)

-Robo.-Leaf roba una carta.

-En este momento activo una carta trampa. Robo de la fortuna, puedo robar una carta, pero si no es de tipo Hada pierdo 1400 LP y tú robas una carta pero la puedo activar.

Chris roba una carta

-Si embargo no es una Hada.

Chris es electrocutado (LP 8000-6600)

-Ahora veras el poder de mis Demonios.-Leaf ve a Chris.

-Ahora activo la carta Magica que robe, Prohibición, puedo activarla y elegir una carta, si tú de casualidad tienes esa carta no la puedes activar.

-Eso significa.

-Elijo Castillo Tortuga, Esmeralda, ahora tu táctica es inútil.

-Maldito seas Chris. Ahora activo una carta Magica, Red de demonios, puedo retirar 2 Demonios de mi mazo al cementerio y traer a un monstruo de mi Extra Deck

Se crea un portal oscuro, una nube negra aparece y sale una figura.

Esta figura era Eatos, rodeada de un líquido pegajoso negro y 2 alas negras aparecían, rodeándola de todo menos su cara.

-Nube de desesperación, destructora de esperanza, todo el sueño que este ¡Aniquílalo! ¡INVOCACION XYZ! Aparece, Rango 8, Desesperación Eatos (R8 2500/2000) Activo su efecto especial, gano 2 unidades XYZ cada turno y por cada unidad gano 1000 LP

Desesperación Eatos gana 2 unidades XYZ.

-Ahora yo ganare 2000 LP

Leaf era rodeado de una oscuridad. (LP 8000-10000)

-Activo el efecto de Desesperación Eatos, ahora mis monstruos se duplicaran su ataque al retirar una unidad XYZ, pero al haber usado sus 2 unidades XYZ cuadruplico su poder

Pesadilla y Desesperación se volvieron más poderosas (ATK cada una 2500-10000)

Leaf ahora puso una cara tétrica.

-Activo su segundo efecto especial, puedo negar todos los efectos de cartas mágicas y trampas en el campo.

-Encadeno tu efecto con esta trampa, llamado de la luz, el efecto de esta carta no es negado y todo efecto de descarte será enviado al Deck y robamos una carta por ese efecto y todos tus monstruos batallan.

-¿Te querías matar? Yo te hare ese favor.

Se veían 2 estelas acercarse a Sueño Bendito y explotan en ella.

-Yo gano….-Leaf se iba.

-Aun no.

Se veía a Chris sin mano.

-La carta que regrese era Honesto, por eso mi Sueño Bendito gano 10000 ATK

-No….

-Ahora tú recibes tu sacrificio.

Sueño bendito le da un golpe a Leaf en el estómago. (LP 10000-5000)

-Maldito…. Coloco 3 cartas bocabajo. Acabo mi turno…. (Mano: 2)

Mientras tanto en el entrenamiento de Samy.

Se veía a Duke y a Brooke viendo a Samy en un duelo contra Dexter.

-Ahora Ciber Dragón Quimera Sobrecargada atacara 17 veces. (800x17=13600) Activando un Mega morfo, duplicara su ataque (13600-27200).

-Oh no.- Duke ve a Samy.

-Activo esto Vinculo de poder, mi Dragón duplicara su ataque pero yo sufriré daño al final de mi turno (27200-54400)

-No crees que ya es suficiente.-Duke ve a Dexter

-Debo llegar a mis limites.- Dexter se agarra el corazón como si se estuviera lastimando.- Activo el efecto de mi carta Magica Removedor de límites, ¡ATACA CON TUS 108800 PUNTOS DE ATAQUE!

-No tan rápido Dexter, activo mi carta Magica Arte de la Magia. Con esto.- Samy ve a Dexter.- Todo daño que recibamos ambos será de 0.

-Así que por esto mis puntos de vida están a salvo.

-Pero tu monstruo no.

-No puede ser posible.

-Acabo mi turno….

Turno 13 Samy (2300 LP)

-Robo.

Se veía una carta azul brillando.

-Invoco de manera ritual usando mi magia ritual, Magia de Vida a mi espiritualista de la fortuna Inferno, Frio y Brillo para crear de una manera especial junto con Tornado, Sombra y Naturaleza de mi mano.

Se volvieron esferas y salieron volando.

-Aquí viene el ritual

-Poderosa maga del tiempo, controladora del espacio

2+2+2+2+2+2

-Magia suprema del arcoíris, señora de la vida ¡INVOCACION RITUAL!

Se veía a una mujer hermosa de color azul con 6 alas de distinto color.

-Aparece, Nivel 12, Maga de la vida (R 12* 4000/4000)

-Imposible, 4000 puntos de ataque. Activo mi carta trampa llamado de los condenados con esto revivo a Ciber Dragón Final (F 10* 4000/4000)

-Ataca.

Explota el Dragón de Dexter.

-Activo la habilidad de mi Maga de la Vida, no puede ser destruida por batalla o efectos de cartas mágicas, trampas y de monstruos cuyo nivel sea de 10 o menor.

-Y vuelvo a atacar de nuevo.

Dexter sale volando. (LP Dexter 3900-0)

Samy estaba cansada y va corriendo a ver a Dexter.

-¿Estas bien?

-Claro que si.- Dexter ríe mientras se agarra el corazón.

Una sombra los estaba viendo sin que se dieran cuenta.

-Sabía que él no era responsable de su hija….

Devuelta al duelo de Leaf vs Chris

Ambos se concentraban seriamente en qué hacer.

Turno 3 Chris (6600 LP)

-Robo.

-Activo sellador de demonios. Todos tus monstruos en la mano y mazo son sellados y no los puedes traer al campo por el resto del duelo a menos que sean de tipo Demonio.-Leaf se reía por lo que dijo.- Y para cumplir ese requisito, todas esas cartas son enviadas al cementerio.

Muchas de las cartas de Chris se convirtieron en piedra y se fueron al cementerio.

-Maldición. Me has limitado muchas de mis jugadas pero no he perdido. Tengo 2 cartas en mi mano y 1 bocabajo sin contar prohibición.

-¿Cómo lograras eso?

-Fácil, la carta que robe es esta ¡INCREMENTO DE RANGO LA SEPTIMA!

-¡¿Cómo tienes un número 10x?!

-Exacto y es este, poderosa princesa del frio aparece y con tu ventisca se la más poderosa, ¡INVOCACION XYZ! Rango 5 ¡NUMERO CAOTICO 103 RAGNAINFINIDAD! (XYZ R5 2800/2400)

Se veía a Ragna infinidad en el edificio de Chris

-Esta era la carta de Pier antes de que lo mataras.

Luego se volvió a ver la mirada fría de Chris las miradas que intercambiaban él y Leaf lo decían todo, se querían eliminar el uno al otro.

-Activo ahora la habilidad especial de Niña Eatos desde mi cementerio (4* 1250/1000) puedo retirar a cuantos Guardianes tenga y puedo tratar de hacer invocaciones, ya sean XYZ, Fusión o Sincronizada y hare las 3 y pago 700 puntos de vida por cada monstruo usado.

-Vamos a ver que tanto arriesgaras por vencerme.-Leaf le ve sonriendo y creyéndose superior a él.

-Pago 1400 puntos de vida para invocar por fusión fusionando a Tryce y a Kay'Est. Aparece nivel 9 ¡Guardián Sirena!(F 9* 2900/2800)

Chris se agarraba el corazón lastimándose (LP Chris 6600-5900-5200)

-Pago otros 1400 puntos de vida para invocar por medio de una Invocación Sincronizada usando a mi Cantante Eatos, la adolescente (1* 0/0) y a Guardián Angelical (7* 2500/2000) para traer a Majestuosidad Eatos (S 8* 2500/2000) Aparece nivel 8 ¡Majestuosidad Eatos!

Chris no se podía mantener de pie. (5200-4500-3800)

-Activo anillo explosivo.- Leaf se ve triunfante, puedo destruir a todos tus monstruos y perderás 300 puntos de vida por cada uno.

Chris salía casi cayéndose del edificio (LP Chris 3800-3400-3000-2600)

-Y ambos perderemos puntos de vida equivalente al ataque del monstruo más débil de tu campo.

Chris soporto una fuerte explosión que lo lanzo a otro edificio. (LP Chris 2600-100)

-Ahora yo ganare puntos de vida en equivalente al ataque de todos tus monstruos. (LP Leaf 5000-7800-10700-13200-15700)-Leaf empieza a reír.- Activo lluvia voltaica, por cada monstruo de Extra Deck destruido en este turno pierdes 1000 puntos de vida.

Chris salió electrocutado (LP Chris 100-0)

-Lo ves Chris, has perdido, eres un inútil.

-El duelo….-Chris se ve rendido.- No ha acabado….-Con mucha dificultad y algunas heridas en el cuerpo levanto una carta bocabajo.- Alma unida, puedo invocar un monstruo sin importar el costo de invocación.

Aparecía un monstruo de Chris, era demasiado parecido a Eatos, pero una versión zombi y le salió una guadaña. Era Dreadschyte (8* 2500/2000)

-Esta carta nos unió y ahora con 27 monstruos en el cementerio de ambos, su poder subirá a 16000 puntos (Dreadschyte 2500-16000).-Chris ríe.- Y mientras este monstruo este en el campo el duelo no acaba. Activo el efecto de mi retirado Guardián Angelical, puedo colocar un monstruo tipo hada en el tope de mi Deck.

Un hada de la fortuna de Chris regreso a su Deck.

-Activo el efecto de robo de la fortuna.

Chris robo su carta, era Hada de la fortuna Hikari (1* 0/0)

-Activo el efecto especial de Robo de la fortuna, puedo robar una carta, declara un tipo de carta, Magica o trampa, si no es la que dice la descarto pero destruyo una carta en cualquier campo y si es la agrego a mi mano.

Chris salta a su edificio original mientras robo su carta.

-¿Cual carta dices que fue?

-Magica.

Chris ve su carta.

-Tienes razón.

-Ahora Dreadschyte ataca.

Leaf se asustó.

-Carta bocabajo Ataque negado.

-Magia rápida de mano, Doble o nada, puedo duplicar un ataque si fue negado. (Dreadschyte 16000-32000)

-Magia rápida. Poción azul, ganare 600 puntos de vida. Y encadeno con Mitad o nada, ahora mis puntos de vida serán 600 más y el ataque de tu monstruo solo será 16000

Leaf era cortado por la mitad pero se regenero (LP Leaf 15700-16300-300)

-Veo que lograste sobrevivir un turno. Al destruir Robo de la Fortuna puedo robar la primera carta de mi mazo y si es magia o trampa colocarla y si es monstruo ataco de nuevo con el monstruo que robe y sus efectos de invocación negados.

-Invoco a un Guardián.

-¡No me jodas Chris, tienes otro Demonio!

-Así es invoco a Guardián Baou en modo de ataque

-No….

-Ahora aunque su ataque sea reducido a la mitad puede acabar contigo sin problemas (2* 800/500 800-400)

Leaf sale volando (LP Leaf 300-0)

Los monstruos de Chris desaparecían

-Has peleado con tus propios demonios a tu lado Chris, pero este mal está empezando, los 7 emperadores han vuelto y no evitaras que sea un Dios.-Leaf desaparecía riendo.

-Pues yo estaré esperándote Leaf….

Chris salto del edificio con una mochila cohete que eran en realidad alas.

Samy escribía un diario en su cuarto luego de su entrenamiento

-Querido Diario, hoy el 13 de octubre del año 2032 paso un mes de los sucesos, Christeen y Fiona volvieron a esta escuela, pero las actitudes de ellas cambiaron, no ha habido ningún ataque a la escuela en estos días, mi padre se volvió en el campeón mundial de Boxeo y tras mucho discutir conmigo, me dejo que aprendiera a usar con ayuda de mis amigas Brooke y Emma la invocación Ritual, mi maestra Elma me dio unas 10 cartas que me ayudaron a entrar al gran torneo de las 10 espadas ¡Clasifique de 10000 personas! Duke y las hermanas Donoven lo hicieron y han hecho un torneo de categoría infantil de 16 personas y uno de categoría adulta y la final la deciden los infantiles contra los adultos, de todo el país fuimos escogidos, también debo tener cuidado con Dylec y posiblemente de Christeen y Fiona, más aun de los emperadores que lleguen a la final. Mi padre entro al torneo y mi maestro Dexter también entro, los mejores 8 de ahí entraran en la categoría mundial. Adiós Diario.

**Continuara….**

**A partir de aquí me voy a tardar por unos problemas y curiosamente el combate de Leaf vs Chris se me hizo bastante corto, porque lo acabe en 3 turnos, a propósito, la carta que uso Chris para sobrevivir el duelo con 0 LP si existe, pero si la carta o el monstruo eran destruidos Leaf ganaba.**

**Ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Quién creen que gane el torneo infantil de todos los chicos?**

**¿Quiénes creen que entraran al torneo adulto y quien ganara ese torneo?**

**Confirmados: Hugo Rocket-Dexter Slaught**

**No entrara al torneo: Clyde Donoven**

**A propósito, la persona que adivine 8 de los 16 que entraran de la categoría adulta puede meter 2 OC adultos suyos y 2 infantiles, entre esos 8 no pueden ser mencionados Dexter ni Hugo (Jaque mate ¬-¬)**

**Bueno adiós**


	10. La Tempestad parte 1

Bienvenidos hijos míos.- Se veían 5 cartas en la mano de Clyde.- La carta destacada de hoy es esta.-Las 4 no elegidas son quemadas.

Se muestra una carta de fusión con un dragón gris

Tempestad del Coraje Eatos

Shyncro nivel 8

1 monstruo Eatos cantante + 2 o más monstruos no cantantes

Esta carta puede atacar 3 veces durante la fase de batalla, si esta carta ataca a un monstruo en modo de defensa, el oponente pierde puntos de vida equivalentes al ataque actual de Tempestad del Coraje Eatos, no puedes activar cartas mágicas ni de trampa que hagan daño a los LP de tu adversario mientras esta carta este activa

Inicio de Opening.

-3-Se veía a Samy con su disco preparándose con la Maga de la Vida

-2-Se veía a Brooke con su disco de duelo y con un Dragón de 2 cabezas

-1-Se veía a Emma con su disco de duelo y una versión más poderosa de los 3 Caballeros Oscuros

-¡Duelo!-Duke se encontraba contra 2 Emperatrices del Caos usando a Guardián Eatos.

Se veía una ciudad flotante. Era el ARCA de la divinidad.

-Las oportunidades aparecen.- Se veía a Clyde sentado en su trono y atrás de él aparecen los espíritus de toda su familia menos sus hijas y Carly.

-Los problemas también.- Apunta unos misiles que ven siguiendo a un encapuchado y se revela que era Chris.

-Los demonios van a causar problemas.- Leaf creaba 3 bestias gigantes.

-Pero lo podremos resolver con nuestras esperanzas.- Chris lanzaba todas sus versiones de Guardianes.

-¿Amigos?-Se veía a Christeen ahora con un Deck de monstruos hechos de basura en el cual se encontraba un gigantesco Golem de desechos

-¿Enemigos?-Se veía a Fiona con un disco de duelo distinto al de muchos con sus reyes y reinas blancos y negros.

-Pues nosotros aún estamos juntos.- Se mostraban a los emperadores que estaban vivos unos contra otros.

-Y aunque algunos de nosotros ya no estemos.-Se veían al espíritu de Pier, Tamina y Kimi con Duke y a Leaf con las chicas.

-Pues nuestros problemas los resolveremos.- Se veían a las 3 formas humanas de la Tríade Marcial y luego a un encapuchado cerca de Hugo.

-Y juntos triunfaremos.-Se veía a Duke creando un portal dorado y usando a los monstruos claves de las chicas y de Chris.

Fin del Opening.

Luego de un mes llego la competencia con el anuncio en la escuela y ven Duke, Emma, Samy y Brooke el anuncio.

-¡Esto es una broma, el torneo es por parejas!-Emma los ve.

-Bueno, esta obvio de que ustedes 2 estarán juntas.- Samy abraza el brazo de Duke mientras Brooke se pone algo irritable.

-¿Y tú tienes derecho a elegirlo porque si?-Brooke le ve

-Pues yo creo que si.- Samy ríe mientras.

-Saben y si porque no simplemente me quedo con él.-Samy sigue riendo mientras ve de manera desafiante a Brooke.

-No tienes derecho aun así, él tiene que dar su opinión.-Brooke les ve.

-Yo…esto…-Duke iba a hablar cuando Emma le dice que guarde silencio si no quiere empeorar las cosas

-Saben.- Emma habla con ellas.- Hagan un duelo, la que gane se queda con Duke y si empatan yo seré su pareja.-Emma les ve.

-Bueno si tu insistes.-Ambas se ven.- ¡DUELO!

Mientras pasaba el duelo se ve a los 5 emperadores que veían vivos con 2 velas y 2 colgantes

-Tenemos el poder de los auténticos colgantes de Esmeralda y Diamante, y debemos conseguir los demás antes de que Leaf o Chris lo consigan.-Dylec les ve.

-Está claro que se puede conseguir eso.-Dimitri continua.- Conozco la ubicación de Onice, Dexter y Clarisse, la cosa es encontrar a Taylor y a Claws.

-Quizás nosotras podamos ayudarles.

Christeen y Fiona aparecen con un nuevo atuendo, bueno; Fiona no cambio mucho, solo que toda la parte roja que tenia de roja desapareció y ahora es negra y Christeen fue la que si cambio de atuendo, ella ahora viste un chaleco corto de color negro, su pelo con mechones desapareció y ahora tiene un pelo corto hasta la nuca de color negro, y al igual que Leaf, se formó una capa oscura en forma de antifaz rodeando sus ojos, unos jeans negros y unos zapatos negros.

Mientras tanto en el duelo de Samy contra Brooke.

Turno 4 Samy (6700 LP) Mano: 4

-Robo.

-Ahora harás a tu maga de la vida.

-No es así, activo Arte de ritual avanzada, por liberar a un monstruo tipo normal de cierto nivel, en mi caso serían 8.

Se ve a Samy retirando una carta mientras es rodeada de un aura azul

-Ahora aparece. Poderoso rey de un plano superior. ¡INVOCACION RITUAL! Aparece nivel 8, Shinato Rey del plano superior. (R 8* 3300/2800) Ahora ataca a su monstruo en defensa.

-Dragón Arquidemonio.

El dragón explotaba.

-Ahora perderás puntos de vida equivalente a su ataque.

Puntos de vida de Brooke: 8800

Ataque del dragón: 10000

-Ahora he ganado.

-¿Estas segura de eso?-Esa pregunta de Brooke asusto a Samy.- Activo Fusión de Luz Oscura, 2 dragones separados son poderosos pero unidos son invencibles.

Salía un poderoso dragón gigantesco.

Demonio estaba caminando hacia la sala de Clyde cuando por la ventana se ve al dragón gris que invoco Brooke.

-No puede ser.

Mientras tanto en el duelo

-Por favor, poderoso dragón capaz de hacer temblar a un ángel y a un diablo aparece… Pulveriza a tus enemigos ¡INVOCACION DE FUSION! Aparece nivel 12, Dragón Arcángel Demoniaco (F 12* 10000/10000)

-Ataca a su monstruo. ¡RELAMPAGO DE LA DESTRUCCION!

Se salió de control el ataque y saco a volar por el rayo a todos.

Samy por su parte salió estrellándose a una pared. (Puntos de vida de Samy 6700-0)

-Ganadora del encuentro Brooke.

Mientras tanto se encontraba a Chris viendo un bosque mientras avanzaba en rumbo a este

-Ese libro debía estar por aquí.

-No está aquí.

Se mostraba a una mujer vestida de blanco en chaqueta y pantalones, camisa negra y botas negras, tenía el pelo rubio corto y a su lado estaba Clarisse…

-Leaf venimos a pararte.

-Yo no soy el Leaf que ustedes conocían, no fui aquel que hizo todo ese desastre.

-No te creemos ya Leaf, venimos aquí a eliminarte antes que los emperadores.-Clarisse le ve.- Yo creía en ti, pero ahora ya no.

-No fui yo el culpable de la muerte de Kimi y Pier.-Chris gruñe viendo como Clarisse no le creía ya.-Tampoco es mi culpa que tu hija sea tan tonta como para atreverse a haber peleado contra Clyde

-Eso habrá que verlo.- La rubia saca su pistola y Chris corre mientras evita los disparos.

De repente encuentra un libro verde y manchado.

-Este es el libro.- Lo levanta y sigue corriendo mientras trata de evitar, pero estas le están pisando los talones.

Chris no tuvo otra opción más que saltar por la ventana aun siendo un edificio abandonado en un bosque, se estrelló contra unos arbustos y mientras ellas bajaban el corría buscando algo

Corrió lo más lejos que pudo pero llego a un lago a parar y lo encontraron.

Él se quedó parado y sus ojos brillaron de un color amarillo.

-Las que intenten detenerme se arrepentirán, batalla real 2 vs 1 ahora.

-Yo, Sherry Leville pagare por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano y a mi sobrina.

-Y yo estaré contigo.-Clarisse prepara su disco de duelo.

-¡DUELO!

Se veía a Chris con 8000 LP y a las chicas con 8000 LP

Turno 1 Chris. (8000 LP)

-Inicio yo, invoco a Eatos Eagleheart. (1* 100/100) Ahora activo su efecto, puedo equiparle 3 cartas desde mi mazo y las barajeo cuando acabe mi turno. Selecciono a Vara del Silencio Kay'Est, Hacha gravitatoria Graarl y Daga de la mariposa Elma (Poder de Eagleheart 100/100 – 900/600) Activo doble invocación e invoco a Guardián Kay'Est (4* 1000/1800) y Activo otra carta llamada Alto Ataque y cambio a Kay'Est a defensa y como esta carta es la única en mi mano invoco a Guardián Graarl (5* 2500/1000)

-¿Qué harás?

-Esto, puedo robar una carta por cada monstruo con el mismo nombre de las cartas equipadas por Eagleheart, en pocas palabras robo 2 cartas.

-Activo Fusión de Guardianes y retirando del juego a Graarl y a Kay'Est puedo fusionarlos y traer otro Guardián.

Se creaba una especie de un hibrido humano tiburón/dinosaurio en el agua

-Guardián del mar y de la tierra aparece. ¡INVOCACION DE FUSION! Nivel 9, Guardián Anfibio (9* 2800/2600)

-Coloco 1 carta bocabajo y acabo el turno (Mano: 0)

Turno 2. Sherry (8000 LP) (1)

-Robo.

-Activo conteo final. Por pagar 2000 puntos de vida, tendrás 20 turnos para vencer a las 2 o pierdes. (LP Sherry 8000-6000)

-Eso lo sé.

-Bueno pues activo golpe de Zombor que me permite invocar a Zombor desde el Deck. (8* 3000/3000) esta carta puede atacar directamente y gano LP equivalente al daño que recibiste.

Chris sale volando (LP 8000-5000) Y Sherry se cura (LP 6000-9000)

-Coloco 1 carta bocabajo y acabo mi turno (Mano 3)

Turno 3. Clarisse (8000 LP) (2)

-Mi turno, robo.

-Descarto 3 cohetes volcánicos y por cada uno pierdes 800 LP

Chris es quemado (LP 5000-2600)

-Ahora invoco de manera especial a Vaporizador volcánico. (6* 2400/2000) puedo destruirlo y pierdes puntos de vida equivalente a su ataque.

Chris otra vez salió volando (LP 2600-200)

-Ahora Zombor ataca y acaba este duelo.

-M…mierda….

-Hora de que esto acabe…. Adiós Chris…

-Activo el efecto de Guardián Anfibio puedo reducir a la mitad el ataque de un monstruo y redirigirlo a cualquiera en mi campo.

Poder de Zombor 3000-1500

Poder de Anfibio: 2800

El monstruo explota y Clarisse sale empujada unos centímetros. (LP Clarisse 8000-6700)

-Activo mi carta bocabajo, ganamos puntos de vida equivalente al monstruo destruido (LP Sherry 9000-1200) (LP Clarisse 6700-9700) Activo poción curativa, selecciono a alguien, gana 300 puntos de vida por turno, ahora debes vencer a 2 rivales con 10000 puntos de vida o más. (LP Clarisse 9700-10000)

-Activo mi carta bocabajo, Orbe explosivo. Debes destruir estos 3 orbes al final de tu turno, pero por cada uno pierdes 1000 LP, si no lo haces pierdes el duelo. Acabo mi turno (Mano: 1)

Turno 4 Chris (200 LP) (3)

-Robo.-Chris empieza a pensar.- Esto no es bueno, 200 LP con 3 monstruos que debo vencer, 2 rivales que tienen LP por encima de los 10000

Se veía a Sherry con sus 12000 LP y a Clarisse con 10000 LP

-Y estoy en unas condiciones de mierda, y no solo eso, tengo un límite de 20 turnos y estoy en mi turno 3, pero bueno. Ahora invoco a Bebe Eatos. (2* 500/500) Ahora hare una sincronización de nivel 8.

-¿Cómo lo harás?-Sherry lo ve.- Ningún monstruo hará que tu nivel sea 8

-Con esto, llamado de los guardianes. Graarl aparece de nuevo.

Entonces los 3 monstruos de Chris se elevaban al cielo.

5+2+1=8

-Poderosa guerrera del cielo, con tus alas y tu velocidad triunfaras contra los que se opongan al que debes proteger. ¡INVOCACION POR SINCRONIA! Aparece, nivel 8, Tempestad del Coraje Eatos. (8* 2500/2000)

-No me voy a rendir, ahora activo el primer efecto de Tempestad Eatos, puede atacar 3 veces en la fase de batalla.

Las 3 esferas son destruidas.

-Ahora perderás por las esferas.-Clarisse le ve

Se veían los 3 rayos llegar a Chris y explotan.

-Activo el efecto de Bebe Eatos, puedo reducir todo el daño a 0 en mi turno y robar una carta.

-Ahora activo el segundo efecto de Tempestad Eatos, la diferencia de daño la recibes.

-Imposible.- Sherry.

-Así es, perderás 7500 LP

Clarisse salía aventada y se levantó. (LP 10000-2500)

-Ahora Sherry puedo atacar con Guardián Anfibio a ti.

Sherry era golpeada y salía volando (LP 12000-9200)

-Este duelo no ha acabado y les demostrare que no fui yo, los que están viendo esto saben de lo que hablo ¿O no chicos?- Chris voltea hacia indirectamente hacia los lectores de este Fic.- Activo copa de la verdad, lanzo una moneda, si sale cara robo 2 cartas, si sale cruz, roban 2 cartas.

Chris lanza la moneda y como era de esperarse cae cara.

-Entonces robo 2 cartas y acabo mi turno con estas 2 bocabajo. (Mano: 0)

-Fallar no es una opción.

Se ve la cartelera de Chris con Tempestad Eatos y los ojos de Chris brillando de color amarillo como los de Eatos, así como están Clarisse y Sherry.

**Continuara….**

**Bueno, chicos tarde un poquito tarde, como 2 semanas pero no me culpen esas 2 semanas fueron porque me enferme y llegue a sudar la cama teniendo fiebre._. Y también se me había atorado un pan en una tostadora y tenía un cuchillo así que yo pensé que era una buena idea pero ¡BOOM!**

**Fuera de tonterías aquí están las preguntas**

**¿Qué opinan del nuevo Opening?**

**¿Cuál creen que sea el resultado de la batalla?**

**¿Qué tan poderoso creen que sea el Dragón Arcángel Demoniaco o mejor dicho DAD xD?**

**¿Cómo se imaginan a Tempestad Eatos?**

**¿De qué será el libro que encontró Chris?**

**¿Qué opinan de ese momento en el que Chris rompió la cuarta pared?**

**Adios.**


	11. La tempestad parte 2

Inicio de Opening.

-3-Se veía a Samy con su disco preparándose con la Maga de la Vida

-2-Se veía a Brooke con su disco de duelo y con un Dragón de 2 cabezas

-1-Se veía a Emma con su disco de duelo y una versión más poderosa de los 3 Caballeros Oscuros

-¡Duelo!-Duke se encontraba contra 2 Emperatrices del Caos usando a Guardián Eatos.

Se veía una ciudad flotante. Era el ARCA de la divinidad.

-Las oportunidades aparecen.- Se veía a Clyde sentado en su trono y atrás de él aparecen los espíritus de toda su familia menos sus hijas y Carly.

-Los problemas también.- Apunta unos misiles que ven siguiendo a un encapuchado y se revela que era Chris.

-Los demonios van a causar problemas.- Leaf creaba 3 bestias gigantes.

-Pero lo podremos resolver con nuestras esperanzas.- Chris lanzaba todas sus versiones de Guardianes.

-¿Amigos?-Se veía a Christeen ahora con un Deck de monstruos hechos de basura en el cual se encontraba un gigantesco Golem de desechos

-¿Enemigos?-Se veía a Fiona con un disco de duelo distinto al de muchos con sus reyes y reinas blancos y negros.

-Pues nosotros aún estamos juntos.- Se mostraban a los emperadores que estaban vivos unos contra otros.

-Y aunque algunos de nosotros ya no estemos.-Se veían al espíritu de Pier, Tamina y Kimi con Duke y a Leaf con las chicas.

-Pues nuestros problemas los resolveremos.- Se veían a las 3 formas humanas de la Tríade Marcial y luego a un encapuchado cerca de Hugo.

-Y juntos triunfaremos.-Se veía a Duke creando un portal dorado y usando a los monstruos claves de las chicas y de Chris.

Fin del Opening.

Se veía a Sherry entrar en desesperación.

Turno 5 Sherry (9200 LP)

-No puedo creer que estés intentando remontar el duelo.-Ella afirma de manera seria.

-¿En serio?-Los ojos de Chris cambian a unos morados de odio.

Mientras tanto en su mente.

-No puede ser…-Tempestad Eatos veía que aparecía una nube de oscuridad.

Devuelta al duelo.

-Robo.

-Activo golpe del futuro, robo cartas equivalentes al nivel del monstruo más alto.-Sherry ve a Chris.

-Activo mi carta bocabajo Efecto egoísta, ahora yo gano tu efecto.

Se veía a Chris robando sus 9 cartas.

-Uso mi carta bocabajo llamado de los condenados.- Sherry ve a Chris, puedo traer a Zombor y atacar para acabar el duelo.

-No lo creo. Carta trampa activada Nutriente Z, gano 4000 puntos de vida antes de cualquier daño (LP Chris 200-4200-1200)

-Ahora activo el efecto secundario de Zombor, si se activó una carta trampa puedo atacar a un monstruo y Zombor ganara 700 puntos (Poder de Zombor 3000-3700) Ataca a Eatos

-Activo el efecto de Anfibio y redirijo su ataque a él.

Anfibio explota y los puntos de vida de Chris son reducidos (LP 1200-300)

-Activo el efecto de Anfibio si esta carta es enviada al cementerio, puedo retirar cuantas cartas estén de mi cementerio del juego y colocar ese número de cartas, retiro 2 cartas y coloco 2 cartas.

-Acabo mi turno (Mano: 1)

Clarisse se vuelve Rubí

-Solo hay una forma de acabar con él.

-¿Estas segura?

-No, pero debo evitar que dañe más gente.

-Con un demonio, si hasta los lectores saben que no hice nada aquí ¿O no?-Chris señala a los lectores del Fic.

-Estás loco.

Turno 6. Rubí (2500 LP)

-Robo y activo esto XYZ de fuego. Con esto puedo hacer un XYZ de rango 4 con monstruos del cementerio.

Se veía un demonio salir.

-Poderoso ente de fuego aparece, ¡INVOCACION XYZ! Rango 4, Rey de los Volcánicos (R4 3000/2500)

-Maldición.

-Ahora activo su efecto puedo destruir todos los monstruos y cartas mágicas de tu campo

Explotan casi todas las cartas de Chris dejándolo vacío, solo tenía una.

-Ahora mi monstruo atacara.

Se veía a un Chris más rendido, era oficial el duelo llegaba a su fin.

-Activo fuerza de espejo.

-El efecto de Rey de los volcánicos se activara, perderemos puntos de vida equivalentes a la suma de monstruos de todo el campo, incluidos materiales XYZ….

3000+3000=6000+1800+1800+1800=11400 (LP Clarisse 2500-0) (LP Sherry 9200-0)

Las chicas son rodeadas de un tremendo fuego mientras Chris iba a socorrerlas.

-No lo hagas.- Una voz le habla a él mientras sus ojos siguen rojos.- Es inútil ayudarlas.

Entonces después de esto Chris sale corriendo mientras el fuego cesa y las chicas caen heridas de todo lo que paso.

-Esto no puede pasar.-Chris corre sin mirar atrás.

Entonces el llego a un estacionamiento y se llevó una moto de ahí, lo único que podía hacer era escapar.

Entonces entra en escena la luna que se convirtió en sol y sonaron unos gritos de festejos

Era el día del torneo 32 parejas a nivel infantil iban a entrar al concurso.

Se notaba a Brooke y a Duke como un equipo así como a Emma y Samy, dudan ellos de que el torneo sea demasiado difícil.

El problema era la categoría adulta, se notaba que el torneo era individual y se vio a Hugo, a Clarisse, a Molly, a Craig y a Dexter

Se notaban que había demasiados antiguos amigos, tal y como estaban Stars y Onice hablando sobre quienes iban a estar contra ellas.

Mientras tanto Molly al entrar en categoría adulta vio su fichero de duelos, le había tocado a alguien en específico.

Chris…

Este vio que en su fichero lucharía contra Molly en su primera ronda.

También en ese lugar estaban Demonio y Diosa, a esta última no le importa tanto el primer combate a ella ya que le toco un duelo fácil.

Demonio vio su fichero y era Dexter su primer combate y encima eran el combate de apertura.

Ambos se veían fijamente mientras preparaban su disco de duelo.

-¿Estás listo mortal?

-Es lo que vine a averiguar.

-¡HORA DE DUELO!

Se crea una cancha de un cementerio y sale una esfera.

Estipulación del duelo. Ambos iniciaran con 4000 LP

-Suerte.

-La necesitaras Dexter.

Turno 1 Demonio (4000 LP)

-Activo Quija del Destino "D"

Se mostraba una D encima de Dexter

-Cuando complete este llamado de la Quija morirás, cada vez que acabe tu turno puedo agregar una letra más. Solo con la D significa que no puedes hacer más que una invocación especial por turno.

-Mierda. Esto no será bueno…

-Activo mi carta TRAMPA de campo, lluvia oscura.

-Imposible.- Dimitri ve eso.

-Con esto no puedes invocar nada en tu turno.

-Oh maldita sea, significa que no puedo hacer siquiera una invocación en mi turno.

-Exacto.

-Ahora invoco por lluvia oscura a esfera de la maldad. (10* 0/0)

-Esta carta divide a la mitad el ataque de todos tus monstruos y su efecto hace que sea 100 puntos más alto que todo lo que tengas en campo, y si te ataca esta carta tendrá 100 puntos más que tus puntos de vida. Acabo mi turno (Mano: 2)

Turno 2 Dexter (4000 LP)

-Robo.

De repente un rayo negro golpea a Dexter.

-Olvide que por cada carta que robe alguno de los 2, lluvia oscura te quitara la mitad de tus LP.-Demonio se ríe de Dexter mientras que sus LP bajan. (LP Dexter 4000-2000) Encima yo ganare ese daño. (LP Demonio 4000-6000)

-Activo retirada, puedo retirar un monstruo de fusión de mi Deck extra al cementerio y colocar 3 materiales de fusión.

Se ve 3 monstruos bocabajo

-En tus reglas no incluía una invocación colocada y coloco 1 carta bocabajo.

-Activo el efecto de lluvia oscura, por cada invocación colocada que hagas tus puntos de vida se van a ser más pequeños y perderás puntos de vida equivalente a la defensa del monstruo más fuerte de tu campo

Un Ciber dragón ataca a Dexter en modo de defensa (LP Dexter 2000-500)

-Ahora el efecto de puntos de vida divididos se aplica.

La lluvia lastimaba más a Dexter (LP 500-250-125-63)

-Acabo mi turno. (Mano: 1)

-En este momento aparece la letra "E" no puedes hacer invocaciones especiales desde el cementerio y las primeras 10 cartas de tu Deck y Deck extra son enviadas al cementerio.

-No puede ser.- Hugo ve a Dexter en problemas.- Debemos hacer algo.

-Calma Rocket que yo saldré de esta.

Turno 3 Demonio (6000 LP)

-Robo. Activo lluvia oscura.

Dexter vuelve a ser electrocutado

-¡MALDICION!-Clarisse ve el duelo.- Debemos ayudarlo

-Ataca esfera de maldad. (ATK 0-2200)

Uno de los Ciber dragones explota.

-Activo doble muerte, puedo activar "A" y "T" desde mi mazo

-Con esto no puedes hacer uso de cartas mágicas ni trampas en campo y cementerio asi como robar en tu fase de robo.

-Acabo mi turno.

Dexter se vuelve Topas

Turno 4 Topas (32 LP)

-Activo desde mi mano Multé robo, robamos carta equivalente a los monstruos en el campo

-Son 6 cartas así que vas a perder

-De hecho por las reglas de los LP .5 sube a 1

Topas es golpeado por rayos (LP 32-16-8-4-2-1-1)

-Y activo T puedo duplicar mis LP pagando solo 2000 de ellos.

Demonio era electrocutado (LP 6000-4000-8000)

-Necesitaras un milagro.

-Activo de mi mano Sobrecarga de fusión, puedo fusionar monstruos de mi campo con ataque duplicado.

Se veía a Ciber Dragón Gemelo aparecer.

-Poderoso Dragón Cibernético dame la victoria ¡INVOCACION DE FUSION! Nivel 8, Ciber Dragón Gemelo (2800-5600)

-Ataca a su esfera.

-Por el efecto de mi monstruo…

-No lo harás niego su efecto con Veladora de efecto desde mi mano con eso su ataque será 0.

-Ataca directamente.

Demonio sale volando.

-De casualidad he ganado Topas, aún tengo 2400 LP

-¿Estás seguro?

Demonio voltea a ver sus puntos de vida.

Eran 0. (LP Demonio 8000-2400-0)

-Active el efecto de Ciber Dragón Gemelo ataca 2 veces, no podía activar cartas mágicas y trampa, solo en campo y cementerio, las cartas que me hiciste robar me salvaron.

Veladora de efecto

Sobrecarga de fusión

Ciber Valle.

-Con esto significa que he ganado y que no estarás ni cerca de vencerlo a él.

Se veía la sombra de Hugo y la de Chris y en esa sombra de Chris se veía su duelo contra Molly

Era el turno 9 y ambos estaban demasiado concentrados. (LP Molly 7600 LP Chris 6500)

Acabo mi turno (Mano: 3)

Turno 10 Chris (6500 LP)

Él tenía a Tempestad de Coraje Eatos y a Eatos Eagleheart

Molly sin embargo tenía al Príncipe del Agua (6* 2700/1400) y al Mago del abismo (5* 2000/2000)

-Chris este no eres tú.-Molly ve el campo de Chris y ve a Eagleheart triste.

-Lo se…. Robo. Activo Intercambiador de Carta, regreso una carta de mi mano a mi Deck y robo una carta.

Chris robaba una carta.

-Ahora activo máquina de 6 golpes.- Se veía una maquina cayendo en el numero 5.- Con esto puedo destruir un monstruo de tu campo.

Entonces el Mago del abismo es destruido.

-Con esto activo su habilidad, si este monstruo fue destruido por una carta robo una carta. Ahora hago una Invocación ritual de nivel 9 con esta carta Magica, Soledad de la perdición.

-Reacciona ¡Por favor!-Molly soltaba unas lágrimas.- Así no se resuelven las cosas.

Se veían unas lágrimas salir de Chris

-La gente es traicionera, egoísta y cruel, no importa lo que intentes, las personas no nos entendemos, ni nuestro mundo ni los que ven esto, la gente es mala en cualquier realidad ya sea la falsa que vivimos o la verdadera que ellos viven y la única forma de demostrarme que estoy mal es venciéndome Molter.-Chris aclaraba tristes realidades de los 2 mundos de los que hablaba.

Se veía una variación de Eatos en blanco y negro

-Y Soledad Eatos (9* 3000/2500) hará eso….-Chris se veía definido a vencer a Molly.- Activo su efecto, puedo retirar del juego todos nuestros monstruos del campo menos esta carta, entonces debes encontrar un monstruo cuyo poder creas suficientemente para vencerlo, cuando esta carta sea destruida cada uno perderá puntos de vida equivalente al ataque del monstruo más fuerte de su campo duplicado.

-Eso me dejaría a mí con al menos 1500 puntos de vida.-Molly ve que su situación no es buena

-Y como yo no tengo campo, puedo eliminarte fácilmente por su segunda habilidad especial, cuando es destruida puedo traer a sus materiales de ritual.

-Eso significa…

-Así es, debes tener algo de más de 3000 puntos de ataque. Lo malo es que puedes ver las primeras 5 cartas de tu mano y si son trampa las colocas y los monstruos de nivel 8 se van a tu mano.

Se coloca 1 carta

-Acabo mi turno (Mano: 4)

Turno 11. Molly (7500 LP)

-Robo.

Se veía a Molly sonriendo con esperanza y alegría.

-He ganado Chris… Activo Batalla Manía, todos nuestros monstruos batallaran sin importar los efectos de las cartas.

-No puede ser.

-Activo Modulación de nivel con esto traigo a Espadachín Silencioso Nivel 7 (7* 2800/1000) con sus efectos negados y robas 2 cartas.-Molly ponía una mirada coqueta.-Activo sable marino, mi espadachín ganara 700 Atk.

-No…

Soledad Eatos explotaba y ambos salían volando (LP Molly 7500-500) (LP Chris 6500-6000)

-Activo Sable Marino, puedo retirar esta carta y mi monstruo ataca de nuevo.

Se veía al espadachín lanzando un corte a Chris (LP Chris 6000-3200)

-Estoy venciendo por estas jugadas ¿Cómo las haces?

-Porque eran tus antigua jugadas, antes de que renacieras con el Deck Eatos.

-Ya veo.

-Ahora activo de mi mano Modulación de nivel y ahora invoco a Maga silenciosa nivel 8 (8* 3500/1000)

-Revivo a mis monstruos.

-Maga silenciosa ataca.

-Efecto de Guardián Angelical, en el cementerio, reduzco mis puntos de vida en el equivalente del monstruo atacante por 300 (LP Chris 3200-800)

-Ahora coloco 4 cartas y acabo mi turno. (Mano: 2)

-Molly…

-Chris, deja esta rebelión.

-No lo hare

Turno 12 Chris (800 LP)

-Robo.

-Activo Avance Celestial. Con esto mi monstruo gana 500 ATK por cada monstruo que destruyo y el daño que recibas será duplicado. Puedo pagar cuantos puntos de vida para el primer ataque. Pago 400 LP (LP Chris 800-400)

El espadachín Silencioso explotaba (LP Molly 500-300)

-Ahora mi Tempestad puede atacar otras 2 veces más, y con esto pago 100 LP (LP Chris 400-300)-Esta vez lo decía agarrándose el pecho como si se lastimara

La maga era destruida (LP Molly 300-100)

-Ahora ataca directamente.

-Activo Protección marina, pago la mitad de mis puntos de vida y niego un ataque (LP Molly 100-50) Activo otra carta, amistad YU-JO nuestros puntos de vida serán promediados. (LP 300+50=350/2=175)

-Coloco 5 cartas bocabajo y acabo (Mano: 3)

Se veían bastante concentrados los 2

Turno 13 Molly (LP 175)

-Robo.

-Carta bocabajo actívate Los gloriosos 7.- Chris le ve con 7 siluetas de Eatos de distintas maneras, mientras tenga una carta Eatos en el campo puedo ganar puntos de vida equivalente a su ataque (LP Chris 175-2675)

-Yo activo mi carta bocabajo, Golpe alto, puedo seleccionar un monstruo de Nivel de mi cementerio y puedo traer a una versión más poderosa de él. Aparece Espadachín silencioso nivel 10 (10* ATK 3700 DEF 2000) Ahora activo su efecto, puedo retirar del juego todas nuestras cartas mágicas y por ende monstruos péndulo.

-Eso significa.- Chris se asusto

-Exacto, tu monstruo vuelve a tener 2500 de ataque. Activo el segundo efecto de este monstruo, retirando del juego una carta Magica de mi mano ganara 2000 ATK

5700-2500=3200= Fin de duelo.

-Ataca.

-Activo mi carta trampa Waboku.

-La niego con Soborno Oscuro.

-Activo Escudo de la Diosa, puedo pagar 2000 LP y reducir el daño a la mitad del ataque del próximo monstruo que robe (LP Chris 2675-675) Robo.

No se muestra la carta de Chris.

-Robe a Guardián Elma, con eso mi daño se reducirá a 650 (LP Chris 675-25)

-Ahora activo la carta trampa Alas de la maldad, ahora todos nuestros monstruos son destruidos.

Explotan todos los monstruos y se veían los LP de ambos, apenas llegaban a 200 entre los 2

-Coloco 1 carta bocabajo y acabo mi turno.- Molly vio a Chris y pensó esto.- No tengo nada, solo esa carta bocabajo. (Mano: 0)

Turno 14 Chris (25 LP)

-Robo.

-Activo llamada de los condenados, entonces puedo traer al espadachín silencioso nivel 5 (5* 2300/1000)

-Activo mi carta Ritual Avanzado de los Sueños.

-Activo el efecto de mi espadachín, puedo negar todas las cartas mágicas del campo

-Activo Velo de Divinidad, esta carta niega todos los efectos de monstruo hasta el final de mi turno con lo que retirando a Eatos, Nuevo Legado puedo invocar a Sueño Bendito Eatos (8* 2500/2000)

Ya no tenemos cartas que nos protejan y entonces los puntos de ataque de mi monstruo son 200 más que tu monstruo

-Entonces Sueño Bendito Eatos ataca, Sentencia Soñadora

Se ve una esfera gigante volando al cielo mientras el espadachín va tras Sueño Bendito

Antes de atravesar a Sueño Bendito la esfera se divide en meteoritos y explotan sobre toda la cancha y el espadachín desaparece.

-Le falle al maestro.- Entonces desaparece.

-No puede ser. (LP Molly 175-0)

Ganador Chris

-Solo quedan los octavos cuartos (TOP 8), la semifinal (TOP 4) y la final (TOP 2) y según mi tabla ya sé quién será mi rival en los octavos.

Se ve a Chris viendo a John con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en la categoría infantil que era desde cuartos de final el inicio se vio que la pareja que peleo contra Christeen y Fiona perdió y ellas se iban a enfrentar contra el que gane de Brooke y Duke contra Emma y Samy

Una maquina aparece.

_-Modalidad de duelo: Batalla campal, los jugadores empezaran con 16000 LP, al final del turno del cuarto jugador todos los monstruos son destruidos y perderán 100 LP cada uno por el total de cartas de cada uno, el encuentro es todos contra todos, alianzas validas, múltiples ataques a una persona válidos, el que gane el duelo da la victoria por el equipo_

-3-Se veía a Samy con su disco en forma de alas de mariposa

-2-Se veía a Brooke con su disco de duelo en forma de una media luna inversa

-1-Se veía a Emma con su disco de duelo y se aparece un holograma en donde se colocan las cartas

-¡Duelo!-Se ve a Duke con su disco de duelo de la academia

Se mostraron los puntos de vida de los 4 en 16000

**Continuara…**

**Categoría adulta**

**Enfrentamientos en los octavos de final**

**Grupo 1**

**Dexter (Venció a Demonio) vs La ganadora de Vera vs Clarisse**

**Ganador de Hugo vs Dylan vs Ganador entre Oliver vs Onice**

**Chris (Venció a Molly) vs John (Venció a Jesse)**

**Ganadora de Diosa vs Cho vs Ganador de Taylor vs Bandido (Nuevo OC)**

**Grupo 2**

**Dimitri (Venció a Adaiko) vs Ganador de Dylec vs Maka**

**Shark (Venció a un desconocido) vs Marianita (Venció a un desconocido)**

**Ganadora de Carly vs Tiki vs Ganadora de Milly vs Allison**

**Belcebú (Venció a un desconocido) vs Craig (Venció a un desconocido)**

**Categoría infantil (-16 años entran)**

**Semifinal**

**Grupo 1**

**Ganador de Duke/Brooke vs Samy/Emma vs Fiona/Christeen (Vencieron a unos desconocidos)**

**Grupo 2**

**Jaudith (Versión humana) y Mikaela (Versión espíritu y joven) (Desconocidos vencidos) vs Terry/Lily**

**Sinceramente en esta parte de la historia me voy a concentrar más en los duelos de los adultos, pero tratare que los de los jóvenes den buenos duelos, en estoy más concentrado en la categoría adulta debido a que hay muchas alternativas con los resultados.**

**Ahora las preguntas**

**¿Quién creen que pase a los cuartos de final de la categoría adulta?**

**¿Cuáles duelos esperan demasiado?**

**¿Quién creen que gane la batalla campal y que pareja ganara ese duelo?**

**¿Quién de los miembros de la Tríade Marcial que quedan caerán primero?**

**¿Cuál quieren que sea la final de cada grupo?**

**¿Quién ganara el torneo?**

**Adios .3.**


	12. Mundo claro

Inicio de Opening.

-3-Se veía a Samy con su disco preparándose con la Maga de la Vida

-2-Se veía a Brooke con su disco de duelo y con un Dragón de 2 cabezas

-1-Se veía a Emma con su disco de duelo y una versión más poderosa de los 3 Caballeros Oscuros

-¡Duelo!-Duke se encontraba contra 2 Emperatrices del Caos usando a Guardián Eatos.

Se veía una ciudad flotante. Era el ARCA de la divinidad.

-Las oportunidades aparecen.- Se veía a Clyde sentado en su trono y atrás de él aparecen los espíritus de toda su familia menos sus hijas y Carly.

-Los problemas también.- Apunta unos misiles que ven siguiendo a un encapuchado y se revela que era Chris.

-Los demonios van a causar problemas.- Leaf creaba 3 bestias gigantes.

-Pero lo podremos resolver con nuestras esperanzas.- Chris lanzaba todas sus versiones de Guardianes.

-¿Amigos?-Se veía a Christeen ahora con un Deck de monstruos hechos de basura en el cual se encontraba un gigantesco Golem de desechos

-¿Enemigos?-Se veía a Fiona con un disco de duelo distinto al de muchos con sus reyes y reinas blancos y negros.

-Pues nosotros aún estamos juntos.- Se mostraban a los emperadores que estaban vivos unos contra otros.

-Y aunque algunos de nosotros ya no estemos.-Se veían al espíritu de Pier, Tamina y Kimi con Duke y a Leaf con las chicas.

-Pues nuestros problemas los resolveremos.- Se veían a las 3 formas humanas de la Tríade Marcial y luego a un encapuchado cerca de Hugo.

-Y juntos triunfaremos.-Se veía a Duke creando un portal dorado y usando a los monstruos claves de las chicas y de Chris.

Fin del Opening.

Se veían los puntos de vida de los 4 chicos.

Turno 1 Emma. (16000 LP)

-Inicio yo, invoco a Espadachín oscuro LV 1(1* 100/100) y coloco 3 cartas bocabajo.

-¿Qué harás?-Samy le ve.

-Ya lo veras. Acabo mi turno (Mano: 1)

-Sé que será malo.-Duke le ve.-En mi segundo turno perderemos puntos de vida por eso (Era en el segundo turno del cuarto jugador no el primero xD)

Turno 2 Brooke (16000 LP)

-Activo el efecto de Espadachín oscuro LV 1 y sube a LV 2 (2* 300/300)

-Invoco a Guerrero Arquidemonio Hugo (4* 2500/0) Ataca, y por su efecto gana 1000 puntos de ataque por cada carta en tu mano (Hugo 2500-3500) Las cartas mágicas y trampas no pueden responder en fase de batalla

Se escucha un poderoso golpe

El espadachín seguía ahí.

-Nuestra madre tenía un Deck de naturaleza y algo con lo que no conto papá es con esta carta, si se activa un efecto en cualquier turno, se niega su destrucción y tú pierdes puntos de vida en tu fase de batalla

-¿Qué dices?-Brooke era golpeada por una tormenta oscura (LP Brooke 16000-12800)-Creo que ya lo entendí coloco 2 cartas y es todo (Mano: 2)

Turno 3 Samy (16000 LP)

-Eso te pasa por quitarme a mi Duke.-Samy les ve

-¡OYE!-Duke le ve

-Activo el efecto de Espadachín oscuro sube a LV 3 (3* 600/600)

-Invoco a Espiritualista viento (2* 900/900) y activo mi magia de campo, Protección de hadas. Puedo llevar 5 hadas de mi Deck al cementerio e invoco a un tipo hada de mi mazo ignorando sus condiciones de invocación esta carta no puede ser destruida por efectos, aparece Guardián de la Orden (8* 2500/2000)

-Coloco 1 carta y eso es todo. (Mano: 1)

Turno 4 Duke (16000 LP)

_APARTIR DE AQUÍ INICIAN LOS ROBOS Y LAS BATALLAS._

-Robo.-Duke ve su mano.-

-Ahora mi espadachín crece a nivel 4 (4* 1000/1000)

-Invoco a Bruja de la Rosa negra (4* 1700/1200) y robo una carta, si es monstruo la tengo en la mano y si no se destruye. He robado a Dragón de la Rosa azul.

-¡Qué bien cariño!-Samy ríe poniendo celosa a Brooke.

-Ahora invoco de manera especial a Soldado de la rosa negra (3* 1500/1200)

-Eso significa…

-Exacto puedo invocar al Dragón de la Rosa Negra

-¿Dragón de la rosa negra?-Samy se pregunta

-Ahora por sincronizar a mis monstruos puedo hacer esto.-Se veía a Duke con un aura blanca

4+3=7

-Poderoso dragón despiadado, aparece con tus espinas y envenena al enemigo ¡INVOCACION SINCRONIZADA! Aparece nivel 7, Dragón de la rosa negra (S7* 2400/2000)

-Activo mi carta Magica de campo, Mundo claro pagando solo 500 puntos de vida. (LP Duke 16000-15500)

El campo se Samy se vuelve blanco y salen 6 cristales.

-Les diré algo, esto nos afectara a todos, esta carta es un campo anti atributos. Los que tengan monstruos tipo luz deben jugar con su mano al descubierto, los que tengan monstruos tipo agua deben enviar una carta de su mano al cementerio, los que tengan de tipo tierra deben destruir a un monstruo en modo de defensa de campo, los que tengan tipo fuego reciben 1000 LP de daño por turno, los de tipo viento deberán pagar 500 LP para activar una carta Magica o trampa y los que tengan monstruos tipo oscuridad si exceden o tienen al menos 2 de su tipo en su campo no atacan ni invocar monstruos.

-Entonces yo no puedo atacar más que con mi espadachín.-Emma les ve

-Y yo debo jugar con la mano al descubierto y pagar 500 puntos de vida para activar mis cartas.-Samy se asusta

-Y yo debo pagar 1000 puntos de vida.- Brooke le ve a Duke.

Se veían las cosas reñidas.

-Dragón de la rosa negra ataca a Espiritualista viento

Samy sale volando (LP Samy 16000-14500)

-Acabo mi turno con 2 cartas bocabajo y pagando 500 LP para que Mundo claro viva (LP Duke 15000-15000) (Mano: 2).

Turno 5 Emma (16000 LP)

-Robo y mi espadachín sube a nivel 5 (5* 1500/1500) Ahora gana efecto, esta carta no es destruida por efectos de cartas.

-Carta Magica cambio de identidad, cambio el atributo de tu monstruo a fuego.-Duke le ve

Brooke y Emma eran quemadas (LP Brooke 12800-11800) (LP Emma 16000-15000)

-Ahora activo su tercer efecto esta carta ataca directamente.

-Carta trampa actívate Robo defensivo, niego un ataque y robo una carta.- Duke le ve.-Necesitaras mucho más que eso.

-Coloco una carta y es todo.

Turno 6 Brooke (11800 LP)

-Robo.

-Por efecto de mi monstruo evoluciona a nivel 6 (6* 2100/2100)

Brooke y Emma eran quemadas de nuevo (LP Brooke 11800-10800) (LP Emma 15000-14000)

-Ataca Hugo a Guardián de la Orden y usa tu efecto. (Hugo 2500-5000)

Samy era golpeada por el impacto (LP Samy 14500-12000)

-Invoco a Guerrero Arquidemonio Dexter (4* 1900/1200) y activo su efecto puedo colocar de mi Deck 2 cartas regresando todas mis cartas a mi mazo y acabo mi turno. (Mano: 0)

Turno 7 Samy (12000 LP)

-Robo.

-Mi monstruo pasa a nivel 7 (7* 2800/2800)

-Ahora es cuando ese monstruo se vuelve fuerte y molesto a la vez

Brooke y Emma volvían a ser quemadas y sus LP eran cada vez menos (LP Brooke 10800-9800) (LP Emma 14000-13000)

-Activo mi carta Magica Espíritu de los ángeles, puedo invocar a tantas espiritualistas de mi cementerio. Fuego (2* 400/400) Viento (2* 900/900) Agua (2* 1200/1200) Luz (2* 200/200) Tierra (2* 2400/2400)

-Ataquen a mi bomboncito y por su efecto, el ataque de todas pasa a ser uno pero con la suma de las 5 y magias y trampas no afectan este turno y por el efecto de fuego puedo destruir un monstruo de tu campo y yo pierdo puntos de vida en su ataque.- Samy era quemada (LP Samy 12000-9600)

200+400+900+1200+2400= 4300

Duke sale volando (LP 15000-10700)

-Activo Súper Ritualizacion

2+2+2+2+2+2=12

-Puedo hacer una invocación ritual en mi próximo turno. Por retirar del juego todas mis cartas en campo y cementerio todo el daño que reciba en el próximo turno será 0, esta carta no puede ser destruida por efectos más que el suyo.

-Acabo mi turno (Mano: 0)

-Has encontrado una forma de salvarte.-Emma le ve.- Se nota que te gusta.

-Jeje, es cierto.

-El duelo no ha acabado.

Turno 8 Duke (10700 LP)

-Robo.

Emma y Brooke volvieron a ser quemadas (LP Brooke 9800-8800) (LP Emma 13000-12000)

-Mi monstruo sube a nivel 8. (8* 3500/3500) Ahora no puede ser retirado del campo más que por batalla.

-Activo mi carta Magica, esfera de la estrella, puedo colocar fichas de estrellas, por cada turno, ustedes ganaran 100 LP y la afortunada será Emma

Aparecen fichas por todas las zonas, inclusive en los péndulos y en las de magia de campo.

-Acabo mi turno sin pagar nada. (Mano: 2)

-¿Por qué hizo eso?

Mundo claro era destruido y volvía el campo de Samy

_SISTEMA DE DESTRUCCION DE CAMPO, POR CADA CARTA EN EL CAMPO EL DUEÑO ACTUAL PIERDE 500 LP, ESTO CUENTA COMO ELIMINACION POR EFECTO_

-Perderás 5500 LP en mi final de turno

-Y el no sufrió ningún rasguño ya que no tiene nada en el campo.

Todas las cartas en el campo menos el espadachín oscuro explotan.

-No puede ser (LP Emma: 12000-6500)

-Esto es demasiado Duke (LP Brooke: 8800-7300)

-Oh no… (LP Samy: 12000-11500)

-Aparte puedo seleccionar a otro oponente y recibirá el efecto de mis esferas, por cada una que fue destruida, pierde 1000 LP y esa persona será Samy.- Duke la señala

-Fueron 11 esferas, entonces.- Brooke hace cálculos.- ¡Son 11000 LP de daño!

-Pero bomboncito…

-Lo siento, aquí el que gana es el que quede en pie.- Ríe Duke y ve a Samy con muchas explosiones (LP Samy: 11500-500) sin embargo robas una carta por cada 1000 LP de daño recibido.

Samy roba sus 11 cartas.

Entonces se muestra el duelo por fuera

-Duke ha usado una muy buena pero sucia jugada.-Dexter ve a Molly.-

-¿En serio?

-Sí, el hizo mucho daño a Emma para dejarla más arrinconada y dejo a Samy expuesta a solo menos de 1000 LP

De vuelta al duelo se veía a Emma tensa con su espadachín

Turno 9 Emma (6500 LP)

-Robo. Y ahora mi monstruo sube a nivel 9 siendo más poderoso (9* 4400/4400)

-Agradece que Mundo claro ya no está.

-Sí y activo esto XYZ Salvaje, puedo hacer una invocación XYZ retirando una carta de mi mazo del juego por cada nivel de cada monstruo.

-Entonces se ve a Emma retirando casi todo su mazo.

-Puedo hacer una invocación XYZ de Rango 12

El aura de Emma es negra

-Rey supremo de la desesperación, del odio y de la injusticia dueño de este mundo podrido aparece ¡INVOCACION XYZ!

-Que.-Duke ve con miedo a Emma

-¡APARECE RANGO 12, REY SUPREMO DE LA OSCURIDAD, CLYDE (XYZ R10 5000/5000) AHORA CON SU EFECTO PUEDO SELECCIONAR UN MONSTRUO DE MI CAMPO Y NEGARLE SU EFECTO Y SACRIFICARLO PARA QUE PUEDA INVOCAR ESTO!

Se veían 2 sombras una de Mikaela como La Señora de las pesadillas y Sao con su armadura oscura.

-Ahora por cada monstruo además de este puedo atacar ese número de veces, hay 3 monstruos en mi campo así que atacare 2 veces a Duke

Duke grito de dolor y salió empujado con fuerza hacia su pared (LP Duke 10700-5700-700)

-Aparte por cada carta en su mano puedo hacerle 500 puntos de daño.

-Activo Veladora de efecto.

-Su efecto no puede ser negado así que la veladora se va a tu cementerio.

Se veía un posible final de Duke pero este sonrió.

-Eso lo se.-Duke sonríe mientras recibe la explosión. (LP Duke 700-200)

-Ya veo lo hiciste para salvarte de la derrota.

-Ha, ahora veras lo bueno.

-Acabo mi turno. (Mano: 0)

Brooke ve que no tiene ni mano ni campo, todo depende de su robo

Turno 10 Brooke (7300 LP)

-Robo de la Magica.

Se veía que era una carta Magica.

-Ahora activo Carta de la Santidad, cada quien roba hasta tener 6 cartas.

Todos menos Samy roban sus cartas.

-Ahora activo fusión del Arquidemonio. Fusionando al Dragón Arquidemonio y al arcángel puedo invocar al Dragón Arcángel Arquidemoniaco (F 10* 10000/10000) Ahora activo amistad Yu-Jo y divido mis puntos de vida con los de Duke.

Los LP de ambos ahora son 3750

-Y ataco con mi dragón a Clyde.

-Carta Magica de mano actívate explosión oscura el daño que reciba yo lo recibirás tú también.

-Al menos lo intente….Duke…. es tu turno de destacar

Se veía a Brooke caerse (LP Brooke 3750-0)

Y a Emma temblar (LP Emma 5500-500)

-Hermana.

_TODAS LAS CARTAS DE LA MANO DE BROOKE SERAN COLOCADAS BOCABAJO EN EL CAMPO DE DUKE, LA CARTA TRIO OJAMA Y CHOQUE ELEMENTAL SERA COLOCADA EN EL CAMPO DE DUKE._

-¿Cómo usare esas cartas?-Duke ve a Brooke caída mientras pensaba eso.

Turno 11 Samy (500 LP)

-Robo. Y ahora puedo traer a la Maga de la vida (R 10* 4000/4000)

-Coloco 5 cartas bocabajo y esto será el fin.

-Ataca maga de la vida.

Se vio una explosión que dejo sorprendido a todo el público.

-Ese bastardo ha sobrevivido.-Chris ve el duelo y ve que Duke sobrevivió antes de que el humo se fuese

Se veían los LP de Duke eran 250

-No puede ser.-Samy ve que los suyos eran 0.- ¿Cómo me ganaste bomboncito?

-Use choque elemental

_FLASHBACK_

_-Activo Choque elemental, mi oponente recibe 1000 puntos de daño y yo gano 500 LP antes del ataque (LP Duke: 3750-4250-250) _

_Mientras se formaba la explosión se veía a Samy salir empujada unos centímetros. (LP Samy 500-0)_

_-He ganado…-Duke ve la explosión_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

_TODAS LAS CARTAS DE LA MANO DE SAMY SERAN COLOCADAS BOCABAJO EN EL CAMPO DE EMMA, LA CARTA TORMENTA FUERTE, PROVICIONES DE EMERGENCIA Y 3 CHIVOS DE RESCATE SERAN COLOCADAS EN EL CAMPO DE EMMA_

-Activo Tormenta fuerte y a la mierda lo demás.

-Activo sacrificio de oro, por pagar la mitad de mis LP evito la destrucción de una carta y será mi carta bocabajo (LP Duke 250-125)

Todas las cartas mágicas y trampa en el campo menos la de Duke eran destruidas.

Turno 12 Duke. (125 LP)

-Robo. Activo trio Ojama en tu lado del campo.- Se colocan 3 criaturas en modo de defensa. y eso es todo el duelo….

-¿Por qué dices eso?

_SISTEMA DE DESTRUCCION DE CAMPO, POR CADA CARTA EN EL CAMPO EL DUEÑO ACTUAL PIERDE 500 LP, ESTO CUENTA COMO ELIMINACION POR EFECTO_

-No me lo creo (LP Emma 500-0)

Ganadores del duelo Brooke y Duke.

Se veía a Brooke levantándose con Duke mientras todos los voceaban como ganadores, sabiendo de que ahora su reto siguiente seria Christeen y Fiona.

Ambos voltean a verlas y estaban ellas en su forma de emperatrices

Mientras tanto se veían como los que no eran emperadores o algún miembro de la tríade marcial caían

Oliver vs Onice

Turno 8 Onice (2300 LP)

-Robo. Inmortal Terrestre Araña ataque directo.

Oliver salía volando y Venominagga explotaba (LP Oliver 1300-0)

Maka vs Dylec

Turno 2 Dylec (8000 LP)

-Robo y activo incremento de rango la séptima.

El aura de Dylec se vuelve negra

-Poderoso Dios dragón aniquila a tus enemigos, ¡INVOCACION XYZ! aparece C107 Dragón Neo Taquitonico de Ojos Galácticos. Ahora activo Trio Taquitonico, ambos tendremos 3 esferas con 0 puntos de ataque cada uno y activo el efecto de C107, mientras sacrifique 2 monstruos ataco 3 veces.-Se veía como se transformaba en Amatista.- ¡AHORA MUERE NEOESPIRAL TAQUITONICA!

Se veía a Maka volar (LP Maka 8000-3500-0)

Diosa vs Cho

Turno 23 Diosa (72900 LP)

-Mujer, has peleado bien, activo Daño compartido, puedo pagar puntos de vida los que yo quiera y ambas recibiremos ese daño. Pago 30000 puntos de vida (LP Diosa 72900-42900-12900) Duerme bien

Cho sale volando (LP 50-0)

Solo 1 persona había vencido al emperador.

Taylor vs Bandido

-Yo te demostrare que puedes ser fuerte con tus cartas favoritas..

Turno 9 Bandido (10 LP)

-¡ROBO!

-Activo invocación del olvido puedo invocar un XYZ Y con 3 monstruos del mismo nombre del cementerio.

El aura de bandido se vuelve negra

-Ave rebelde aparece ¡INVOCACION XYZ! Aparece Ave de la Rebelión Raptor (XYZ R4 100/2000) Esta carta ataca a todos tus monstruos invocados especialmente, ataca.

-Sabes que no lograras nada.

-Eso es lo que tú piensas, Ave de la Rebelión muestra tu efecto ganas ATK en equivalente a todos los monstruos invocados especialmente

ATK de RR 100+2300+2200+2200+2450+3000=12250

-¡12250 PUNTOS!-Taylor se sorprende pues sus puntos de vida eran los 16000 que le dieron

-Ataca Alas salvajes.

Todos los monstruos de Taylor explotan (LP Taylor 16000-0)

Mientras tanto Chris estaba viendo el duelo.

-Pero que ZAZ en toda la boca le ha metido este Bandido, este tipo será un rival peligroso

-Buen duelo… Bandido sonríe.

-Noticia de último minuto, los encuentros han cambiado aleatoriamente para la siguiente ronda.

-¿Puedes creerlo?- Clarisse veía a Hugo

-Y encima Craig tiene un oponente peligrosísimo.- Dijo Hugo hablando de Chris.- Si su Deck incompleto fue capaz de pisarle los talones al antiguo Clyde de hace 15 años

-No olviden a Dexter.-Elma interrumpía la charla.- Él se enfrentara a Belcebú, a Diosa y como sabemos que Craig nunca gana luchara contra Chris y encima probablemente se enfrente a la final contra Dimitri o Dylec, tal vez con Bandido.

Hace rato…

_MODALIDAD DE DUELO: MUNDO CLARO, CADA QUIEN DEBERA PAGAR 500 LP AL TURNO Y RECIBIRAN SU EFECTO SEGÚN SU ATRIBUTO TODOS INICIARAN CON 12000 LP_

_FUEGO: PIERDES 1000 LP CADA VEZ QUE INICIE UN TURNO Y NO HAY CADENA_

_AGUA: DESCARTAS UNA CARTA DE TU MANO Y NO HAY CADENA_

_OSCURIDAD: NO PUEDES TENER MÁS QUE UN MONSTRUO EN TU CAMPO Y SOLO POR INVOCACION NORMAL_

_VIENTO: PAGAS 500 LP PARA COLOCAR UNA CARTA MAGICA O TRAMPA_

_LUZ: JUEGAS CON LA MANO AL DESCUBIERTO Y TUS CARTAS COLOCADAS SON VOLTEADAS SIN ACTIVARSE_

_TIERRA: TUS MONSTRUOS EN POSICION DE DEFENSA SON DESTRUIDOS Y NO HAY CADENA_

Se veía a Hugo y a Dylan entrar el mundo claro al igual que Milly y Allison y Vera y Clarisse y se podían ver cada uno al otro, en pocas palabras ellos 6 estaban solos

-¿Estás listo?-Clarisse ve a Vera

-Por supuesto.-Allison ve a Milly

-Que te diviertas.-Milly ve a Allison

-Yo no perderé.-Hugo ve a Dylan

-Yo te venceré idiota.-Vera ve a Clarisse

-Estoy listo.-Dylan ve a Hugo

-¡QUE GANE EL MEJOR!- Todos prenden sus discos de duelo.- ¡DUELO!

**Continuara… **

**Categoría adulta**

**Enfrentamientos en los octavos de final**

**Grupo 1**

**Dexter (Venció a Demonio) vs Belcebú (Venció a un desconocido)**

**Diosa (Venció a Cho) vs Ganadora de Milly vs Allison**

**Chris (Venció a Molly) vs Craig (Venció a un desconocido) **

**Ganador de Hugo vs Dylan vs Ganadora de Vera vs Clarisse**

**Grupo 2**

**Dimitri (Venció a Adaiko) vs Shark (Venció a un desconocido)**

**John (Venció a Jesse) vs Marianita (Venció a un desconocido)**

**Tiki (Venció al holograma de Carly) vs Bandido (Venció a Taylor)**

**Dylec (Venció a Maka) vs Onice (Venció a Oliver)**

**Categoría infantil (-16 años entran)**

**Semifinal**

**Grupo 1**

**Duke/Brooke (Vencieron a Samy/Emma) vs Fiona/Christeen (Vencieron a unos desconocidos)**

**Grupo 2**

**Terry/Lily (Finalistas)**

**Muy bien, ahora acabe este capítulo y se empezó todo un desmadre de que no habrían clases en todo el estado en que vivo hasta el lunes y yo si tengo xD**

**Pero bueno, aquí están las preguntas**

**1.- ¿Quiénes ganaran en el Mundo claro?**

**2.- ¿Cuál es su favorito a ganar y por qué?**

**3.- ¿Qué opinan del duelo de los chicos?**

**4.- ¿Quién ganara entre Fiona y Christeen vs Brooke y Duke?**

**5.- ¿Quién crees que tenga camino fácil hasta la fina y quien crees que tenga el camino más difícil?**

**6.- ¿Qué opinan del torneo y como quieren que termine?**

**Por favor aquí no pongan finales muy felices en la pregunta 6 que ustedes saben que si jodo con los Diábolos Ex Machina xD**

**Adiós. .3.**


	13. Mundo claro parte 2

**Aquí se van a tomar los turnos al azar**

Inicio de Opening.

-3-Se veía a Samy con su disco preparándose con la Maga de la Vida

-2-Se veía a Brooke con su disco de duelo y con un Dragón de 2 cabezas

-1-Se veía a Emma con su disco de duelo y una versión más poderosa de los 3 Caballeros Oscuros

-¡Duelo!-Duke se encontraba contra 2 Emperatrices del Caos usando a Guardián Eatos.

Se veía una ciudad flotante. Era el ARCA de la divinidad.

-Las oportunidades aparecen.- Se veía a Clyde sentado en su trono y atrás de él aparecen los espíritus de toda su familia menos sus hijas y Carly.

-Los problemas también.- Apunta unos misiles que ven siguiendo a un encapuchado y se revela que era Chris.

-Los demonios van a causar problemas.- Leaf creaba 3 bestias gigantes.

-Pero lo podremos resolver con nuestras esperanzas.- Chris lanzaba todas sus versiones de Guardianes.

-¿Amigos?-Se veía a Christeen ahora con un Deck de monstruos hechos de basura en el cual se encontraba un gigantesco Golem de desechos

-¿Enemigos?-Se veía a Fiona con un disco de duelo distinto al de muchos con sus reyes y reinas blancos y negros.

-Pues nosotros aún estamos juntos.- Se mostraban a los emperadores que estaban vivos unos contra otros.

-Y aunque algunos de nosotros ya no estemos.-Se veían al espíritu de Pier, Tamina y Kimi con Duke y a Leaf con las chicas.

-Pues nuestros problemas los resolveremos.- Se veían a las 3 formas humanas de la Tríade Marcial y luego a un encapuchado cerca de Hugo.

-Y juntos triunfaremos.-Se veía a Duke creando un portal dorado y usando a los monstruos claves de las chicas y de Chris.

Fin del Opening.

Turno 1 Dylan (12000 LP)

-Pagaras por no ayudar a Clarisse

-Yo no sé a qué te refieres.

-Creo que lo vas descubrir.

Mientras tanto Vera ve a los 2.

-Invoco a Lumina Invocadora Luminosa (4* 1000/1000).-Activo recarga solar, descarto 2 cartas de mi mano al cementerio y robo 2 cartas. Y ahora…-Se aparecía un lobo.-Aparece Wolf Bestia Luminosa. (4* 2100/300)

-Se lo que quieres…-Clarisse ve a Vera y se vuelve Rubí.- Pero no lo lograras copia barata de Topas.

-¡¿QUE ME DIJISTE?!-Vera se vuelve Topas.- Ahora por burlarte

De vuelta al duelo de Hugo y Dylan

-Invoco a Dragón de 2 cabezas (4* 1600/1200)

-Coloco 2 cartas bocabajo y es todo. (Mano: 2)

Un cristal de color morado lastima gravemente a Dylan, Vera y Milly (LP Dylan 12000-11500) (LP Vera 12000-11500) (LP Milly 11000-10500)

-En este momento activo el efecto de Pentagrama marino, recupero 1000 LP por cada daño que he recibido por efecto. Usar monstruos viento en esta situación es fácil

-¿Estas segura?

-Sí, pago 500 LP y tomare eso como ventaja

Milly era curada (LP Milly 10500-13500)

Topas al observar el duelo se sorprendió.

-Ella le pudo sacar provecho a este campo, pierde 500 y gana 1000

Turno 2 Allison (12000 LP)

-Robo.- Clarisse, Hugo y Allison roban sus cartas

-Invoco a Guerrero Explosivo de manera especial (8* 400/400) Activo su efecto especial, puedo atacar y duplicar su ataque por cada 2000 puntos de vida que pague pero debo retirar del juego cartas de mi mazo equivalente al número de ataques y activo Golpe toxico, una vez durante el duelo se activa esta carta y la mitad de mis puntos de vida será el daño que recibirás cada turno y cada daño que recibas por batalla mía se multiplica por el número de cartas de tu mano más 1.

Milly tiene 1 carta

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que escuchaste Allison, Guerrero explosivo ataca a su Dama arpía cibernética

Allison es empujada. (LP Allison 12000-10800)

-Activo su efecto.-Allison se agarra su corazón en señal de que en verdad le duele. (LP Allison 10800- 8800)(Guerrero explosivo 400-800)

-No se ha destruido.-Milly se sorprende

-No y ahora ataca. (LP Allison 8300-6300-4900)(Guerrero explosivo 800-1600) y de nuevo (LP Allison 4900-2900-2700) (Guerrero explosivo 1600-3200) y otra vez (Allison 2700-700) y ahora tu sufres. (Guerrero explosivo 3200-6400)

Milly sale volando. (LP Milly 13500-12100-10700)

-Acabo mi turno.

El cristal de Allison le pega (LP Allison 700-200)

Ahora venía la llama que quita 1000 LP

-Activo otra habilidad, regresa a mi mano al final de mi turno y se invoca en tu fase de espera.

-Pero solo tendrá 400 y con un golpe te gano

Mientras tanto en el duelo de Hugo y Dylan de nuevo

-Boxeador de batalla Gancho alto ataca.

-Pero tú recibirás daño.

-Activo Guante de oro. El ataque de mi monstruo sube hasta 2500

Dylan sale volando por un puñetazo (LP Dylan 11500-10600)

Ahora acabo mi turno con 2 cartas bocabajo (Mano: 2)

El cristal de oscuridad golpea a Hugo (LP Hugo 12000-11500)

-Solo dime que quieres de mi esposa. Clarisse nunca lastimo a nadie.

-Ella no…. Tú fuiste la que le lastimo

Eso molesto a Hugo y encima se veía a Rubí cansada

-Acabo mi turno.-Rubí acaba su turno

Sale una espada atravesándola y una flecha, ambas hechas de fuego y ambas desaparecen (LP Rubí 10000-9000-8500)

-Acabo mi turno y ahora me recupero (LP Milly 10700-12700)

Turno 3. Topas (9700 LP)

-Robo.-Empieza a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes?

Muestra su carta.

-No….

-¡APARECE DRAGON DEL JUICIO!

Se veía un poderoso dragón aparecer (8* 3000/2500)

-Ahora usa tus poderes unidos con el Oricalcos (3000-3500) y elimina a esa idiota. ¡AHORA POR PAGAR 1000 LP PUEDO DESTRUIR, TODO ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO MENOS ESTA CARTA!

Todo el campo de Rubí y Topas menos el sello era destruido.

-¡QUE!-Rubí le ve.

-¡A LA MIERDA TODO Y NO ME IMPORTA SUFRIR 1500 LP POR ESAS LANZAS! (LP Topas 9700-8700-7200)

Todas las cartas de Topas y Rubí menos el Sello de Oricalcos eran destruidos.

Topas miraba de manera tétrica a Rubí

-Dragón del juicio ¡IRA DEL JUICIO LUMINOSA!

Se veía un poderoso rayo cubriendo a Rubí y dejándola lastimada como Clarisse

Afuera del estadio

-¡Clarisse!-Molly y Craig le ven

-¡Rubí!-Shark le ve

-¡MAMÁ!-Se ve llorando a Samy

Clarisse se veía rendida en el piso. (LP Clarisse 8500-5000)

_En el subconsciente de Clarisse_

_-¿Dónde estoy?_

_-Aquí estas…_

_Rubí y Clarisse se ven juntas una enfrente de la otra y ambas se dan una mirada._

_-Solo hay una manera de vencer a Topas.-Rubí ve a su contraparte humana mientras esta le toca su mano_

_-¿Cuál?-Clarisse pregunta_

_-¿Conoces el dicho la unión hace la fuerza?_

_-Si_

_-Unámonos_

_Clarisse se queda dudando pero acepta._

_De vuelta a la realidad_

-No perderé…

-Juntas ganaremos.

Las manos de Clarisse y Rubí empiezan a arder

-Unión de vínculos, Reina del Fuego Rubí. (LP Topas 7200-6700)

El brillo no dejaba ver a Hugo ni a Dylan

-Activo fusión futura. Envió 5 monstruos de mi Deck al cementerio para fusionarlos en 2 turnos. Tienes 2 turnos. Acabo mi turno Rocket con 1 carta bocabajo (Mano: 0)

Dylan era electrocutado (LP Dylan10600-10100)

De vuelta con Allison y con Milly

-Ataca directamente Arquera de Caricatura

Se veía al Guerrero explosivo aparecer….

Con un ataque de 3200 puntos

-Carta Magica Combate Obligado ahora atacas a mi monstruo

Milly salía empujada. (LP 12700-10800)

Activo el efecto de Guardián explosivo todo el daño que recibes lo ganare yo en LP (LP Allison 200-2100)

-Acabo mi turno (Mano: 1)

Milly era electrocutada (LP Milly 10800-10300)

Turno 4 Clarisse Modo Rubí (5000 LP)

Se veía la armadura de Clarisse, su pelo era largo con 2 flecos y de color rojo, tenía un vestido hecho de rubíes color rojo y que seducía al público, con tacones rojos, usaba medias negras y sus ojos eran rojos como los de Clyde solo que esta tenía una flama en uno de ellos.

A su vez ella tenía un disco de duelo más grande en forma de fuego y unas alas hechas de fuego y su aspecto era humano, no como un emperador del caos.

-Robo ardiente.

Se veía que la carta estaba en llamas.

-Dylan… Gracias, pero eso que me paso hace años fue por culpa mía y sin ese suceso jamás me hubiese convertido en esto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú sabes.-Ahora ve a Topas

-Activo lluvia de meteoritos, destruyo a todos los monstruos del campo y yo invoco un monstruo que tenga ataque igual que el monstruo que fue destruido desde mi Deck

El dragón del juicio era destruido.

-No puede ser.

-Ahora aparece Magmatizador volcánico (8* 3000/3000) Activo su efecto, creo 5 fichas en modo de ataque. Y ataca.

Una de las fichas explota y los LP de Topas bajan (LP Topas 6700-4200)

-Aparte por cada ficha pierdes 500 LP

Ahora Topas es convertida en Vera es quemada (LP Vera 4200-2200)

-Estoy tan cerca de acabar contigo y evitar que más almas sufran por ti.-Clarisse le ve.

-Inténtalo.

Mientras tanto con Hugo

-Ahora hago una invocación XYZ e invoco al Boxeador de Batalla Líder (XYZ R4 2000/2600) Ataca.

-Activo fuerza de espejo.

-No estoy seguro, activo su efecto, anulo su destrucción y ganara 800 ATK

-Activo Daño compartido ambos recibiremos el mismo daño.

Batalla líder le da un golpe a Dylan y este se lo devuelve y cae sobre Hugo. (LP Hugo 11000-9200) (LP Dylan 10100-7300)

-Acabo mi turno (LP Hugo 9200-8700)

-Ahora guerrero explosivo, ataca.

Milly salía volando. (12700-9500)

-Ahora duplico su ataque pagando 2000 LP (LP Allison 2100-100) (Guerrero explosivo 6400-12800) y activo cura maestra de Dian Keto (LP Allison 100-1100) y coloco 2 cartas bocabajo y acabo mi turno (Mano: 2)

Un rayo golpea a Allison y el monstruo desaparece (LP Allison 1100-600)

También otro rayo golpea a Clarisse (LP Clarisse 5000-4500)

Entonces Clarisse se vuelve normal

Se ve el marcador

Duelo de Dylan vs Hugo

LP Hugo 9200 Campo: 1 Mano: 3 y Cartas colocadas: 2

LP Dylan 7300 Campo: 0 Mano: 2 y Cartas colocadas: 3

Duelo de Vera vs Clarisse

LP Clarisse 5000 Campo: 1 Mano: 1 y Cartas colocadas: 1

LP Vera 2200 Campo: 0 Mano: 1 y Cartas colocadas: 0

Duelo de Allison vs Milly

LP Allison 600 Campo: 0 Mano: 2 y Cartas colocadas: 2

LP Milly 9500 Campo: 0 Mano: 0 y Cartas colocadas: 0

Turno 5 Milly (9500 LP)

-Robo. Milly ve su carta, activo la Hoja de la vida, pago 2000 LP y robo 2 cartas (LP Milly 9500-7500)

El monstruo de Allison aparece.

-Ahora aparece. Dama arpía canalizadora (4* 1300-1400) Y por su efecto puedo invocar a Dragón de la Arpía (7* 2500/2000), ahora puedo hacer un XYZ de rango 7

-¿Como?

-Activando el efecto de mi canalizadora pasa a nivel 7 y ahora hare una invocación XYZ

El aura de Milly es negra y le salió un número 11 en uno de sus pechos

-Ojo que lo ve todo, aparece. ¡INVOCACION XYZ! Numero 11 Gran Ojo (XYZ R7 2800/2400)

-¿Por qué no dijo su rango?-Samy ve a Craig

-El cantico de los números XYZ es distinto a los XYZ

-¿Por qué?

-Los números tienen condiciones poderosas a los XYZ, solo hay 107 de ellos en el mundo.

-Activo el efecto de Numero 11 por desacoplarle un material puedo poseer a uno de tus monstruos.

Entonces los 5 ven a Milly

-Ahora Gran Ojo posee a Guerrero explosivo

El monstruo de Allison ahora está en el campo

-Ahora ataquen directamente.

Se veía a Milly con esperanza.

-Activo mi carta trampa Ojo maldito, puedo robar una carta y destruir a uno de tus monstruos y su mitad de poder se ira a ti.

Milly sale volando. (LP 7500-1100)

-Activo también Cadena mortal, pagas 1000 LP por ataque.

-Ahora Gran Ojo ataca. (LP Milly. 1100-100)

Se llegó a escuchar una gran explosión

Allison salió volando se le notaba que parte de su ropa estaba rasgada y rota.

-He perdido….

Allison cae de golpe al piso mientras se veían sus LP (LP Allison 600-0)

Se escribía la pantalla, ganadora Milly

A pesar de todo eso el duelo de Vera y Clarisse continúa

-Ahora robo.

Vera empezó a reír como loca psicópata mientras que el mundo claro desapareció y se volvió oscuridad, solo oscuridad.

Y por eso Clarisse y Rubí se separaron.

-Los poderes de Rubí han desaparecido.-Clarisse busca a Rubí y ve que estaba unida a Vera.

Vera tenia pantalones oscuros y una armadura oscura, a su vez sus ojos se volvieron heterocromaticos, uno rojo con una flama y otro con un relámpago.

-De esta no te salvas. Ahora activo Incremento de Rango la Séptima.

Dylec le da su carta.

-¡PODEROSO DIOS DRAGON APARECE!-Se notaba la desesperación de Vera.- ¡INVOCACION XYZ! ¡APARECE C-107 DRAGON TAQUITONICO DE OJOS GALACTICOS! (R9 4500/3000) ¡AHORA INVOCO UN SEGUNDO DRAGON DEL JUICIO!

-Esto…No…Me…Me…-Clarisse se iba a rendir pero sintió 2 cañones acercarse a ella.

Ella sufrió mucho daño y casi muere de verdad en el ataque (LP 5000-500)

-Acabo mi turno…. (Mano: 0) (LP Vera Modo Topas y Rubí 2200-1700) Es imposible ríndete.

Si preguntan por el duelo de Dylan, el solo coló 2 cartas y sus LP ahora son 6800

Mientras tanto en el duelo de Clarisse y Vera

Turno 6. Clarisse 500 LP

-Ok, es mi último turno, no puede activar sus efectos y Necro guarda no está en su cementerio ahora es mi turno ¡ROBO DE LA FLAMA CELESTIAL!

-¿Qué?-Vera observo lo que pasaba

-Activo agujero negro, todos tus monstruos son destruidos.

-No….no…puede ser….

-Invoco a Llamarada volcánica (4* 1800/500) ahora ataca directamente.

Vera es quemada (LP Vera 2200-400)

Clarisse entonces ríe.

-¿Por qué te ríes? Has perdido tu alma en cuanto acabe el turno.

-No… he ganado… Activo el efecto de Llamarada volcánica, una vez por turno mi adversario pierde 500 LP

-¿Que?

Vera es quemada hasta el final (LP Vera 400-0)

Entonces se deshace la oscuridad y el sello iba a tomar su alma pero entonces una mano atraviesa su pecho.

Era un encapuchado con bata, solo se le noto que los detalles de la bata eran amarillos y entonces tomo el Alma de Topas y de Rubí y le da la de Rubí a Clarisse, entonces este desaparece y se sigue el duelo de Hugo y Dylan.

Turno 7 Dylan (6800 LP)

-Robo.- Dylan roba su carta y ve esperanza.- Ahora activo el efecto de Fusión futura. Han pasado 2 turnos y ahora invoco al Dragón Dios de 5 cabezas (F 12* 5000/5000)

-¡5000 puntos de ataque!-Hugo se sorprende con eso.

-Si me vas a demostrar que eres apto vénceme. Activo Cadena material y puedo fusionar desde mi Deck al Dragón Supremo de ojos azules (F 10* 4500/3800)

-No puede ser…

-Este monstruo no puede atacar y es destruido al final del turno pero no importa ¡ACTIVO MI CARTA MAGICA DEFUSION!

Y aparecían 3 dragones poderosos (8* 3000/2500)

-Activo cambio de identidad y mi dragón de 5 cabezas ahora es tipo luz.

-4 ataques…

-Ataca Dragón blanco de ojos azules

-Activo el efecto de mi monstruo, no es destruido y gana 800 ATK

-Pero tú recibirás el daño.

Hugo es empujado (LP Hugo 8700-8500)

-Ahora Dragón Dios de 5 cabezas ataca

Esta vez el monstruo de Hugo es destruido y este sale volando (LP Hugo 8500-7300)

-Ahora estas despejado, Dragones ataquen.

Hugo salió volando una vez más (LP Hugo 7300-4300-1300)

-Activo súper polimerización y por descartar una carta de mi mano invoco de nuevo al Dragón Supremo de ojos azules (F 10* 4500/3800) Esto ha acabado.

-No lo creo, activo cilindros mágicos y activo Fin del mundo todos los monstruos son destruidos y cada uno pierde 500 LP por cada uno

Dylan recibe su propio ataque (LP Dylan 6800-2800-1800)

-Esto no puede pasar. (Mano: 0)(LP Dylan 1800-1300)

-Ya no tiene nada con que protegerse, todo depende de mí siguiente robo.

Turno 8 Hugo. (1300 LP)

-¡ROBO! Y activo Carga de Alma, ahora por pagar 1000 LP puedo invocar a Boxeador de batalla Gran líder (XYZ R4 2200/2800) (LP Hugo 1300-300)

Había acabado el duelo.

-Activo invasión de Dragones, por cada dragón en el cementerio perderás 1000 LP

Se ve el duelo desde las gradas.

-Hay 11 dragones.-Elma se sorprende

-Eso significa….-Tiki ve el duelo

-Que si ese golpe acierta…-Chris lo ve desde lejos

-Papa perderá contra ese tipo…-Samy le ve.

Se ven 11 dragones atacar a Hugo (LP Hugo 300-0)

Ganador Dylan

Eso dejo a todos boquiabiertos y había acabado la primera ronda.

¡LAS SEMIFINAL DE LA CATEGORIA INFANTIL SERA EN OTRA ISLA!

Duelos para la siguiente ronda.-El anunciador aparece

-Dexter contra Belcebú.- Ambos se vieron indiferentes uno al otro

-Diosa contra Milly-Milly se quedó con el pensamiento de que le ira peor

-Chris contra Craig.- Todos se sorprendieron y rezaron por Craig y este no se sentía querido.

-Dylan contra Clarisse.-Ambos se vieron y sonrieron lo que puso celoso a Hugo

-Shark contra Dimitri.-Dimitri vio fijamente y Shark a este causando tensión entre el público.

-John contra Mariana.-Ambos sonrieron para su encuentro.

-Tiki contra Bandido.- Entonces Tiki ve agresivamente a Bandido para vengar a su hermano.

-Dylec contra Onice.-

**Continuara… **

**Categoría adulta**

**Enfrentamientos en los octavos de final**

**Grupo 1**

**Dexter (Venció a Demonio) vs Belcebú (Venció a un desconocido)**

**Diosa (Venció a Cho) vs Milly (Venció a Allison)**

**Chris (Venció a Molly) vs Craig (Venció a un desconocido) **

**Dylan (Venció a Hugo) vs Clarisse (Venció a Vera)**

**Grupo 2**

**Dimitri (Venció a Adaiko) vs Shark (Venció a un desconocido)**

**John (Venció a Jesse) vs Marianita (Venció a un desconocido)**

**Tiki (Venció al holograma de Carly) vs Bandido (Venció a Taylor)**

**Dylec (Venció a Maka) vs Onice (Venció a Oliver)**

**Categoría infantil (-16 años entran)**

**Semifinal**

**Grupo 1**

**Duke/Brooke (Vencieron a Samy/Emma) vs Fiona/Christeen (Vencieron a unos desconocidos)**

**Grupo 2**

**Terry/Lily (Finalistas)**

**Bueno esta vez acabo el cap. casi y prepárense para un periodo de descanso para inaugurar la segunda ronda**

**Olvide añadir una regla, si hay empate ambos concursantes se van eliminados y los contrincantes de los eliminados pasan.**

**Ejemplo: Dexter y Belcebú empatan, pasan automáticamente Milly y Diosa**

**Y ahora las preguntas**

**¿Cuál fue su opinión de los resultados actuales?**

**¿Cuál será el duelo más difícil de decidir el ganador?**

**¿Cuál será el duelo más fácil de decidir al ganador?**

**¿Quién será el encapuchado?**

**¿Cuál será la batalla que consideraran más épica? Aunque tenga resultado predecible**

**Adios.**


	14. El intermedio

Inicio de Opening.

-3-Se veía a Samy con su disco preparándose con la Maga de la Vida

-2-Se veía a Brooke con su disco de duelo y con un Dragón de 2 cabezas

-1-Se veía a Emma con su disco de duelo y una versión más poderosa de los 3 Caballeros Oscuros

-¡Duelo!-Duke se encontraba contra 2 Emperatrices del Caos usando a Guardián Eatos.

Se veía una ciudad flotante. Era el ARCA de la divinidad.

-Las oportunidades aparecen.- Se veía a Clyde sentado en su trono y atrás de él aparecen los espíritus de toda su familia menos sus hijas y Carly.

-Los problemas también.- Apunta unos misiles que ven siguiendo a un encapuchado y se revela que era Chris.

-Los demonios van a causar problemas.- Leaf creaba 3 bestias gigantes.

-Pero lo podremos resolver con nuestras esperanzas.- Chris lanzaba todas sus versiones de Guardianes.

-¿Amigos?-Se veía a Christeen ahora con un Deck de monstruos hechos de basura en el cual se encontraba un gigantesco Golem de desechos

-¿Enemigos?-Se veía a Fiona con un disco de duelo distinto al de muchos con sus reyes y reinas blancos y negros.

-Pues nosotros aún estamos juntos.- Se mostraban a los emperadores que estaban vivos unos contra otros.

-Y aunque algunos de nosotros ya no estemos.-Se veían al espíritu de Pier, Tamina y Kimi con Duke y a Leaf con las chicas.

-Pues nuestros problemas los resolveremos.- Se veían a las 3 formas humanas de la Tríade Marcial y luego a un encapuchado cerca de Hugo.

-Y juntos triunfaremos.-Se veía a Duke creando un portal dorado y usando a los monstruos claves de las chicas y de Chris.

Fin del Opening.

Se veía un crucero en el que estaban los que estaban las personas, pues ya casi era la siguiente batalla, la batalla inaugural iba a ser Craig vs Chris, esto causo mucha inseguridad al primer mencionado, pues el Deck Eatos era bastante superior en muchos aspectos.

Entonces en la cafetería estaban Molly, Clarisse, Samy, Duke, Emma, Brooke y Hugo hablando cuando entra Craig ahí.

-Hola chicos…-Craig les ve inseguro de lo que pueda hacer.-Necesito ayuda.

-Adivino, es por lo de tu duelo.-Hugo le ve.-Escúchame viejo, ese chico ya es bastante poderoso, su versión mejorada de Eatos lo hace casi invencible, solo Clyde, Diosa Dexter y hasta Dimitri y tal vez Shark si llegaran a adoptar su unión como lo hizo Clarisse.

-Pero confiamos en que puedes vencerlo hermanito.-Molly le sonríe.-Tu estilo es como de él cuándo lo conocíamos como Leaf, ese chico dulce y alegre. Siempre sonreía a los problemas y llegaba a formar milagros.-Entonces ella se deprimió un poco.- Pero cuando Clyde lo derroto abandono a todo el antiguo Deck que tenía.

_FLASHBACK_

_-El duelo casi acababa entre Leaf y Clyde._

_LP Leaf con la bendición de Eatos 100_

_LP Clyde combinado con los 7 espíritus de los emperadores y sus hermanos 150_

_-Sacrifico a mis 2 Arquidemonios para invocar a Gandora el dragón de la destrucción (8* Desconocido/Desconocido) y activo su efecto, por pagar la mitad de mis puntos (LP Clyde 150-75) destruyo todo el campo._

_-Activo protección de los ángeles, puedo salvar a Eatos y ganara 500 puntos (Eatos 2500-3000)_

_-Pero aun así destruí 7 cartas de mi campo y 4 del tuyo y activo el efecto de Gandora, gana 300 puntos por cada carta destruida (Gandora 0-3300)_

_Leaf salía volando (LP 100-0)_

_-¿Por qué nunca gano? ¿Acaso es por ser buena persona con los demás? ¿Sera que tengo que dejar de confiar, amar y ayudar?-Leaf pensaba eso antes de car._

_Leaf cae al suelo derrotado y rompió su disco de duelo._

_Mientras tanto todos que estaban viendo la batalla desde afuera casi todos soltaron las lágrimas al ver que Leaf perdió, pero la que más se puso triste fue Molly pues pudo entender que el sería diferente y que no volvería._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Yo creo que tú puedes ganar Craig, venciste a Adaiko.-Duke le ve

-Mi bomboncito tiene razón.-Samy abraza a Duke.- Tu puedes vencerlo, hazlo por mi mamá, ella fue herida por él, o por tu hermana, él la elimino.

-Pero él no es nada comparado con Chris, ni siquiera supera a Shark.

-Hazlo por Pier, Fiona, Kimi, Tamina, Christeen, Earth y por Sherry.-Clarisse le ve.-Casi todos murieron por su culpa

-Lo hare.-Casi todos celebraban mientras Molly solo sonreían.

Se veía a todos salir de ahí y Molly escucho un llanto que provenía desde afuera del barco, era Chris, estaba parado en el mirador y soltando lágrimas mientras se tapa su cara.

Antes de que ella llegara a ver como estaba Bandido aparece atrás de él iniciando una plática

-Sé que no fuiste tú el que provoco todos los sucesos.-Bandido le ve.

-Pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Cuando me entere de que mataron a tu hermano yo supe que no era él ni siquiera tú eras Esmeralda.

-¿En serio?

-Chris, es hora de decirte la verdad…- Bandido se quita su sombrero y su capucha que lo tapaba.

Molly se sorprendió pues era Earth, él había "sobrevivido" a la batalla que tuvo con Christeen contra Amatista y Leaf.

-El que mataron era un sirviente de Clyde para hacer sentir inútil y desesperada a Christeen.

-En serio Wall…

-Dime Wallace.-No quiero que mencionen mi nombre, no quiero convertirme en un cómplice de lo que haga Leaf hermano.

-De acuerdo.

Antes de irse Wallace le da un consejo a su hermano.

-Ten cuidado… Craig es un rival bastante inseguro pero es como tú, provoca vueltas de hoja de manera bastante inesperada, más porque tú le ayudaste a hacer su Deck de Héroes Elementales, puede usar tus estrategias en tu contra, así como tú las usarías con él y cuídate de los Héroes Enmascarados, esos te vencerán por su efecto.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos hermanos chocan puños viéndose.

-Y una cosa más…. Diviértete.- Wallace sonríe

-Gracias hermano…

Mientras tanto estaban los emperadores y la Neo-tríade Marcial hablando de la situación a su jefe.

-Ya veo, de los 8 que mandamos ahora solo quedan 4 para la segunda ronda.

Diosa habla con Clyde.

-Vera salió lastimada y prediciendo el futuro, solo habrán com de nosotros en la siguiente ronda.

-Lo sé, sé que Dexter me va a forzar a combatir contra el de alguna u otra manera, por eso tiene el poder Topas completo, estamos curando las heridas de Vera pero esta situación es bastante problemática para nosotros.

-Así es y ¿Aceptaría su duelo si lo amenazasen?-Diosa le pregunta.

-Aceptare su duelo.

-Ganara fácilmente jefe.-Ronda le ve.

-No es cierto.-Dimitri le ve.-Si usted intenta llegar a hacer más de 100 mil puntos de vida, el encontrara la manera de bajarlo de su nube.

-¿Por qué insultas a Clyde, Dimitri?-Dylec le ve enfurecido.- Mi padre sabe que él es fácil…-Iba a continuar pero lo callan

-Él tiene razón, los Ciber Dragones son el arquetipo más poderoso, lo vi, el llevo a un Ciber Dragón suyo a más de 100 mil puntos de ataque.-Clyde les ve.- No te confíes Belcebú. Él es un adversario bastante peligroso y puede provocar bastantes problemas si llega a hacer aunque sea al Ciber Dragón Gemelo

-No es tan difícil.-Demonio opina.

-Tú cállate que a ti te venció.- Dimitri les ve.

-Hijo de…-Demonio se queja de Dimitri.

-Dimitri; he estudiado también a Shark y ahora su Deck es Sirena. Es un Deck capaz de darte problema si llega a tener campos de agua en el terreno, usa tus maestros de tiempo y asegúrate de que no invoque demasiado. Toma esta carta Contrataque de los Maestros del Tiempo, cuando devuelves un monstruo Maestro del Tiempo a tu Deck, regresas a 2 cartas de tu oponente, y cuentan también las unidades XYZ.

Shark que estaba escuchando la conversación por relajarse en una silla escucho el nombre de esa carta y el efecto que tenia

-Maldición, si el usa esa carta estaré muerto.

Ahora Dexter estaba en el baño cuando de repente encuentra plasma negra a su lado.

-¿Estás listo?

La plasma se convierte en Leaf.

Entonces la plasma entra en el cuerpo de Dexter y este cambia, ahora tiene una mayor musculatura y se quitó su bata negra para usarla como capa mostrándose su chaleco negro y una máscara…

-Esta humanidad estará condenada.

Luego se ve el pensamiento de Dexter.

Topas era separado de Dexter pero ahora él tenía sus poderes también.

-Dexter que te pasa.

Entonces este le grita con una cara sádica esto.

-Ya no te necesito, los débiles mueren, los fuertes viven y ganar lo es todo si quiero aniquilar a Clyde.-Dexter se ve y entonces Topas se queda dudando lo que dijo él hasta que Shark llego.

-¿Dexter?

Se veía a Zafiro y este lo ve.

-El ya no tiene a Dexter, él se separó de Topas. No sé por qué pero debe tramar algo.

Entonces Topas se pone débil.

-¡TOPAS?!-Shark se va con él.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Sin un cuerpo no puedo vivir…

-Únete a nosotros, recuperaremos a Dexter.

Entonces Shark y Topas se unen.

-Dexter… No te permitiremos que vayas contra Clyde de esa manera.

Allison y Milly estaban sentadas en su cuarto mientras Molly llegaba.

-Así que pasaste hermana.-Molly le ve.

-¿Cómo te va lo de evangelizar a Chris?

-Digamos que él nunca fue malo, solo quería ser fuerte y si él quería serlo él quería llevar toda la carga solo, que nadie sufra por él, excepto el…

-Pues en la realidad, este chico tiene futuro, pero debe dejar su mentalidad de yo lo puedo hacer todo sin ayuda.

Ellas tenían razón en todo lo que decían, mas sin embargo alguien las estaba escuchando.

Era Chris, quien al escuchar lo que decían de él creía que tenían razón.

Al día siguiente John estaba hablando con Mariana, Tiki y Onice

-¿Creen que pueda vencer a Dylec?

-La realidad el duelo lo va a tener que definir.-Tiki los veía.

-Bueno… Y al final John y yo nos enfrentamos y el grupo de Craig está difícil

-Yo sé que el duelo va a ser complicado para muchos, pero debemos divertirnos.-John los animaba a todos y creía que iba a ser unos buenos duelos.

Mientras el barco llego a la isla se vio que muchas personas aparecían, los 16 estaban en forma de círculo en el estadio

-Ustedes 16.-Sonaba una voz de presentador.-Ustedes han sobrevivido en este torneo, los otros 16 están eliminados y ustedes aun siguen aquí…. ¡QUE GANE EL MEJOR!

-Y con el primer combate tenemos a Chris Vega contra Craig Molter

Entonces ambos prepararon su disco de duelo.

-¿Estás listo para el duelo?-Craig le ve

-Hora de averiguarlo ¿No?-Chris le responde

-Y aquí iniciamos.-El árbitro le responde.- ¡Campo actívate: Ciudad Neo-Futura!

Y aquí el campo se volvió puros rascacielos.

_ESTIPULACION DEL DUELO: CAMPO DE ACCION, EL CAMPO Y LOS MONSTRUOS PUEDEN TOCARSE, A SU VEZ EXISTIRAN CARTAS QUE PUEDEN AYUDARSE O PERJUDICAR EN EL TRANCURSO DE UN DUELO, PUEDEN USARSE EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO. HAY 50 DE ELLAS EN TODO EL CAMPO_

-De acuerdo.-Chris escucha las reglas

-Vamos.-Craig y Chris caminan al puente y cada uno se ve que tiene

-¡AL DUELO!

Antes de acabar el capítulo de hoy se muestra la cartelera de Craig con demasiados Héroes elementales y saltando con una espada hacia Chris y este caía en picada con los Guardianes y con las Eatos, también con 6 pequeñas luces con él.

**Continuara… **

**Categoría adulta**

**Enfrentamientos en los octavos de final**

**Grupo 1**

**Dexter (Venció a Demonio) vs Belcebú (Venció a un desconocido)**

**Diosa (Venció a Cho) vs Milly (Venció a Allison)**

**Chris (Venció a Molly) vs Craig (Venció a un desconocido) **

**Dylan (Venció a Hugo) vs Clarisse (Venció a Vera)**

**Grupo 2**

**Dimitri (Venció a Adaiko) vs Shark (Venció a un desconocido)**

**John (Venció a Jesse) vs Marianita (Venció a un desconocido)**

**Tiki (Venció al holograma de Carly) vs Bandido/Wallace (Venció a Taylor)**

**Dylec (Venció a Maka) vs Onice (Venció a Oliver)**

**Categoría infantil (-16 años entran)**

**Semifinal**

**Grupo 1**

**Duke/Brooke (Vencieron a Samy/Emma) vs Fiona/Christeen (Vencieron a unos desconocidos)**

**Grupo 2**

**Terry/Lily (Finalistas)**

**Y aquí estamos en el Pre-duelo de ambos chicos y ahora para una batalla que dará mucha guerra de parte de ambos, les diré una pequeña sinopsis acerca del orden de los encuentros, también pueden hacer predicciones de cada encuentro.**

**Aviso: Va haber un empate y un abandono en alguno en estos duelos y mientras más interesante sea la sinopsis más importante es el duelo**

**Chris vs Craig: La batalla está en mi mente y solo les voy a dar un pequeño spoiler, ambos se van a casi matar en este duelo y tratare de que sea de mínimo 10 turnos, la cosa será seria si pasan esos 10 turnos ya que en este momento ambos estarán en LP muy bajos y aparte ambos tienen la costumbre de dar guerra hasta que sus LP sean 0.**

**Clarisse vs Dylan: Una hermana que usa técnicas de fuego con sus monstruos y un hermano que tiene la capacidad de traer muchos dragones en un duelo, ella le va a demostrar a su hermano que Hugo vale la pena y que la única razón de que Dylan lo venciera era porque este tenía aun mano para continuar, aunque se sepa de la historia de ambos se va a ver porque Dylan quería vencer a Hugo**

**Tiki vs Wallace: Aquí será otra batalla aunque más fácil, Tiki no dejara que Wallace gane el duelo mientras ella use su mazo confiara en todo lo posible para vencer los "Supuestos" monstruos de Wallace sin saber que el cambio de mazo.**

**John vs Marianita: Este probablemente sea el duelo relleno de este torneo pero nunca debe faltar uno es de ley XD aun así John buscara los métodos posibles de como vencer las máquinas de Mariana**

**Combate intermedio Fiona y Christeen vs Duke y Brooke: Aquí en este combate se va a demostrar el verdadero potencial de las malas y se va a mostrar de nuevo al Dragón Arcángel Arquidemoniaco, puede que haiga un cambio de planes de parte de los protas ¿O no?**

**Dylec vs Onice: El hijo Donoven va a demostrar lo mejor de sus habilidades contra una duelista que usara su contra parte que es el Deck Fotón, ambos darán lo mejor de sí y las cosas se ponen interesantes mientras ambos están a medio duelo.**

**Diosa vs Milly: Este combate Diosa revela su historia y esto dará un combate bastante raro, con vueltas de hoja cada turno y con un efecto de Milly que podría hacer temblar a Diosa, el combate va ser de pocos turnos pero puede que sea largo**

**Belcebú vs Dexter: Aquí ambos harán una gran dote de maquinaria y se mostrara un Deck casi invencible de parte de Dexter, los Qlifuertes serán máquinas de matar porque su monstruo clave es tan fuerte que Belcebú necesitara algo con un mínimo de 3500 ATK para hacerle frente porque todo monstruo invocado pierde 500 ATK del lado rival.**

**El combate estelar será este**

**Shark vs Dimitri: Ambos son poderosos, líderes de los emperadores del Caos de su grupo, Dimitri y Shark van a cambiar por completo sus Deck va a ser una batalla entre los Dragones Reinantes de Dimitri contra Tele-DAD (No me refiero al Dragón arcángel demoniaco) ambos mirándose con odio y usando todo lo que tienen y atacando con sus mejores jugadas cada uno con un propósito distinto, todos conocemos que Dimitri solo quiere salvar a sus amigos de los problemas que hará Clyde y Shark quiere defenderlos siendo el más poderoso para vengarse de la muerte de Kimi y Tamina, en pocas palabras, rebelión para proteger contra odio para venganza, va ser difícil escoger un adecuado ganador aquí - **

**Adiós .3.**


	15. Craig y Chris, Heroes vs Angeles y Hadas

Inicio de Opening.

-3-Se veía a Samy con su disco preparándose con la Maga de la Vida

-2-Se veía a Brooke con su disco de duelo y con un Dragón de 2 cabezas

-1-Se veía a Emma con su disco de duelo y una versión más poderosa de los 3 Caballeros Oscuros

-¡Duelo!-Duke se encontraba contra 2 Emperatrices del Caos usando a Guardián Eatos.

Se veía una ciudad flotante. Era el ARCA de la divinidad.

-Las oportunidades aparecen.- Se veía a Clyde sentado en su trono y atrás de él aparecen los espíritus de toda su familia menos sus hijas y Carly.

-Los problemas también.- Apunta unos misiles que ven siguiendo a un encapuchado y se revela que era Chris.

-Los demonios van a causar problemas.- Leaf creaba 3 bestias gigantes.

-Pero lo podremos resolver con nuestras esperanzas.- Chris lanzaba todas sus versiones de Guardianes.

-¿Amigos?-Se veía a Christeen ahora con un Deck de monstruos hechos de basura en el cual se encontraba un gigantesco Golem de desechos

-¿Enemigos?-Se veía a Fiona con un disco de duelo distinto al de muchos con sus reyes y reinas blancos y negros.

-Pues nosotros aún estamos juntos.- Se mostraban a los emperadores que estaban vivos unos contra otros.

-Y aunque algunos de nosotros ya no estemos.-Se veían al espíritu de Pier, Tamina y Kimi con Duke y a Leaf con las chicas.

-Pues nuestros problemas los resolveremos.- Se veían a las 3 formas humanas de la Tríade Marcial y luego a un encapuchado cerca de Hugo.

-Y juntos triunfaremos.-Se veía a Duke creando un portal dorado y usando a los monstruos claves de las chicas y de Chris.

Fin del Opening.

Ambos se veían concentrados y entonces Chris inicia.

Turno 1 Chris (8000 LP)

-Coloco 2 cartas bocabajo y un monstruo bocabajo.

En ese momento se pone una esfera con cadenas y candados.

-De seguro es algo problemático.-Craig le ve.- Ahora ¿Qué harás?

-Pues esto activo mi Carta Magica de campo Visiones Futuras.

Entonces la realidad se distorsiona y todo se vuelve un espacio y los edificios se vuelven en espejos que tienen épocas distintas adentro.

-Acabo mi turno.(Mano: 1)

Turno 2 Craig (8000 LP)

-Robo.-Craig roba su carta.- Invoco a Heroe elemental Chispas (4* 1600/1200)

Pero por alguna extraña razón desaparece.

-¿Que?

-Active el efecto de Visiones futuras cuando un monstruo se invoca de manera normal es retirado del juego.

-Aún tengo mano, activo polimerización y fusionando a Avían con Truco explosivo y creo a Alado con llamas (F7* 2100/1200) y ataco a tu monstruo.

Guardián Kay'Est es destruida

-Ahora activo el efecto de Alado con llamas. Pierdes puntos de vida equivalente al ataque del monstruo destruido

-Oh dios, esto no puede ser bueno.

Entonces una poderosa llama quemaba a Chris (LP Chris 8000-7000)

-Acabo mi turno. (Mano: 2)

Afuera veía Allison el duelo.

-Esto no será muy fácil de decidir

Turno 3 Chris (7000 LP)

-Robo.- Chris ve su mano.-Invoco a Hada de la fortuna Luz (1* 200/200) y el efecto de Visiones Futuras la desaparece.

-Esto no es bueno.

-Ahora invoco a Hada de la fortuna Oscuridad (5* 2000/2000)

-Luego activo Fortuna Futura, retiro una carta retirada del juego y robo 2 cartas.

Como Chris estaba en el espacio voló hacia donde estaba una Carta de Acción y la muestra.

-Carta de Acción activada Fuerza oscura, mi hada ganara 500 ATK hasta el final del turno y el daño se duplica. (Oscuridad 2000-2500) Ahora ataca.

-¡Alado con llamas!-Craig ve a su Heroe explotar. (LP Craig 8000-7200)

-Activo el efecto de Hada de la fortuna oscuridad puedo invocar un hada de la fortuna desde el cementerio. Aparece Hada de la fortuna Luz

-Eres increíble Chris.- Craig lo admira

-Acabo mi turno (Mano: 4) (Hada de la Fortuna Oscuridad 2500-2000)

-Aun Craig se mantiene en la cabeza.-Hugo ve el marcador

-La pregunta es por cuanto tiempo.- Molly le responde.

-Ese no es el problema, el problema será como acabe.-Clarisse continua y se vuelve al duelo.

Turno 4 Craig (7200 LP)

-Robo.- Activo doble paquete, puedo retirar de mi Deck del juego 2 cartas y al final de tu turno van a mi mano, aunque deba también retirar 2 cartas de mi Deck al cementerio y luego activo fuego tremendo, cada uno pierde 500 LP

Ambos eran quemados (LP Chris 7000-6500) (LP Craig 7200-6700) y Chispas vuelve y ataca a Oscuridad.

Craig era electrocutado (LP Craig 6700-6300)

-Ahora que no tengo cartas en el campo puedo invocar especialmente a Heroe Elemental Burbujas en modo de defensa (4* 800/1200) y como es la única carta en campo y mano robo 2 cartas, coloco 1 y eso es todo (Mano: 1)

-Así que lo que buscabas era eliminar tu campo y mano para invocar a burbujas.-Chris lo ve

-Exacto, mi plan para remontar está muy bien calculado.-Craig sonríe.-Vas a ver a los Héroes enmascarados

Turno 5 Chris (6500 LP)

-Robo.-Ve su mano.-Activo los efectos de Luz (2*400/400) y Oscuridad (6* 2400/2400) Invoco a Hada de la fortuna agua….

-No tan rápido.-Craig lo detiene.

-¿Qué?

-Activo Súper polimerización y fusiono a tu hada de agua con burbujas.

Se veía un remolino absorber a los 2 monstruos mencionados y el aura de Craig se volvió morada

-Poderoso Heroe invernal aparece ¡INVOCACION DE FUSION! Nivel 8, Heroe Elemental Zero Absoluto (F8* 2500/2000)

-¡Tu…! Tsk.-Chris ve serio a Craig.-Acabo mi turno con 3 cartas bocabajo (Mano: 2)

-Ahora añado las 2 cartas del otro turno

Turno 6 Craig (6300 LP)

-Robo.

Craig mira fijamente su carta robada.

-Cambio de mascara…

-¡No puede ser!

-Sí, ahora regreso a Heroe Elemental Zero Absoluto al Deck Extra e invoco a Heroe Enmascarado Acido (F8* 2500/2000) Activo el efecto de Heroe Elemental Acido, destruyo todas tus cartas Magica y trampas en el campo sin importar su posición y pierdes 300 LP por cada 1

-6 cartas, esto no es bueno.

-Ahora acido.

Chris era rociado con un líquido ácido lastimándolo (LP 6500-4700)

Dimitri estaba viendo el duelo.

-Es interesante la jugada de Craig, ha aprendido mucho en estos 15 años y eso le ha servido… Pero aun así no es suficiente para vencerlo, necesitara más poder...

-Ahora activo el efecto de Zero Absoluto, todos tus monstruos son destruidos. Y continuo con Reciclaje, todas tus cartas en el cementerio, campo y mano volverán al Deck hasta el final de mi tercer turno

-Eso significa….

-El efecto de Luz no es activado, lo que significa que el ataque es directo.

Craig corre por una carta acción.

-Carta de Acción activada Diferencia Potencial, la diferencia entre tus puntos de vida y los míos se va a mi monstruo.

-Oh dios, esto es malo.-Molly les ve.

-Lo sabemos.-Hugo también ve la situación.-Sin nada para protegerse Chris perdió.

…

Acido con 4100 puntos ataca a Chris dejándolo casi derrotado. (LP 4700-600)

Acabo mi turno (Mano: 0)

Turno 7 Chris (LP 600)

-Robo.

Ve que la carta no le ayudara.

-Coloco una carta bocabajo y es todo. (Mano: 0)

-¿Tan fácil te rindes?

-Probablemente

Turno 8 Craig (LP 6300)

-Activo Doble o nada, ahora mi monstruo ataca.

-Chris…-Molly ve.- ¿Ha perdido?

-Carta bocabajo actívate ¡ESCUDO DEL SALVADOR!

Entonces Chris bloquea casi todo el daño (LP Chris 600-1)

-¡Pero que…!

-Escudo del Salvador, solo lo puedo activar 1 vez por duelo y puedo negar todo el daño que reciba por batalla, ¡DURANTE 5 TURNOS! Sin embargo solo tendré 1 punto de vida y si en algún turno, no tengo cartas en campo automáticamente pierdo el duelo. Cuando pase el 5to turno volveré a tener 600 LP

-Vaya manera de parar a Craig.-John les ve.

-La primera carta legendaria.-Shark se ve confiado.- Esa carta te protege por 5 turnos, pero esa te deja bastante descubierto.

-Acabo mi turno. (Mano: 0)

El escudo se empieza a fragmentar. 1

Turno 9. Chris (1 LP)

-Robo.

-Algo no trama.

-Coloco 1 carta bocabajo y es todo. (Mano: 0)

Se empieza a fragmentar el escudo. 2

-Diablos tengo que hacer algo o si no perderé…

Turno 10 Craig (6300 LP)

-Robo.

-Activo Llamarada de los dioses, por cada carta Magica en el campo cada uno perderá 1000 LP.

Esa flama casi toca a Chris pero se salva por poco.

-Armadura del valor, puedo negar todos los daños por efecto durante 5 turnos y mis LP son 1. Y al quinto turno mis puntos son duplicados.

-Acabo mi turno. (Mano: 0)

-En este momento recupero mis 2 cartas en la mano y mi cementerio.

El escudo 3 se fragmenta y la armadura apenas 1

Turno 11. Chris (1 LP)

-Robo.

-Activo la escala Pendular 1 de Sombra Eatos y la escala 12 de Luz Eatos y puedo invocar 1 monstruo, ¡INVOCACION PENDULO! Aparece Guardián Graarl (5* 2500/1000).

-Una invocación péndulo… Interesante...

-Activo el efecto de Sombra Eatos, puedo añadir una carta monstruo y una carta Magica a mi mano y por el de luz añado una trampa y otro monstruo a mi mano.

-¿Qué harás?

-Una invocación ritual.

-¿Eh...?

-Así es.

Se veían muchos ángeles volar.

-Poderosa ángel desciende y sálvame. ¡INVOCACION RITUAL! Aparece nivel 8, Sueño Bendito Eatos (8* 2800/2500) Activo su efecto, retiro un monstruo de tu mazo a tu cementerio y será Neos.

-¡NO..!

-Si. Ahora Sueño bendito ataca a su monstruo.

Craig sale volando (LP Craig 6300-6000)

-Graarl ataca directamente.

Craig es aventado a un edifico (LP 6000-3500)

-Coloco 1 carta y es todo (Mano: 0)

La armadura está a punto de romperse 4 y la armadura se sigue quebrando 2

Turno 12 Craig (3500 LP)

-Robo.

Craig ve su mano.

-Activo mi carta Magica Cartas de la santidad, ambos volvemos a tener 5 cartas en la mano.-Craig sonríe.- Ahora activo mi carta Magica. Fusión Milagrosa, puedo fusionar 5 monstruos.

-Fusiono a Neos.

.

.

.

.

-A avían.

.

.

.

-A musgo.

-¿De dónde lo habrá sacado a musgo para retirarlo a cementerio?

.

.

.

.

-A burbujas

.

.

.

.-Y a truco explosivo para formar a ¡DIOS NEOS!

-¡NO PUEDE SER!

Entonces apareció el, la versión más poderosa de los héroes elementales Dios Neos (F 12* 2500/2000)

-Tiene 2500 puntos de ataque ¿Por qué es un Dios?

-Por su efecto.-Taylor les ve.- Esta carta gana 500 puntos por cada héroe que haya sido usado ya sea como fusión, por efecto o por estar en el campo.

-10 héroes…

El ataque de Dios Neos sube a 7500.

-Ahora gana 500 puntos por cada material de fusión usado

Dios Neos llego a tener 10000 ATK

-Ahora activo el efecto de Acido, puedo destruir todas tus magias y trampas

-Activo el efecto de Sombra Eatos, si se aplica el efecto acabo el turno y las cartas son destruidas.

Se destruyen las 4 cartas al final del turno (Mano: 4) (LP Chris: 1-600)

-El daño que recibiré será 0

-Te has salvado al final. Pero Dios Neos acabara contigo.

-Eso veremos

Turno 13. Chris (600 LP)

-Robo.- Ve su mano.-Gracias mazo… Activo Hacha Gravitatoria Graarl y ahora tiene 3000 puntos… Ahora todo o nada, Sueño Bendito Eatos ataca a Dios Neos.

Casi todos se sorprendieron pues era casi confirmada la victoria de Craig.

-Activo Honesto. Y Eatos tendrá 12800 ATK

Entonces el monstruo de Craig es destruido.

-¡INCREIBLE!- El anunciador ve lo que paso.-¡DIOS NEOS CAYO! (LP Craig 3500-700)

-Graarl ataca.

-Activo 0 Equipo desde mi mano, destruyo una carta equipo en el campo y el monstruo es destruido, pero ambos pagamos 500 LP

Ahora los LP de Chris eran 100 y los de Craig eran 200(Mano: 3)

Turno 14 Craig (200 LP)

-Activo de mi mano.-Craig muestra una carta antes de robar.- Los gloriosos 7, ambos descartamos toda nuestra mano, robamos una carta en la fase de batalla y el que no use la carta robada automáticamente pierde, también mis puntos de vida será del daño de batalla recibido... Y no, no podremos usar cartas de acción.

Ambos roban sus cartas.

-Activo fusión milagrosa, puedo fusionar a Alado con llamas con Dios Neos e invocar a Gran Tornado (F 8* 2800/2600)

-Heroe con mirada fría, aparece ¡INVOCACION DE FUSION! Nivel 8, Heroe Elemental Gran Tornado, ahora ataquen. Y uso el efecto de Gran Tornado, tus monstruos perderán la mitad de sus puntos.

Entonces hay una explosión que destruye uno de los rascacielos y cae abajo.

Ambos monstruos desaparecieron.

-¿Como?

-Active Capa de la pureza, mis monstruos son inafectados por efectos hasta el fin del turno, ambos monstruos fueron destruidos. ¡CRAIG!-Chris lo ve.

-¿Que?

-¡EL EDIFICIO!

-Oh no…

Entonces el edificio aplasta a Craig y desaparece, pues el duelo acabo (LP Craig 200-0)

-Oye…-Craig bastante herido del golpe pregunta.- ¿Por qué te alejaste de nosotros?

-Te responderé luego Craig, solo espera y te diré…

Entonces Chris se iba levantando la mano en forma de triunfo.

**Continuara… **

**Categoría adulta**

**Enfrentamientos en los octavos de final**

**Grupo 1**

**Dexter (Venció a Demonio) vs Belcebú (Venció a un desconocido)**

**Diosa (Venció a Cho) vs Milly (Venció a Allison)**

**Chris actualmente vs el ganador o ganadora de Dylan vs Clarisse **

**Grupo 2**

**Dimitri (Venció a Adaiko) vs Shark (Venció a un desconocido)**

**John (Venció a Jesse) vs Marianita (Venció a un desconocido)**

**Tiki (Venció al holograma de Carly) vs Bandido/Wallace (Venció a Taylor)**

**Dylec (Venció a Maka) vs Onice (Venció a Oliver)**

**Categoría infantil (-16 años entran)**

**Semifinal**

**Grupo 1**

**Duke/Brooke (Vencieron a Samy/Emma) vs Fiona/Christeen (Vencieron a unos desconocidos)**

**Grupo 2**

**Terry/Lily (Finalistas)**

**Y aquí acabo el duelo y solo habrá preguntas, ya que tengo mucho sueño XD y este duelo lo trate de hacer bien como para actualizar rápido.**

**Y ahora las preguntas**

**¿Cuál fue su predicción?**

**¿Qué opinan de la batalla?**

**¿Cómo creen que sea el duelo entre Clarisse y Dylan?**

**¿Qué opinan del ZAZ en toda la boca que recibió Dios Neos?**

**¿Cuáles teorías tienen en mente?**

**¿Qué opinan de que al final le cayó el edificio a Craig al perder?**

**Adiós .3.**


	16. Clarisse y Dylan, Volcanicos vs Dragones

Inicio de Opening.

-3-Se veía a Samy con su disco preparándose con la Maga de la Vida

-2-Se veía a Brooke con su disco de duelo y con un Dragón de 2 cabezas

-1-Se veía a Emma con su disco de duelo y una versión más poderosa de los 3 Caballeros Oscuros

-¡Duelo!-Duke se encontraba contra 2 Emperatrices del Caos usando a Guardián Eatos.

Se veía una ciudad flotante. Era el ARCA de la divinidad.

-Las oportunidades aparecen.- Se veía a Clyde sentado en su trono y atrás de él aparecen los espíritus de toda su familia menos sus hijas y Carly.

-Los problemas también.- Apunta unos misiles que ven siguiendo a un encapuchado y se revela que era Chris.

-Los demonios van a causar problemas.- Leaf creaba 3 bestias gigantes.

-Pero lo podremos resolver con nuestras esperanzas.- Chris lanzaba todas sus versiones de Guardianes.

-¿Amigos?-Se veía a Christeen ahora con un Deck de monstruos hechos de basura en el cual se encontraba un gigantesco Golem de desechos

-¿Enemigos?-Se veía a Fiona con un disco de duelo distinto al de muchos con sus reyes y reinas blancos y negros.

-Pues nosotros aún estamos juntos.- Se mostraban a los emperadores que estaban vivos unos contra otros.

-Y aunque algunos de nosotros ya no estemos.-Se veían al espíritu de Pier, Tamina y Kimi con Duke y a Leaf con las chicas.

-Pues nuestros problemas los resolveremos.- Se veían a las 3 formas humanas de la Tríade Marcial y luego a un encapuchado cerca de Hugo.

-Y juntos triunfaremos.-Se veía a Duke creando un portal dorado y usando a los monstruos claves de las chicas y de Chris.

Fin del Opening.

"_FLASHBACK"_

_-Activo de mi mano.-Craig muestra una carta antes de robar.- Los gloriosos 7, ambos descartamos toda nuestra mano, robamos una carta en la fase de batalla y el que no use la carta robada automáticamente pierde, también mis puntos de vida será del daño de batalla recibido... Y no, no podremos usar cartas de acción._

_Ambos roban sus cartas._

_-Activo fusión milagrosa, puedo fusionar a Alado con llamas con Dios Neos e invocar a Gran Tornado (F 8* 2800/2600)_

_-Heroe con mirada fría, aparece ¡INVOCACION DE FUSION! Nivel 8, Heroe Elemental Gran Tornado, ahora ataquen. Y uso el efecto de Gran Tornado, tus monstruos perderán la mitad de sus puntos._

_Entonces hay una explosión que destruye uno de los rascacielos y cae abajo._

_Ambos monstruos desaparecieron._

_-¿Como?_

_-Active Capa de la pureza, mis monstruos son inafectados por efectos hasta el fin del turno, ambos monstruos fueron destruidos. ¡CRAIG!-Chris lo ve._

_-¿Que?_

_-¡EL EDIFICIO!_

_-Oh no…_

_Entonces el edificio aplasta a Craig y desaparece, pues el duelo acabo (LP Craig 200-0)_

_-Oye…-Craig bastante herido del golpe pregunta.- ¿Por qué te alejaste de nosotros?_

_-Te responderé luego Craig, solo espera y te diré…_

_Entonces Chris se iba levantando la mano en forma de triunfo._

"_FIN DEL FLASHBACK"_

Se veía a Craig bastante herido en un cuarto, pues si sufrió daños del edificio aunque era holográfico.

-¿Cómo que debía esperar? ¿Acaso pasara algo?

Dejando a Craig de lado se ve a Clarisse y a Dylan

-Hugo no te merece Clarisse, lo vi cuando el perdió.- Dylan prepara su disco.

-Él se ha enfrentado a adversarios más poderosos.-Clarisse responde y se ven las imágenes de Chris, Taylor, Dexter y Molly

-Eso hay que verlo.

Se ven los puntos de vida de ambos en 8000

-¡DUELO!

Turno 1 Clarisse (8000 LP)

-Activo mi carta de campo Palacio de la Reina Candente y mi Vaporizador de Volcánicos y mi Lanza proyectiles Volcánicos

Entonces casi todo el piso se vuelve de mármol y las paredes tienen columnas de lava y había una bola de fuego como candelabro y Clarisse como Rubí estaba sentada en un trono con una mirada seductora a Dylan.

-Así que este es el poder del supuesto emperador del caos.

-Así es y acabo mi turno invocando un Dragón Volcánico (4* 1800/1500) Y activo su efecto cada fin de turno pierdes 500 puntos de vida y 300 más por cada monstruo que batallo.

-Maldición, lo que hará ella no es nada bueno

-Entonces por mi Vaporizador y mi Lanza proyectiles también pierdes 300 LP y activo el efecto de mi Palacio. Pagas 2000 puntos de vida y descartas toda tu mano.

-¡Que…!-Entonces Dylan es quemado de manera torturante (LP Dylan 8000-7500-7200-6900-4900)

-Acabo mi turno (Mano: 1)

Turno 2 Dylan (4900 LP)

-Robo.

-Activo el efecto de mi palacio. Puedo robar cartas por cada volcánico en mi campo y son 3.

Entonces a Rubí se le añaden las 3 cartas

-Sabes algo, irónicamente me has ayudado.-Dylan se burla de Rubí

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Activo mi carta Magica. Espejo de los dragones puedo fusionar con Dragones desde el cementerio.

Los 3 ojos azules.- Rubí se sorprendió al ver el suceso.

-Poderoso Dragón supremo aparece ¡INVOCACION DE FUSION! Aparece Nivel 12, Dragón Supremo de Ojos Azules (F 12* 4500/3800) Ataca a su volcánico.

Rubí se vuelve Clarisse y sale colando (LP 8000-6300)

-Acabo mi turno (Mano: 0)

Turno 3 Clarisse (6300 LP)

-Robo. Activo Tanque volcánico. Puedo invocar 5 comodines volcánicos y puedo atacarte directamente quitándote 1000 puntos de vida por cada comodín

-Clarisse detén esto.

-Lo siento Dylan, pero lastimaste a una persona que amo.-Se vuelve Rubí.-Y a Clarisse no le gusta que le lastimen a las personas que ama.-Se ve una cara atemorizante de parte de Rubí.- Y acabaremos contigo ambas.

-Se ve que no me recuerdas hermanita.-Dylan sonríe sarcásticamente.

-Detente.-El espíritu de Clarisse se nota atrás de Rubí.-Deja que hable.

-Hugo nunca te ayudo en esa ocasión, yo lo vi, eras golpeada por tu ex mientras él te veía. Hasta querías suicidarte tras ese suceso.-Dylan vio seriamente

Entonces Rubí se volvió Clarisse y esta se traumo por recordar ese momento.

Hugo también veía eso mientras Molly, Samy y Elma lo observaban.

-Papa, ¿Es cierto lo que dijo ese señor?

-Me temo que tu tío tiene razón.-Hugo lo decía mientras veía apretaba su puño de la ira que sentía.

-Yo estaba en el ejército, por eso no te pude ayudar. Tenía que proteger una nación, estaba a más de 25 mil kilómetros lejos de ti, por eso no sabía, pero el sí sabía. Por eso él no te ama.

Entonces Clarisse se inca y se agarra la cabeza.

-¡MALDICION DYLAN! Me lo tenías que recordar.-Lo decía mientras soltaba unas lágrimas y entonces un aura negra la rodeo.

-Además de que te sirve pelear si en la siguiente ronda pelearas con alguien que te venció. Admítelo Clarisse.-Dylan actuó de una manera bastante seria.- Si pasas esta ronda morirás en la siguiente.

Entonces Clarisse levanto su mano y apareció el espíritu de Rubí.

-Yo…-Clarisse está por decir algo

-Y yo…-Rubí la acompaña

-Nos unimos.- Ambas al unísono se ven determinadas.

-Perfecto.-Era el aura negra de Clarisse.

-¡Que…!-Dylan se sorprende.

Y ahora Clarisse en modo Rubí aparece.

-Hasta aquí has llegado. Usare mis 5 comodines, con esto acaba el duelo.

Entonces hubo una explosión en el lado de Dylan.

-Hermano… Solo estorbaste en ese duelo.-Clarisse se iba a ir pero volteo de nuevo y se sorprendió

Él estaba vivo con solo 1900 LP. (LP Dylan 4900-6900-1900)

-¡Tu…!-Ella se asustó aun siendo su turno.

-Active una carta en mi cementerio. Lluvia de hojas, gano 1000 LP por cada carta Magica en mi cementerio.

-Bueno, no me dejas otra opción. Sacrifico mi Tanque para invocar al Rey Volcánico (8* 3500/2000) Eso no es todo, por cada carta en mi campo gana 500 ATK (Rey Volcánico 3500-5000) y te quito 300 puntos luego por cada carta en mi mano.

Entonces otra Llama ataco destructivamente a Dylan.

-Desaparece.

Se ve a Dylan envuelto en llamas y cuando estas desaparecen se ve de pie.

-No puede ser.

-Te…-Dylan apenas podía estar de pie.-Fallaron los cálculos. (LP Dylan 1900-1400-200) una carta más y hubieses ganado.

-Aun así, mis cañones están listos para eliminarte hermano.-Clarisse estaba desesperada por eliminar a Dylan

-Carta Magica de cementerio actívate, llamado de los dragones, por cada 1000 LP puedo invocar 1 dragón ya sea que este retirado del juego o en el cementerio y ahora invoco 4.

-¡No puede ser…! Coloco 2 cartas bocabajo y es todo (Mano: 2) Esto no puede pasar. El sobrevivió pero ¿Cómo y Por qué?-Clarisse se pregunta en su mente.- El según murió en una invasión y ahora me anda desesperando.

Entonces una carta aparece en el mazo de Clarisse sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

Turno 4 Dylan (200 LP)

-Robo.- Coloco 1 carta bocabajo y es todo (Mano: 0)

-¿Pero porque hizo eso?, bueno aparte no tenía una muy buena mano que digamos,

Turno 5 Clarisse Modo Rubí (6300 LP)

-Robo.-Clarisse cambia de color de ojos al ver su carta.

Era el Sello del Oricalcos

-Activo Waboku, todo daño que reciba será 0 en este turno.

-Maldición no tengo elección. Activo el sello del Oricalcos. Ahora el poder de mi monstruo sube a 5500 y acaba con su dragón supremo.

Si Dylan no hubiese activado esa carta estuviera muerto, aunque eran 3 dragones de 3000 puntos de ataque contra un monstruo de 5500, él estaba seguro de que ganaría.

-Acabo mi turno.

-No puede ser que ella use eso.-Hugo ve a Clarisse aunque ve también algo demás, el espíritu de Leaf controlando a Clarisse.-Así que alguien quiere eliminar a Chris

Turno 6 Dylan (200 LP)

-Robo.

-¿Por qué sigues intentando vencerme? No sabes que es inútil.-Entonces se ve el espíritu de Leaf rodeándola.-No estorbaras mi oportunidad de eliminar a Chris. Si me ganas muero y si te gano mueres, ¿Qué harás?-Clarisse ríe. Activo Duende Insensato, robo una carta y mi oponente gana 1000 LP (LP Clarisse 6300-7300)

-Oh no, me has aumentado energía.-Leaf se burla mientras posee a Clarisse.-Me vencerás con eso.

-Leaf… Sé que eres tú y ahora por lastimar a mi hermana coloco una carta bocabajo, acabo mi turno.

Turno 7 Clarisse Modo Rubí Oscuro/Poseída por Leaf (7300 LP)

-Robo. Ahora acabare contigo.

-Más bien con nosotros, carta bocabajo actívate, Botón de Autodestrucción Definitivo, si estoy por lo menos con 7000 puntos de vida o menos, automáticamente el duelo acaba en empate, el sello no puede activarse y llevarse a 2 almas a la vez.

-¡Que..!-Leaf se sorprende y desaparece.

-Gracias hermano.-Clarisse le sonríe.

-De nada Clarisse.-Dylan la abraza.

Hay una explosión que los cubre a los 2 y ambos caen tendidos en el piso (LP Clarisse 7300-0) (LP Dylan 200-0)

_EMPATE, CLARISSE SULLIVAN Y DYLAN SULLIVAN ESTAN ELIMINADOS._

-Clarisse se levanta y ve a Dylan que estaba inconsciente ya que el aura de Leaf indirectamente les hizo que el daño que reciban fuese real.

-Dylan.

Entonces Molly, Elma y John fueron a llevar a Dylan al hospital.

En el hospital Craig estaba en reposo, pues el sufrió una conmoción por el edificio ya que en si el dolor es real a pesar que lo programaron para que no tenga heridas.

Entonces los chicos llegan a ver a Craig y él les habla mientras dejan a Dylan reposar en una cama.

-Muy bien, creo que sé que la que gano el duelo fue Clarisse.

Todos se andaban viendo nerviosos pues no sabían que decirle de que empataron y de que él iba a enfrentarse de nuevo con Chris.

-Craig tenemos malas noticias para ti, vas a volver a enfrentarte a Chris.

Entonces todos vieron su reacción.

Mientras tanto Clarisse se va a su cuarto con Hugo.

-Les tengo que contar la verdad y por favor Hugo no te pongas celoso,

Entonces Hugo se vio algo irritado pero de manera cómica y entonces Clarisse cuenta su historia.

-Yo fui "hija única" por muchos años, mi hermano era Dylan, el que reto a Hugo y le gano y el que empato conmigo.-Clarisse continua.-El problema es que ambos éramos de familias separadas y mi hermano siempre estuvo atento de lo que me pasara a pesar de que estuvo en el ejército, e imagínense solo con decirles de que el mataría a alguien solo por protegerme, si él hubiese ganado el duelo y yo hubiese muerto caería en locura e iría directamente a eliminar a Chris pensando que es Leaf.

-Pero mamá ¿Por qué tío odia a papá?

-Eso es historia para otro día.-Entonces Dylan entra hablando con Samy y ve a Clarisse.-Tenemos que hablar, ¿Hugo cuáles serán los 5 enfrentamientos que siguen?

Entonces se ve que en el duelo de Tiki contra Wallace, en el turno 5 con 1700 LP venció a Tiki que tenía 800 LP y que John con 300 LP en su turno 9 venció a Mariana que tenía 2400 LP.

-Sera una semifinal de los infantes y la batalla entre Dylec Donoven vs Onice, luego Diosa vs Milly.- Entonces Dylan se sorprendió por eso de que Milly se enfrentaría a Diosa.- Belcebú vs Dexter y Shark vs Dimitri.

-Solo veré el último combate que escuche que ambos usarían mazos de clasificación 1(Dragones reinantes) y 0(Teleport Dark Armed Dragón conocido como Tele DAD)

_-NOTICIAS DE ÚLTIMO MINUTO.-_Una maquina sonó.-_LA PARTICIPANTE DIOSA HA ABANDONADO EL TORNEO ANTES DEL COMBATE POR MOTIVOS DESCONOCIDOS. LA BATALLA DE LOS JOVENES DUKE Y BROOKE VS FIONA Y CHRISTEEN VA A INICIAR EN BREVES.-_Se apaga

-Milly debe tener mucha suerte como para que le pasase eso.

**Continuara… **

**Categoría adulta**

**Enfrentamientos en los octavos de final**

**Grupo 1**

**Dexter (Venció a Demonio) vs Belcebú (Venció a un desconocido) vs Milly **

**Revancha entre Chris y Craig (Se hará una revancha debido al empate)**

**Grupo 2**

**Ganador de Dimitri (Venció a Adaiko) vs Shark (Venció a un desconocido) vs John **

**Bandido/Wallace vs Ganador de Dylec (Venció a Maka) vs Onice (Venció a Oliver)**

**Categoría infantil (-16 años entran)**

**Semifinal**

**Grupo 1**

**Duke/Brooke (Vencieron a Samy/Emma) vs Fiona/Christeen (Vencieron a unos desconocidos)**

**Grupo 2**

**Terry/Lily (Finalistas)**

**Y aquí seguimos con eso y decidir saltarme los duelos de relleno y hacer algo más importante a la semifinal infantil.**

**Aparte me di cuenta de que voy a acabar siendo golpeado por comentarios sexistas ya que solo Milly y Onice son las únicas chicas en el torneo.**

**Ahora las preguntas**

**¿Quién crees que gane el duelo infantil?**

**¿Cuál fue tu opinión del duelo?**

**¿Crees que el método de empate de Dylan fue sucio?**

**¿Craig ahora podrá vencer a Chris?**

**¿Por qué creen que Clyde habrá querido proteger a Diosa?**

**De las batallas que siguen ¿Cuál será la más épica?**

**De las batallas que siguen ¿Cuál será la más predecible?**

**De las batallas que siguen ¿Cuál será la más reñida?**

**Adios.**


	17. Desventaja injusta 4 vs 2

Inicio de Opening.

-3-Se veía a Samy con su disco preparándose con la Maga de la Vida

-2-Se veía a Brooke con su disco de duelo y con un Dragón de 2 cabezas

-1-Se veía a Emma con su disco de duelo y una versión más poderosa de los 3 Caballeros Oscuros

-¡Duelo!-Duke se encontraba contra 2 Emperatrices del Caos usando a Guardián Eatos.

Se veía una ciudad flotante. Era el ARCA de la divinidad.

-Las oportunidades aparecen.- Se veía a Clyde sentado en su trono y atrás de él aparecen los espíritus de toda su familia menos sus hijas y Carly.

-Los problemas también.- Apunta unos misiles que ven siguiendo a un encapuchado y se revela que era Chris.

-Los demonios van a causar problemas.- Leaf creaba 3 bestias gigantes.

-Pero lo podremos resolver con nuestras esperanzas.- Chris lanzaba todas sus versiones de Guardianes.

-¿Amigos?-Se veía a Christeen ahora con un Deck de monstruos hechos de basura en el cual se encontraba un gigantesco Golem de desechos

-¿Enemigos?-Se veía a Fiona con un disco de duelo distinto al de muchos con sus reyes y reinas blancos y negros.

-Pues nosotros aún estamos juntos.- Se mostraban a los emperadores que estaban vivos unos contra otros.

-Y aunque algunos de nosotros ya no estemos.-Se veían al espíritu de Pier, Tamina y Kimi con Duke y a Leaf con las chicas.

-Pues nuestros problemas los resolveremos.- Se veían a las 3 formas humanas de la Tríade Marcial y luego a un encapuchado cerca de Hugo.

-Y juntos triunfaremos.-Se veía a Duke creando un portal dorado y usando a los monstruos claves de las chicas y de Chris.

Fin del Opening.

Los 4 chicos preparaban su disco de duelo con Dylec, Emma y Samy

_MODALIDAD DE DUELO: BATALLA REAL, EN EL CUARTO TURNO SE EMPIEZA A ATACAR GANA EL EQUIPO EN EL QUE QUEDE AL MENOS UN SUPERVIVIENTE Y...-_La máquina se apagó sin mencionar nada.

Entonces una esfera negra rodea el campo, desapareciendo de su vista a los 5 chicos.

-Ya está listo. Aparece papá.-Dylec muestra una sonrisa Diabólica.

Entonces Clyde aparece y lanza unas abejas que desmayan a las acompañantes de Duke y también desmayo a Emma.

-Es hora de que mueras Duke Rhode.-Clyde prepara su disco de duelo con Dylec, Fiona y Christeen. Una batalla real 4 contra 1. Para ganar debes vencernos a los 4.-Clyde ve seriamente a Duke-Si te niegas matare a tus amigas, aunque 2 de ellas sean mis hijas.-Clyde se quita la máscara.

Afuera del lugar.

Chris vio a Craig.

-Necesito tus cartas urgentemente. No hay tiempo.

Entonces Craig se las dio.

Fue con Molly y le dijo lo mismo.

Entonces fue corriendo a entrar al orbe negro difícilmente pudiendo entrar.

-¡DUKE!

-¡CHRIS!

-Toma estas cartas, te van a servir. Yo guardare tu otro Deck.

-Tsk.-Clyde ve a Chris.-Hijo, encárgate de él.

-Claro padre.

Dylec y Chris eran tele-transportados a la luna y ambos estaban rodeados de un aura amarilla

-Agradece de que no decidí eliminarte. Aun.-Dylec le puso una cara diabólica.

-Eso veremos.

Dylec se vuelve Amatista.

Mientras tanto Duke veía a sus 3 rivales.

-Es hora del…

-¡DUELO!

LP de Chris 8000

LP de Duke 8000

LP de Clyde 8000

LP de Christeen 8000

LP de Dylec 8000

LP de Fiona 8000

Turno 1 Chris (8000 LP)

-No te perdonare Clyde, ni a ti ni a tu clon.

-¿Clon?

-Se muchas cosas de ti que tú no sabes

-Carta de campo actívate, Santuario de los Guardianes. Con esto puedo invocar Guardianes de modo normal. Pero antes, activo mi carta ritual, Llamado de los Ángeles lo cual me permite invocar Sueño Bendito Eatos sin usar tributos (R 8* 2800/2500) y activo su efecto, puedo retirar de tu mazo al cementerio una carta.

-No es nada bueno.

-Retiro de tu mazo a ¡INCREMENTO DE RANGO LA SEPTIMA!

-¡¿Qué…?!-Amatista se sorprendió.

-Y esto no acaba, la sacrifico para invocar al Guardián Tryce (5* 2100/1700) Ahora acabo mi turno con una carta bocabajo (Mano: 0)

Turno 2 Amatista. (8000 LP)

-Si quieres guerra la tendrás. Robo. Coloco 3 cartas bocabajo y activo colocador principal, puedo regresar una carta de mi cementerio a la cima de mi mazo e invoco a Dragón serpiente (4* 1800/1200) y por su efecto puedo invocar a otro desde el mazo, y activo su habilidad especial ambos suben a nivel 8 e invoco de manera XYZ a 107.

El aura de Dylec se vuelve negra.

-Poderoso Dragón aniquila a tus enemigos. ¡INVOCACION XYZ! Aparece Número 107, Dragón Taquitonico de Ojos Galácticos (XYZ R8 3000/2500)

-Maldición… Esto no es bueno... Chris ve a Amatista

-Ataca a su monstruo y por retirar una unidad XYZ, esta carta gana 1000 puntos llegando a 4000

Entonces Chris es golpeado por el dragón y el sale volando (LP Chris 8000-6100-8000)

-¿Cómo es que volvieron a 8000?-Amatista les ve.

-El efecto de mi Santuario es que por cada Guardián que destruyes gano puntos de vida equivalente al daño recibido.

-Maldito, no sufriste nada.

-Ahora activo el efecto de Tryce, si es destruido puedo invocar la carta que fue usada como sacrificio.

-¡No me jodas!…

-Si te jodo. Y ahora reaparece Sueño Bendito Eatos, y cuando es invocada desde el cementerio un monstruo pierde puntos de ataque equivalentes al ataque de esta hermosa chica.

El dragón de Dylec baja a 2200 ATK.

-Bastardo Acabo mi turno (Mano: 2)

Turno 2 Dylec vs Chris

LP Chris 8000 Campo 1, Magias/Trampas 2, Mano: 0

LP Dylec 8000 Campo 1, Magias/Trampas 2, Mano: 2

Mientras tanto el duelo de Duke VS Clyde (17400 LP), Fiona (16300 LP) y Christeen (11200 LP)

Turno 5 Duke (100 LP)

Se veía a Duke bastante herido y sangrando de la cara.

-Robo. Invoco de manera especial a Maga silenciosa Nivel 8 (8* 3500/1000)

-Y ahora fusiono con fusión milagrosa a Zero Absoluto

El aura de Duke se vuelve morada

-Poderoso guerrero frio aparece ¡INVOCACION DE FUSION! Aparece, nivel 8 Heroe Elemental Zero Absoluto (F 8* 2500/2000) Zero es hora de un cambio de look, Cambio de mascara.

Se ve todo el campo de Clyde y de las chicas explotar

-Aparece ¡HEROE ENMASCARADO ACIDO! (F 8* 2500/2000)

La batalla se puso más tensa.

-Debo salvar a mis amigas, Chris me dio este Deck y no le fallare ni a él ni a Molly ni a Craig.-Duke se puso determinado a salvarlas.- Activo el efecto de Acido, todas sus magias y trampas son destruidas y por cada 1 pierden 300 LP

Clyde fue electrocutado (LP Clyde 17400-15900) al igual que Fiona (LP Fiona 16300-14800) y Christeen (LP Christeen 11200-9700)

-Lo siento Christeen debo acabar contigo. Acido, Maga silenciosa nivel 8 y Espadachín silencioso nivel 10

2500+3500+4000=10000 puntos de daño.

-Maldito.

Christeen era golpeada (LP Christeen 9700-0)

Después de esto el aura de Christeen desapareció, ahora era la de antes pero inconsciente.

-Bien, ya va 1 fuera y quedan 2

Fiona ve seria a Duke

-Activo el efecto de Rey Negro(S 10* 2400/3800), puedo invocarlo en modo de defensa y convoco 2 comodines en mi campo en modo de defensa (1* 0/100)

-Coloco 2 cartas y eso es todo (Mano: 2)

Turno 6 Clyde (15900 LP)

-Robo. Y activo de mi cementerio Llamado del Títere trucado. Puedo invocar a Numero 88, Marioneta Trucada de Leo con el poder duplicado (XYZ R8 3200/2800) y ahora con 6400 puntos atacare a la maga silenciosa.

-Activo mi carta bocabajo, sacrificio noble, puedo sacrificar a Acido y el daño es 0.

-Activo Curagua, a partir de mi próximo turno, mis puntos de vida aumentaran hasta 8000 si tengo menos de eso y como acabo mi turno (Mano: 6) Leo se va al Deck Extra.

-Debo vencerlos y rápido, solo podré recuperar a Fiona.

Turno 7 Fiona (14800 LP)

-Robo. Ahora Rey negro, por tu efecto ataca en modo de defensa

-No te lo permitiré, carta bocabajo actívate, Trampa D-explosión, con esto tu rey es retirado del juego y tu turno directamente acaba.

-Acabo mi turno (Mano: 4)

Turno 8 Christeen eliminada 0 LP

Turno 9 Duke (100 LP)

-Robo.

Duke ve su mano.

-Activo 2 armaduras de nivel, hasta el final de mi turno mis monstruos duplicaran su ataque y activo otra carta bocabajo, Golpe Final, mi maga ganar puntos de ataque equivalente a la diferencia de la mitad de mis puntos de vida a 4000 (LP Duke 100-50)

-No puede pasar esto.- Fiona se asusto

Poder de la maga 10950

Poder del espadachín 8000

-Ataquen amigos y acaben con ella

Fiona sale volando.

-Duke….-Ella cae al piso (LP Fiona 14800-0)

-Ahora activo mi carta Magica doble ráfaga mi maga ataca de nuevo pero con 21900 puntos.

-Imposible.

-Clyde tu edad de tiranía llego a su fin. Acaba con él. ¡ELIMINALO!

Se escucha una explosión.

-Con esto ya es to… ¡No me jodas…!

Active de mi mano Arquidemonio veloz, con esto el daño es 0.

-Acabo mi turno con 1 carta bocabajo (Mano: 0)

Turno 10 Clyde (15900 LP)

-Robo. Activo mi carta de campo Infierno, robo 10 cartas, Y Curagua duplicara mis LP

Los LP de Clyde eran de 31800

Entonces el campo literalmente se vuelve en el infierno,

-Por pagar 1000 LP puedo invocar 3 comodines infernales con 0 puntos de ataque-

-Ahora invoco al primero de los Dioses. Poderoso Atormentador elimina a este joven incrédulo ¡INVOCACION DIVINA! Nivel 10, Dios egipcio, Obelisco el atormentador (10* 4000/4000) Luego pago otros 1000 LP e invoco al segundo. Poderoso Dragón celestial, elimina a estos incrédulos que no son dignos. ¡INVOCACION DIVINA! Nivel 10, Dios egipcio, Slifer el Dragón Celestial, gana 1000 puntos por cada carta en mi mano (10* 12000/12000)

-No es bueno.

-Y ahora tu final pagare 1000 LP mas.- Se vio a Clyde bastante demente.- Poderoso Dragón alado aparece. ¡INVOCACION DIVINA! Nivel 10, Dragón Alado de Ra. Puedo reducir mis puntos de vida a 100 y esta carta gana ataque igual al ataque de todos mis monstruos combinados y mis LP juntos (LP Clyde 28800-100)

El poder de Ra llego a 44700

-Obelisco, acaba con la maga.

LP de Duke 50

Se veía que era el final del chico

-Carta Magica desde el cementerio. 0 Reducto, si está en el cementerio niego un ataque.

-Pero aún me quedan 2 ataques. Slifer, acaba con ellos.

-Carta trampa del cementerio Escudado, puedo negar un ataque por sacrificar a un monstruo que tu elijas.

-El espadachín.

Clyde mira con desesperación Duke.

-Ya tuve suficiente de que te burles de un Dios, Ra elimínalo de su existencia.

-Carta Magica actívate, Incremento de Magia, el Nivel. Con esto evoluciono a mi Maga

La Maga evoluciona.

-Ahora por pagar 25 puntos (LP Duke 50-25) puedo invocar a la Maga Silenciosa Nivel 12 (12* 5000/3000)

-Ahora activo su efecto, puedo hacer que esta pierda 1000 puntos de defensa y destruye una carta en tu campo.

Entonces la Maga elimino a los 3 Dioses.

-¡Maldito…! Coloco 5 cartas bocabajo y activo mis escalas péndulo 0 y 13 de Alfa, materia viva y Omega, materia muerta. Ahora invoco a Yubel. (10* 0/0)

-Maldición.

-No importa cuanto lo intentes Duke, la Oscuridad gobernara el mundo…

Acabo mi turno (Mano: 4)

LP Clyde 100

LP Duke 25

Ahora en el duelo de Amatista vs Chris

LP Amatista 700 Campo 1, Magias y Trampas colocadas 2, Mano: 0

LP Chris 5200 Campo 5, Magias y Trampas colocadas 1 Mano 0

Turno 17 Chris (5200 LP)

-Robo. Ahora hare un XYZ de Rango 11 con 5 monstruos

-¿Pero cómo?

-Ahora mis 5 monstruos se unirán.

El aura de Chris es negra

-Poderosa ángel majestuosa aparece. ¡INVOCACION XYZ! Rango 11, Majestuosidad Eatos (XYZ R11 4000/4000)

-Es tan hermosa esa carta. Pero belleza no es suficiente pues aún le faltan 500 puntos de ataque.

-Acabo mi turno colocando 1 carta bocabajo.

Turno 18 Dylec.

-Robo. Ahora C107 elimina esa versión de Eatos.

Chris sale volando (LP Chris 5200-4700)

-Ahora activo mi carta, Proyectil galáctico subirá el ataque de mi dragón a 5000, solo por pagar la mitad del ataque de mi monstruo ataca más veces

Ataque de C107 5000-2500-1250-625-313

Chris sale volando (LP Chris 4700-12)

-Esto acabo, te di 5 ataques.

Eso era lo que necesitaba.

-Acabo mi turno (Mano: 1)

Turno 19 Chris (12 LP)

-Robo.

-Activo, Redoble Galáctico, con esto puedo hacer que el ataque de un monstruo sea el doble del original.

El dragón sube a 9000

-Ahora por eso puedo pagar 500 LP y negar los efectos de tu campo en tu turno, en pocas palabras, se acabó.-Amatista ríe aunque tenía solo 200 LP.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Efecto de Majestuosidad Eatos, puedo invocar un monstruo cuyo ataque sea 2500 y defensa 2000 y sea de tipo viento. Y escojo a ¡GUARDIAN EATOS! (8* 2500/2000)

-Imposible… Pero aun así, es poco ataque para 9000 puntos

-El efecto de Majestuosidad Eatos es el siguiente, cuando es destruida puedo invocar a Eatos y multiplicar su ataque por el número de ataques directos recibidos en el turno que Majestuosidad Eatos.

-¡4 Ataques…!

-Exacto… Y ahora Eatos ataca a su dragón.

Dylec volvió a su forma humana y vio que no había escapatoria.

El dragón explota.

-Adiós Adam…

Dylec sale volando (LP Dylec 200-0)

Entonces se ve el duelo de Clyde que el PERDIO

-Maga silenciosa nivel 12 ataca.

Clyde se sorprendió y se dejó recibir el golpe

LP Clyde 100-0

Entonces desaparecen ambos pero las chicas se quedaron….

-Duke.-Christeen llora sobre los brazos de Duke.

-Disculpe presentador… No es por ser mala gente, pero ¿Puede posponer un duelo esta batalla?

-Pero mira Fiona.-El presentador le habla.- No quedan más combates Dylec fue descalificado por atacar antes de su combate y el combate de Dexter contra Belcebú solo duro un turno por una carta que le hizo atacar en su primer turno y Belcebú sufrió un daño brutal.

-Y si hacemos una Batalla Triangulo Real por Parejas (3 parejas, el que pierda no puede ayudar y su mano no puede ser usada por el compañero.

-De acuerdo.

3 horas después de eso.

Se veía la estipulación del combate

_DUELO FINAL DE LOS OCTAVOS DE FINAL. UNA BATALLA DE EL MEJOR DE 3 DUELOS._

_CONDICION: TODA CARTA SE VALE EN ESTE DUELO Y EL DUELO NO HABRA DESCALIFICACION NI ABANDONO_

_CAMPO DE BATALLA: CIUDAD ARRUINADA GEMA_

_ULTIMA BATALLA DIMITRI CON DRAGONES REINANTES CONTRA SHARK CON TELEPORT DARK ARMED DRAGON_

Entonces se vio a Shark y a Dimitri entrar y el campo empezó a llover

Y se vio la cartelera de Shark con el Dark Armed Dragón y a los dragones de Dimitri y la mitad de su cara de cada uno y unas palabras.

_SOLO UNO SOBREVIVIRA EN ESTA GUERRA DE IDEALES_

**Continuara… **

**Categoría adulta**

**Enfrentamientos en los octavos de final**

**Grupo 1**

**Dexter vs Milly **

**Revancha entre Chris y Craig **

**Grupo 2**

**Ganador de Dimitri (Venció a Adaiko) vs Shark (Venció a un desconocido) vs John **

**Bandido/Wallace vs Onice (Dylec fue declarado como tramposo y lo expulsaron del torneo)**

**Categoría infantil (-16 años entran)**

**Final, Batalla Triangulo Real por Parejas**

**Duke/Brooke vs Christeen/Fiona vs Terry/Lily**

**Digamos que tuve una idea y es cambiar a último momento el combate de los chicos como una final entre los 6 y ahora literalmente, hare todo lo posible por que los duelos de Dimitri y Shark sean épicos de verdad.**

**Apropósito si hubiese hecho el duelo de Dylec vs Onice igual Dylec hubiese perdido porque el Numero de Onice tiene un efecto como el de Majestuosidad Eatos**

**Ahora las preguntas**

**¿Cuál es tu opinión de que Christeen y Fiona sean buenas?**

**¿Por qué Chris le dijo Adam a Dylec?**

**¿Cuál es tu expectativa de la batalla entre Dimitri y Shark?**

**¿Cuál es tu opinión personal de la batalla triangulo real por parejas?**

**¿Cuáles de las chicas serían las rivales de Brooke por Duke? **

**Adiós .3.**


End file.
